NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Cuando la banda más reciente de Sannin records "heart attack" no obtiene el éxito que esperaban de esta. Pues a tan solo un año ya es mundialmente famosa su otra banda más reciente Konoha's shinobi, esto es desesperante para ellos que harán una locura con tal de que tengan éxito y vendan mucho. Unir a la soltera del grupo, Sakura con el misterioso Sasuke.También en wattpad.
1. PRÓLOGO

**AMOR EN PÚBLICO.**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Los cantantes, ya sea de género rock, rap, punk e incluso pop. Necesitan tener un gran talento y estar bien parecidos físicamente, pero, lamentablemente esto no es suficiente para sacar a la gran fama al grupo femenino recién descubierto por Jiraya "heart attack". Unas jóvenes con gran talento y belleza pero… lamentablemente su éxito no es tanto como el de otros grupos de Jiraya y Orochimaru que juntos. Tal es el caso de la mundialmente famosa a tan solo un año Konoha's Shinobi una banda de chicos sumamente talentosos y según las femeninas del mundo "los mas jodidamente guapos" el caso es tan serio que Orochimaru y Jiraya van a tomar cartas en el asunto demasiado arriesgadas, la carrera de estas chicas depende de esa noticia y del acuerdo.

—Y díganos chicas, si tuvieran que salir con alguno de Konoha's Shinobi. ¿Con quién saldrían y porqué, hay alguno que les caiga mal?— Les preguntó la entrevistadora a un grupo de chicas que estaban esparcidas en dos sillones.

—Yo saldría con Gaara o Sai, son guapos. No me cae mal ninguno— Respondió una morena de cabello negro.

—Aquí tienen la respuesta de Akiko. Ahora las de nuestras chicas— dijo señalándolas.

—Yo, bueno… veamos… saldría con Shikamaru sinceramente no quiero pensar en ello, tengo novio— dijo una castaña oji verde que respondía al nombre de Alexis.

—Yo saldrían con Naruto-kun es muy apuesto, no me cae mal nadie— dijo mostrando una sonrisa abierta Natsuki Ryu una pelirroja de ojos azules.

—Yo saldría con Gaara Ja ha— Una castaña oji café de nombre Mizuki le contestó.

—Yo no saldría con ninguno en este momento por mi chico, pero si me dieran a escoger… supongo que Neji o Sasuke je je nadie me cae mal porque no soy así— respondió sonriente una morena de ojos chocolates de nombre Yumiko.

—Y tú Sakura ¿con quién saldrías?— Le dijo la entrevistadora a una pelirrosa.

—Saldría con Naruto o Neji, sé que soy la única soltera pero no me llama la atención tener novio de momento, me cae mal Sasuke. Pienso que es muy mimado— Sin más dijo con algo de burla en su voz.

—Uh, declaraciones fuertes de estas chicas, bueno lo que sigue…— Apagaron el televisor de plasma en la famosa. Sannin records corp.

—Y bien, Orochimaru, Jiraya. ¿Qué quieren de mis chicas?— Comentó Tsunade, una rubia que gracias al maquillaje se veía realmente joven.

—Verás Tsunade, le comenté a Jiraya que gracias a que mis chicos son famosos. Podemos idear un plan para llevar a la cima a tus chicas que como sabes no han dado el progreso esperado— Menciono el de cabellos negros.

—Ya sé eso, es solo que aún no completan su primer álbum sin mencionar que apenas despegan— dijo molesta la mujer.

—Ya sabemos, pero queremos el éxito inmediato, sabes que te conviene Tsunade— Dijo el presidente de la disquera Jiraya.

—De acuerdo...¿Cuál es el plan?— Preguntó rendida.

—Conoces a mi chico soltero, Sasuke. ¿No?

—Claro Orochimaru, sin rodeos di el plan-algo muy fastidiada le inquirió.

—Bueno, pensábamos en ponerlo de pareja con alguna de tus chicas. ¿Hay una soltera no?— Preguntó tratando de recordar.

—Sí, Sakura. ¿O sea que los haremos pasar por una pareja? Digo, la chica no le agrada ese chico.

—¿Qué prefieres, éxito o no?— Inquirió el peli blanco.

—De acuerdo, traigámoslos— Dando así el trato y terminada la junta se disponen de cierto tiempo para llamar a sus chicos.

Una rubia muy atractiva y muy bien conservada dada su edad esta esperando el momento en el que le contestara Yumiko, una integrante de la banda de la que era manager.

— _Si Tsunade-sama, ¿me necesita para algo?_ —Contestó la chica del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, en si a todas, ¿Estas con las chicas no es así?— Le pregunto amable a su chica.

— _Sí, ¿la pongo en altavoz?_ —Preguntó a su manager.

—Sí, es importante lo que quiero decirles— dijo tragando saliva.

— _Listo, díganos ahora si_

—Sus carreras están en peligro— dijo sin más la chica.

— _¿¡Qué!?_ —Todas se miraron en shock dentro de la camioneta, el miedo a perder sus sueños se veía reflejado en los ojos de todas.

—Así es, pero sólo hay una solución que discutiremos en la disquera, así que vengan de inmediato si quieren seguir con sus sueños y la fama— sin más les colgó.

—Lo siento chicas pero… que se le hace, quiero que triunfen, desearía que lo hicieran de otra manera pero bueno… —suspiro la mujer para meterse de nuevo en la sala de juntas.

Un hombre delgado y de cabello largo estaba marcándole a uno de sus chicos al apartamento que sabía que todos compartían temporalmente.

—Vamos Naruto… contesta— susurro enojado al teléfono.

— _Si Orochimaru._ —Por fin le contestó el rubio.

—Mira ponme en altavoz y llama a todos, ¡Rápido!— Exigió el hombre.

— _Carajo…_ —Escuchó murmurar al rubio para que luego gritara— _¡Chicos Orochimaru quiere hablar con todos!_

—Que lata da ese chico— susurro Orochimaru.

— _¿Qué quieres Orochimaru?_ —Le preguntó Neji.

—Si quieren seguir con su carrera será mejor que vengan ahora mismo. Además de que aprueben lo que les diremos sino, adiós carrera—sin más cortó la llamada y se fue a la sala de juntas.

**con las chicas**

—Vaya Tsunade se oía nerviosa— comentó la pelirrosa a sus amigas.

—Claro, es nuestra carrera y por lo tanto su trabajo… chicas tengo miedo— comento Mizuki.

—Tranquilicémonos, hagamos lo que sea por nuestra carrera… ¿De acuerdo? —Comentó también nerviosa Akiko.

—¡Sí! —Dijeron las demás.

—Recuerden que es nuestro sueño chicas y pase lo que pase… hagamos lo que dicen sin protesta ¿okay?— Les dijo Alexis a todas.

—Si lo que pase jamás nos retractaremos, nuestra vida depende de ello… ahora vámonos— señalo Sakura y así se fueron al estudio.

**Con los chicos**

—Vaya sonaba molesto y pareciera que preocupado… Tsk. Menuda molestia— expresó el chico de la coleta Shikamaru.

—Hmp. Sea lo que sea debemos de obedecer, sino adiós a todo— expresó el Uchiha a su grupo.

—Concuerdo contigo amigo— expresó Neji Hyuga.

—Basta de rollo vayamos y obedezcamos— comentó Sai.

—Si vámonos— Gritó Naruto a sus amigos. Y así salieron rumbo a su cita.

Finalmente estaban todos en la sala de juntas, ambos grupos se miraban con extrañeza.

- _Shanaroo, ¿Qué estará pasando aquí?"-_ Pensaba una pelirrosa mientras veía a todos en silencio.

—Bueno, ya que estamos reunidos…—empezó Jiraya— Y que ninguno quiere perder su carrera, pensamos en un plan que beneficia a todos.

—¿De qué hablan?— Preguntó Sasuke.

—Bueno… —empezó Orochimaru— si ustedes quieren seguir teniendo fama…

—Y ustedes quieren despegar… —interrumpió Tsunade— Tendrán que sacrificarse.

—¿De qué manera?— Pregunto aterrada Alexis.

—Verán, seré claro. Tu —señaló a Sasuke— Y tú —señaló a la pelirrosa—Tendrán que fingir ser una pareja.

—¿¡Qué!?— Ambos bramaron a la vez.

—Así como lo oyen chicos, Orochimaru les explicará más. —Comentó Tsunade.

—Dado a que ustedes tienen más éxito que ellas y necesitas darse a conocer pronto, formulamos esto con tal de que las promociones en twitter, facebook… ya sabes, fingir que salen, que se aman y así— explicó el peli negro.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero? Y, ¿Por qué yo?—Reclamó Sasuke.

—Adiós a su banda, fama y por supuesto lo que conlleva —dijo Jiraya haciendo gesto de dinero con las manos.

—¿Por qué hacer esto?— Comenzó Sakura— digo, ¿no pueden esperar a que consigamos fama lento pero sin hacer estas cosas?

—No, no Sakura o es esto o adiós—le dijo Tsunade.

—Saku, piensa en lo que hemos pasado y lo que dijimos —Le recordó Mizuki.

—Está bien, acepto— dijo de mala gana la oji jade.

—Muy buena elección, ¿y tú Uchiha?— Preguntó Jiraya.

—Teme, recuerda en nuestro trato de hermanos.— Vamos le recordó Naruto.

—Supongo que sí dijo pero, díganme genios ¿Cómo pretenden que seamos pareja si la señorita esta ha dicho que me odia?— Preguntó en tono de obviedad fría.

—Bueno, ya que pronto habrá una presentación donde ambos grupos asistirán, fingirán que hablan y así… ya saben cómo coqueteo o cita— empezó a decir el plan la Senju.

—Luego irán a citas planeadas, irán a uno que otro concierto del otro.— Dijo Orochimaru.

—Traten de hacer escenas comprometedoras, que la prensa y fans comiencen a sospechar— dijo Tsunade.

—Menciónese en las redes sociales y suban fotos y demás cosas— completó Orochimaru.

—Ya de aquí a un mes, su relación se confirmará en una entrevista que les harán a las chicas. En la entrevista que viene para ustedes chicos en mes y una semana, tú Sasuke lo confirmarás— dijo Jiraya— Ya después les diremos que hacer, finjan sobre todo amor.

—Ya entendí— dijo molesto Sasuke —pero ¿por qué yo? Digo Gaara está soltero.

—Así decidimos y punto— dijo Orochimaru.

—Bien, ya entendí también, ¿Cuándo es la presentación?— Preguntó la Haruno

—Tres días finalizó Jiraya— esto es todo, pueden irse.

¿Qué sucederá a partir de esto?

 **HOLA MINNA!**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE PRÓLOGO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS n.n**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECE LA TRAMA?**

 **VAYA QUE ME EMOCIONA ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y POR SUPUESTO DISFUTEN DE ESTA.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN, SE LOS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE.**


	2. CAPITULO 1 CANCIONES Y ¿ADIÓS?

**AMOR EN PÚBLICO.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

Ha pasado exactamente un día y medio desde que la noticia de la obligada relación, este día las había citado Tsunade para ver la ropa y demás materiales con los que harían su show, pero también para quedar de acuerdo en cómo sería la farsa.

—Bueno, ¿Qué piensan o quiere usar para la presentación?— Preguntó la manager a sus chicas.

—Yo opino que algo brillante— La fanática del brillo Mizuki empezó a argumentar.

—Yo creo que algo cómodo para que lo usemos después—Akiko les comentó a las chicas.

—Además Sakura tiene una "cita" yo opino lo mismo que Akiko, pero obvio súper moderno— Exclamaba Alexis— Ya me imagino, compras… ¡SÍ! —Chilló con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Bien, ¿Qué opinas Sakura?— Preguntó Tsunade a la joven.

—Por mi está bien, sólo quiero algo lindo y cómodo— opinó la chica restándole importancia.

—Yo creo que Saku tiene razón Tsunade-Obaasan— Exclamo Natsuki.

—Sí, quizá… ¿un pantalón y crop-top?— Preguntó a todas Yumiko.

—¡Suena genial!— Chillaron a la vez Alexis y Mizuki.

—Bueno es… cómodo—Dijo Akiko con una gota en la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?— Dijeron las dos restantes.

—Bueno chicas, ya que se pusieron de acuerdo vamos con Kabuto a que les ponga el vestuario, peinado y maquillaje— Dijo enumerando con los dedos— Vaya que será un día largo, tendrán que cantar algo obviamente como cover porque aún no podemos sacar a la luz su álbum… eso lo decidiremos allá, vámonos— dijo para avanzar hacia el estudio de belleza e ir con el maquillista de las chicas.

Avanzaron por toda una sala que era para recibir sólo a la gente elite o famosos, era un lugar con maquillistas y diseñadores muy exclusivo, que tenía una asociación con Sannin records. De ahí el que las chicas estuvieran allí.

—Tsunade, chicas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?— Preguntó un peli gris de ojos negros.

—Bueno Kabuto, mis chicas tienen que verse fabulosas para su siguiente presentación. Ellas te dirán lo que quieren y espero lleguen a algo impresionante— comentó la rubia al chico.

—Claro querida, bueno chicas tomen asiento y díganle a Kabuto su idea— dijo ofreciéndoles sentarse en unos sillones de piel chocolate.

—Bueno… —empezó Akiko —Pensábamos en unos crop-top con pantalones de tiro alto.

—Sí pero lo malo es que a unas nos gusta más el brillo que a otras— comentó Mizuki con tristeza.

—También queremos que sea práctico y como para una cita— dijo Sakura mientras veía como el apuntaba las cosas.

—Lo que queremos y tu sabes es algo moderno— dijo Alexis sonriente.

—Confiamos en ti —Finalizó Natsuki.

—Bueno chicas… ya tengo una idea de lo que quieren— les dijo el chico.

—Usaremos los crop-top y en la parte del brillo se resaltará en las joyas. ¿Cómo quieren maquillarse? Eso las distingue chicas, su tipo de maquillaje con su personalidad —les dijo a las chicas el diseñador de imagen.

—Yo quiero algo moderno y con labios neón— Alexis y sus locuras empezaron.

—Yo quiero algo que brille —Mizuki y sus brillos nunca faltaban.

—Sería genial algo en morado— Akiko le miró risueña— Un labial lindo.

—Yo quiero algo en negro, blanco y rosa —Pidió Natsuki a Kabuto.

—Yo algo expresivo con pestañas lindas— Yumiko dijo eso sin más, ella le encantaba arriesgarse.

—Yo algo en negro, con labios borgoña y que resalte mis ojos, para una cita o algo así —dijo Sakura, pues sabía lo que seguía después.

—Okey, crearé algo brillante, moderno y que las identifique. Los crop-tops serán de colores para que resalten una de la otra y el pantalón de piel sintética en negro —argumentaba el diseñador Ahora escojan un color.

—Pido negro —se adelantó Sakura— Pues así se verá formal y de cita ¿No creen?

—Cierto— afirmaron Mizuki, Alexis y Kabuto.

—Bueno… Yo quiero rojo— mencionó Alexis— Resalta con mi melena.

—Yo quiero morado— señalo Akiko.

—Yo rosa palo— dijo Natsuki— Te envidio Sakura, tienes rosa el cabello— La miró con falso enojo.

—Ay si pudiera lo cambio contigo— mencionó la chica.

—Yo quiero verde —dijo Mizuki— Pero con joyas que brillen eh Kabuto— lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo quiero azul— pidió Yumiko— me encanta en mi piel, un rey estaría bien.

—Bueno chicas, empezaré a trabajar en todo. El peinado y demás se los enseñaré hasta ese día. Ya pueden irse —Les dijo con una sonrisa el peli gris.

Así pues las chicas se dispusieron a irse a ensayar y preparar las cosas para la presentación. Todas estaban nerviosas y ansiosas por lo que seguiría.

—Pondré en instagram una selfie, así que vamos chicas pónganse para la foto —Indicó Alexis— La pondré en la cuenta del grupo, ¿Qué les parece?

—Por mi está bien —comentó Sakura— Vamos a posar chicas.

Así las chicas se pusieron en posiciones amontonadas y con caras sonrientes, se vio un flash con el sonido de la cámara del I phone de la chica. Una vez que se tomaron la foto Alexis la publicó en la cuenta del grupo con el título " _Preparándonos para una gran presentación. ¡Qué nervios! Alexis :*"_ De inmediato salió de la cuenta para meterse a la suya y dar like a la foto.

—Bueno checaré las notificaciones del grupo— Informó Sakura— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Exclamó la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué pasa Saku?— Inquirió Mizuki.

—Todos los de la banda de Sasuke le dieron like a la foto de nuestra página en instagram —comentó sorprendida la chica— Vaya que actúan rápido.

—Sí, jajaja— Akiko.

—Bueno chicas, vamos a buscar el cover sorpresa— Les llamó Natsuki.

—Sakura… ¿segura que podrás con esto?Digo, creo que estamos siendo envidiosas contigo— Le dijo Yumiko a la pelirrosa.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Sólo espero que seamos felices todas cumpliendo nuestro sueño— Exclamo la oji jade mientras avanzaba con el resto del grupo hacia la furgoneta que las llevaría al departamento de Akiko para ponerse de acuerdo.

**CON LOS CHICOS**

—Sólo falta un día y medio para que empiece lo tuyo con Sakura, supe que están en el estudio de grabación así que supongo que como son chicas… lo más probable es que en algún momento pongan algo en alguna red social— decía— Así que comienza con esos "likes"

—Hmp. Ya sé— comento irritado el chico.

—Vamos Teme, que Orochimaru nos dijo que tenemos que hacer lo mismo nosotros—Le explico el Uzumaki a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, estamos en eso contigo hermano— Le exclamó Gaara a su amigo.

—Bueno chicos, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para cantar algo en la presentación y aún no tenemos nada— Les comentó Sai.

—¿Qué les parece nuestro primer éxito? —Opinó Neji.

—¡Que problemático! Exclamo el Nara —Mejor una canción de las del medio del álbum.

—Suena bien eso Shikamaru— Le dijo el Uchiha— Yo opino por ello.

—Si el Teme y Shikamaru tienen razón— empezó el rubio— Creo que ya sé que canción.

—¿Cómo nos vestiremos?— Preguntó Sai al manager.

—Bueno será semi-formal así que eso lo deciden ustedes con su estilista Shizune— Comento el pelinegro.

—Miren ya publicaron algo —Exclamó Gaara enseñándoles su cuenta de Instagram.

—Bien, ya saben qué hacer. Nos vemos en la presentación —sin más se fue Orochimaru.

Así cada uno le dio un like a la foto que posteo Alexis con las chicas sonrientes, eran guapas lo admitía el Uchiha. Pero si no le hubieran puesto a la pelirrosa hubiera estado bien, era la de menos pecho en la banda y la más baja de estatura a lo que se dio cuenta el azabache. Dejó de pensar en esas cosas y se puso con los chicos a leer las letras pues estaban indecisos entre cuatro de sus canciones; siempre pasaba esto, pero lo bueno era que siempre se decidían.

—Veamos… —Empezó Neji —Tenemos que cantar algo que anime y llegue al corazón. Yo pienso que la tres es la correcta.

—Lo mismo pienso —confirmó el Sabaku No— Vamos chicos, Neji tiene razón.

—Sí bueno… esa— dijo aburrido el de coleta.

—Vaya animo Shikamaru… Teme ¿Qué piensas? Yo dijo que si—Preguntó el oji azul a su amigo.

—Claro— dijo serio.

—Bien, voy por rameen— así dicho se fue el rubio.

—Llamemos a Shizune para el vestuario— Dijo el Nara mientras marcaba al número de la estilista.

— _Hola_ —contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

—Si bueno, soy Shikamaru. Los chicos y yo te queremos decir algo— le contestó el chico.

— _Es sobre la presentación, ¿cierto? Bueno Orochimaru me comentó algo. Me dijo que era semi-formal y que Sasuke necesitaba algo que le sirviera como para una cita_ —les dijo la mujer.

—Sí, exacto… te pongo en altavoz —dijo para oprimir aquel botón.

— _Bueno chicos, ¿cómo que usarán? ¿Trajes? ¿Pantalón informal y saco? Digan ideas yo creo hermosuras_ —dijo feliz de lo que hace.

—Unos trajes que sean una mezcla de lo formal e informal—dijo el Uchiha.

—Cierto —opinaron el resto.

— _Oh bueno… Ya se me ocurre algo. ¿Voy al departamento ese día o vienen a mi estudio?_ —Preguntaba la chica mientras anotaba detalles.

—Vienes— Dijo Naruto apareciendo con rameen— es que allá no hay comida— les dijo a sus amigos.

—¡Ay naruto… tenias que ser!—Exclamaron todos.

— _No se preocupen, iré a las cuatro para arreglarlos de uno en uno y se vean fantásticos. Los dejo que iré a mi chequeo_ si —Shizune estaba embarazada con 4 meses.

—Saluda a Kakashi por nosotros —dijo Sai para que después ella les colgara.

—Llamaré a mi Hinata, Adiós —se fue el rubio a llamar a su novia de año y medio.

Así pasó otro día y medio hasta que por fin era el gran día del concierto.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué yo solo hago coros? Ellas ni siquiera cantan, es decir les súper arreglan la voz— Se quejaba Sakura con su manager.

—¿Qué no se habían puesto de acuerdo? —Preguntó extrañada la Senju.

—No… ellas me dijeron que lo pusiste tú —le reclamó la oji jade.

—Da igual Sakura ya sal y canta —le exigió la mujer.

—De acuerdo— Así terminada la discusión.

La chica se acomodó con las demás para salir al escenario, donde según sabían les harían una pregunta y después cantarían.

—Hola a todos los que nos ven desde casa— Saludaba una mujer muy bella— Mi nombre es Anko y seré la presentadora de este mini concierto donde con cada televisión encendida se donan cien dólares a la caridad, vamos.

—Hola yo soy su coanfitrión Yamato, como primer número de esta noche tenemos a las chicas de "Heart Attack"— Al terminar esto salieron las chicas con una sonrisa saludando a todo el público.

—Hola —dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno chicas antes de que nos cantes, ¿Algo que quieran decir al público? —Les preguntó Anko.

—Yo que los amo— Dijo Sakura, en eso mira que las demás chicas se veían entre sí.

—Bueno nosotras… —Empezó Mizuki a hablar— bueno exceptuando a Sakura…

—Decidimos abandonar el grupo, queremos una vida normal —Le dijo Natsuki a Anko.

—¿Cómo está eso?— Preguntó Anko.

—Simplemente ya no queremos seguir este sueño— dijo Akiko— Ya presentamos la renuncia, Sakura lo sentimos.

—Esta es nuestra última noche como "Heart Attack" —le dijo Yumiko a su "amiga" pelirrosa.

—…— Sakura estaba en shock, ¿era en serio? Eso si era una broma era la peor.

—Bueno no se hable más, lo siento. —Decía Yamato— Este es Heart Attack con STEP

 _Rararararararararararararara R ararararararararararararara_

 _Neomeojijin anheulgeoya seulpeuma annyeong Chinhaejiji anheulgeoya nunmura annyeong Jasineul mitneungeoya hansumeun geuman Ikkat gominjjeumeun useumyeo bye bye_

 _Tto hanbeon deo baewosseo I will never forget about u, ye~ Keojyeosseo nan ganghage deo nopge O ye ye ye ye_

 _Step it up step it up dasi sijagiya Tto temporeul ollyeoseo apjilleo gallae Just step it up step it up da borandeusi Keuge bollyum nopyeo baby my bebe…_

 _Rararararararararararararara Rararararararararararararara_. Se escuchó al final de la canción y las chicas se fueron al camerino dejando a Sakura detrás del escenario petrificada por la noticia que antes le dieron. Por primera vez, agradecía haber sido del coro, pues si hubiera tenido solo desafinaría o no cantaría.

—Sakura-chan— Un rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Naruto— Saludo sorprendida al verlo al lado de una chica de vestido gris bastante atractiva.

—Te presento a mi Hinata-chan… Lo sentimos por lo de tu grupo— dijo algo apenado y triste al verla así.

—Sakura-san —Empezó la oji perla— Bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar a chicas… —empezó tratando de animarle.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué no haces equipo con Sakura-chan? Cantas muy bello le alagó su novio.

—¿Podrías Hinata? —Preguntó triste la oji jade.

—Yo…— la miro y se le encogió el corazón— sí pero… necesitamos hablar en privado. —Terminó de decir— Te veo en 10 minutos en el camerino.

La oji jade aún aturdida fue rápido al camerino.

—Bien ahora que están todas… —empezó Tsunade— ¿Qué demonios pasó allá afuera? —exigió enojada.

—Simple —dijo Alexis— nos aburrimos de esta estupidez, por dios nuestros novios son ricos no necesitamos esto.

—Sí ya le dijimos a Jiraya y él ya buscó reemplazos —dijo Mizuki— Nos largamos.

—¿Por qué?— exclamó la pelirrosa.

—Sakura… Sakura, amiga jamás quisimos esto es más nos das igual. Vámonos, oh por cierto Jiraya viene en 15 minutos Jajaja y descuiden sus secretos están a salvo, no queremos estar en prisión. —Se fue Yumiko junto a las demás riendo.

—Tranquila Sakura —Dijo Tsunade abrazando a una pelirrosa que lloraba.

—Ya no sé en qué creer… —decía la chica.

—Tranquila esto lo arreglo yo, aún seguirá en pie lo de Sasuke supongo… —dijo la mujer.

**CON LOS CHICOS**

—Muy bien chicos, canten al máximo. Jiraya quiere que el plan de la pareja siga en pie según me dijo— comentó el mánager del grupo— Bueno, nos reuniremos con el tan pronto terminen ustedes. Naruto.

—¿Sí?— Preguntó el chico mientras miraba a todos algo ausente.

—Tu novia canta ¿cierto? Preguntó porque Jiraya la quiere meter para más patrocinio y por ende más dinero junto al éxito infinito— Exclamaba aquel delgado hombre.

—Le diré que se quede entonces con Sakura— dijo el rubio.

— _Y ahora con ustedes la banda que estaban esperando Konoha's shinobi_ —Llamó Anko.

—Bien ya es hora— dijo Neji.

 **HOLA CHICOS. ¿Qué tal el capitulo?**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Quiénes serán las suplentes que mencionaron? ¿Cómo afectará al plan?**

 **ESPERO SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA. LA CANCIÓN MENCIONADA AQUÍ ES DE UN GRUPO DE JPOP LLAMADO KARA. SAYO.**

 **LA ROPA Y ACTUALIZACIONES LAS ENCONTRARÁN EN MI PÁGIN DE FACEBOOK Hanayuauchiham**

 **PASEN.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 NUEVA VIDA, NUEVA BANDA

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPITULO 2**

—Bien, Ya es hora— dijo Neji.

Así salieron los chicos a presentarse y como siempre iban un par de preguntas antes que cantaran.

—Me alegra tenerlos aquí— Les mencionó la chica— Tenemos una pregunta, ¿Qué relación tiene alguno de ustedes con el ex grupo Heart attack?

—Pues, conocimos a las chicas y eran agradables, ojalá alguna siga con la banda— Mencionó Gaara.

—Bien, así pues a cantar— Yamato les despejo el escenario y las luces se opacaron.

Wilds Of My Heart, Wilds Of My Heart Wilds Of My Heart kikoenai Wilds Of My Heart, Wilds Of My Heart, Wilds Of My Heart kimi no koe Wilds Of My Heart kirisaku itami ga toikakeru Wilds Of My Heart midara na inori to hajimari no ame ga 2(futa)ri no hoho wo tsutai sekai no katasumi de kimi to deatta itsuka wa hatete yuku kono inochi dekiru nara kimi to nemuru

You'll never lose my love Na Na Na Na Na Na * kore ga Wilds of My Heart katasumi ni hisomu kokoro no key kurenai ka? Baby girl, I love you

Wilds Of My Heart chiisana uso demo kowareru sa kawaita kodoku ni chiisana hana yo sake yoru no kurayami ni kakomarete 1(hito)ri de kizutsuita kimi no naka ni tashika na ore no mirai kanjita itsu made mo kimi wo mamoru

Forever I'm in the wild Na Na Na Na Na Na ore ga J·O·K·E·R maji de dou sureba ii? kimi no Sexy na Voice midara Sexy Baby RAITO no nagare oikosu SUPI-DO agereba zenbu wasurete yuku nani wo shinjireba asu e yukeru darou kotae nakushitetara

omoidasu futari no hajimari wo hashaideta tabidachi no hi wa itsuka otona e to kaidan noboridashita taisetsu na kimi to tomo ni yoru no kurayami ni kakomarete 1(hito)ri de kizutsuita tsubasa hiroge ame ga 2(futa)ri no hoho wo tsutai sekai no katasumi de kimi wo ai shita itsuka wa hatete yuku kono inochi dekiru nara kimi to nemuru

You'll never lose my love Na Na Na Na Na Na

Así terminaron de cantar y todas las chicas que estaban presentes empezaron a gritar y llorar de la emoción de tenerlos cerca. Los chicos sonrieron a su manera al público y se despidieron dejando un tumulto de jóvenes con los sentimientos a flote.

—Chicos Jiraya ya les está esperando en el camerino de las chicas— Les comentó Orochimaru.

Así se dirigieron para allá y una vez que llegaron, el Uzumaki le preguntó a su novia lo que había pasado y la chica con calma empezó a narrar.

 _Flashback._

 _Después de que Sakura dejara de llorar, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos perla se acercó a la chica._

— _Sakura-san, ¿Te sientes mejor?_ — _Le preguntó la Hyuga a la chica._

— _Sí Hina-chan, gracias. También gracias por querer cantar conmigo… serías a la única de la nueva banda que conozca—comentó decaída._

— _Sakura…— Llamó Tsunade— Lamento interrumpir pero ya es hora, llegó Jiraya._

— _Muy bien, Vamos Hinata— Le dijo a la chica._

— _Hola Sakura— Saludó el peli blanco— Lamento que te enteraras de esa manera, aunque ya encontré los reemplazos y Hinata estaba considerada para uno. En cuanto los chicos lleguen, haré que pasen las nuevas integrantes y hablaremos del plan Sakura y Sasuke._

— _De acuerdo— Dijo a regañadientes._

—Así fue como pasaron las cosas— Le dijo la chica a su novio.

—Ya veo…— Miro a Jiraya— Y bien viejo… ¿Dónde están las chicas y qué discutiremos?

—Buena pregunta, Adelante chicas— Llamó Jiraya.

Sakura quedó estupefacta, jamás imaginó que su mejor amiga en la infancia estuviese frente a ella, Ino Yamanaka, era una rubia con personalidad única a lo que la chica recordaba. Al parecer la rubia estaba igual ya que se quedaron mirando por un buen rato.

— ¿C-c-cerda? —Llamó a la rubia.

—Cuanto tiempo Frente— Le contestó la chica lanzándose a ella en un abrazo.

—Vaya, veo que se conocen muy bien— Comentó Sai.

—Sí, somos amigas desde que nacimos, cierto frente—

—Cierto—Miró a las demás— Hola, soy Sakura Haruno. Un gusto trabajar con ustedes— Saludó al resto.

—Hola, es un honor y placer trabajar con una ya famosa, soy Matsuri— Saludó una castaña— Ella es Tenten—Señaló a una de chongos— y la otra rubia es Temari— Dijo señalando a una rubia de ojos verdes.

—Bueno a todo esto, ¿Qué con el plan? — Dijo irritado el Uchiha.

—Ellas ya están al tanto de lo que pasa y como todas tienen novio, están más que de acuerdo— Mencionó Tsunade.

— ¿Y cuál será nuestra próxima escena? Digo, ya la cita de hoy no estaría buena— Comentó la Haruno.

—Estamos al tanto de ello así que pensamos en que cuando se de a conocer al nuevo grupo, Sasuke— Llamó al chico— Tu irás a apoyar a tu amiga Sakura junto a Naruto, ya que es excusa y estarás cerca de Sakura.

—Muy bien, ya me di la idea— Comentó.

—Bien, por cierto… para que esto de las chicas no se haga de esperar y empiecen las ganancias—Le dijo el Orochimaru— Mañana mismo se dará a conocer el nuevo grupo.

—Les bautizamos como Kunoichis— Comentó Tsunade— Ya tenemos el logo y planes para el futuro.

—Así que chicas— Hablo Jiraya.

—Si—Dijeron todas.

—Bienvenidas a la fama— Dijeron los tres Sannin.

Así los chicos se fueron a descansar pues al otro día al menos para Sasuke y Naruto, sería pesado. Naruto por su parte estaba feliz pues al fin su chica sería reconocida por su voz, en cambio el Uchiha… solo veía esto como propaganda barata. Tsunade mando a las seis chicas a dormir en una suite de hotel para que se conocieran y así mañana estuviera al menos pasable el día. Sin resistir, las chicas se fueron a la habitación.

—Bueno chicas ya que estamos en privado… ¿Qué opinan de todo esto? — Les preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Bueno, yo veo el lado de que tengo más amigas y al menos yo chicas las aprecio mucho ya— Comentaba Tenten— Hagamos música con el corazón y llevémonos bien.

—Tenten tiene razón— Mencionó la de las cuatro coletas— A pesar del plan y de lo demás… disfrutemos de esta experiencia, todo esto nos reforzará de alguna manera.

—¡Sí! —Chilló la Yamanaka— No sé ustedes pero, presiento que seremos un éxito. Cantaremos en inglés y una que otra en japonés… así como los chicos.

—Si— Asintió la pelirrosa, por cierto… déjenme sus correos para enviarles las letras de las canciones para nuestro primer disco— Les dijo la oji jade.

Así entre platicas de moda, vivencias cómicas, ensayar una canción por diversión y planear autógrafos y demás cosas, las chicas pasaron una agradable noche en la que a pesar de llevar menos de un día de conocerse ya eran muy buenas amigas. La confianza se hizo lo suficiente como para que ayudaran a la Hyuga con su timidez y trataran de que Tenten y Sakura fueran más femeninas y atentas.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente Tsunade entro con el grupo de maquillistas y el diseñador estrella Kabuto, el cual abrazó a la pelirrosa y trato de levantar el ánimo. Una vez que arreglaron a las chicas en un estilo casual y moderno, una camioneta las llevó al centro comercial donde darían la conferencia de prensa y donde los chicos ya les esperaban. Claro que en el estacionamiento.

Las chicas caminaban platicando y sonriendo hasta sus asientos donde ya les esperaban reporteros y paparazis en busca de una historia jugosa o un nuevo chisme para todo el mundo.

—Sakura, Sakura—Llamó un paparazzi— ¿Qué pasó con las otras chicas y qué significa ahora estas chicas y el grupo?

—Bueno…— Empezó la chica— Ya no quisieron seguir este sueño, se sintieron mal de dejarme que pidieron reemplazos y estas chicas son increíbles, las quiero muchísimo y una amiga de la infancia está conmigo. Soy muy feliz.

— ¿Habrá nuevos discos? — Preguntó Anko.

—Andamos ya planeando el primer disco oficial— Respondió Tenten.

—Planeamos hacer una mezcla de japonés e inglés que moverá pisos— comentó Ino.

—Esperamos sea de su agrado todo esto— Hinata andaba tranquila respondiendo.

— ¿Cómo va tu relación con Naruto? ¿Cómo se tomo esto?

—Naruto-kun me apoya y está feliz, de hecho vino conmigo hoy.

Las chicas contestaban cortésmente a todo lo que la prensa les preguntaba, desde lo que trabajaban antes de este sueño. Sakura se quedó impresionada, Temari y ella habían sido meseras en un restaurante de comida rápida, Tenten fue ayudante de chef, Ino trabajo en una florería, Hinata trabajaba de ayudante de contador y Matsuri era trabajadora a medio tiempo en una casa. Se dio cuenta que al igual que ella las chicas tenían los pies en la tierra y no nacieron en cuna de oro, sin duda alguna esto fue una buena idea.

Muchos paparazis se quedaron a "escondidas" a ver lo que pasaba con las chicas fuera del escenario. Se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke Uchiha platicando muy pegado a la pelirrosa, una fotógrafa de la revista de chismes numero uno les tomó una foto donde se apreciaba como el Uchiha jugaba con las manos de la chica mientras esta le platicaba con una sonrisa algo. Una más donde el chico le abre la puerta de su carro y la chica le mira con ternura, los siguió hasta un local de comida rápida y tomo una última foto donde ambos comían un helado y paseaban por un centro comercial.

Jiraya andaba revisando las páginas de chismes donde hablaban de su nuevo grupo "Kunoichis" y a lo que leyó ese grupo fue del gusto de muchos. Hasta que una nota le llamo la atención," _ **SAKURA Y SASUKE, ¿ALGO MÁS QUE AMIGOS EN COMÚN?**_ " Miro las fotos y sonrió, los chicos lo hicieron bien.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Sakura, cierta rubia de ojos celestes veía las fotos comprometedoras de su amiga.

—Vaya frente, la prensa actúa rápido— Comentó la chica.

—Ni hablar, que empiece el show— Murmuro la chica.

También el Uchiha vio las fotos y suspiro, sin duda ya se venía lo pesado.

 **¡HOLA GENTE!**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI ACTUALIZACIÓN n.n**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECE EL CAPITULO?**

 **ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES GUSTEN MIS HISTORIAS PORQUE MI MENTE YA ANDA QUE VUELA EN IDEAS. LA CANCION NO ES MÍA XD ES DEL GRUPO KAT-TUN: Wilds Of My Heart**

 **BESOS Y UN SASUKE PARA TODOS.**

 **KIKO:** Gracias por leerme n.n me da gusto que te agrade la historia

 **Nicky:** Si Kara me gustan sus canciones n.n Jajaja también las odié (y eso que las hice yo)

 **Maki-imotto:** Pues quería dar un giro a la historia y que empezara con DRAMA XD ¿Qué pareja apuestas? Espero te haya gustado n.n

 **KiRuRu-SAMA:** No sabes cómo te aprecio n.n sí van a cantar, muy pronto podré nombres en las partes de las canciones x3 jajaja ya sabes que un Sasuke malón nunca falla ;)


	4. CAPÍTULO 3 ¿AMOR?

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO.**

 **CAPÍTLULO 3.**

Ya en la mañana las chicas andaban de un lado al otro preparándose para así presentarse como la nueva girlband de Sannin records "Kunoichis" Kabuto estaba como loco buscando cosas para cada chica y claro maquillaje, pues él quería que esta vez funcionaran. Se habían cerrado las cuentas de la ex banda "Heart attack" en todas las redes sociales y se abrió la cuenta oficial de "Kunoichis". En la biografía virtual de las chicas salían todas como ex miembro y Sakura salía como miembro de _Kunoichis_. Jiraya hizo que las chicas de su nueva banda cerraran sus cuentas privadas en twitter y facebook y en su lugar compartirían las seis la página grupal.

En redes sociales como instagram fue el único sitio donde las chicas tendrían cuentas privadas y verificadas, la excusa de esta fue que el azabache se tenía que ver sólo las fotos de "su chica". Tsunade les dejó subir sólo una foto de ellas como nueva banda en las preparaciones a lo cual emocionadas subieron de inmediato una; Ino no perdió tiempo (vaya que era la más emocionada) subió una de ella arreglándose y puso " _Más lista que nunca ;)_ ". Tenten subió una del set completo sin más, Temari y Matsuri fotos de ellas ya maquilladas, hasta la tímida Hinata subió una fotos donde salían ella y sus amigas arreglándose y Sakura… bueno ella subió una de su… ¿desayuno? ¡Exacto! La chica puso que moría de hambre. De pronto un simple comentario de Sasuke "Se ve delicioso" Bastó para que las fans de ambos se volvieran locas y pusieran supersticiones de su relación, tanto positivas como negativas le llegaron de pronto.

Ya se empezaban los rumores de su posible relación, amigos, novios... vaya que la gente actuaba rápido. Los tres de Sannin estaban felices por dichos resultados, tanta fue la emoción que en ese día especial para Sakura, Sasuke tendría que actuar más cariñoso, pero si les llegaran a preguntar qué dijesen que son solo **Amigos**. Sin más partieron hacia el centro donde darían su conferencia.

—Muy bien chicas, ¿Están listas?— Preguntó la manager.

—Hai, Tsunade-san— Respondieron todas.

De pronto salen las chicas saludando a las cámaras que tenían en frente con unas sonrisas autenticas, tomaron asiento en la larga mesa que en el centro tenía el logo del grupo y empezaron por fin a dar por iniciada la conferencia.

—Hinata-san, ¿Por qué con su novio viene Sasuke-kun?

—Vino a acompañar a mi novio, es un buen amigo—Contestó sonriendo.

—Sakura, ¿Qué significan las fotos con Sasuke? —

—Pues sinceramente no sé de qué fotos hablan—Mintió—Él y yo nos vamos a dar la oportunidad de conocernos y quizá mi opinión sobre él cambie.

—Ino, usted que es muy cercana a la Sakura ¿Qué dice al respecto? —Ahí se encontraba Yamato para sorpresa de la oji jade.

—Bueno, mi amiga y Sasuke-kun solo son y eso no hace mucho conocidos. No hay más que compañerismo entre ellos o quizá amistad—Respondió con una grata sonrisa.

—Bueno… ¿Algo sobre el álbum? —Preguntó una periodista guapa.

—Bueno—Empezó Temari—Como ya saben ya tenemos logo y venimos más que nada también a anunciar el nuevo disco.

—Si bueno…—Intervino Matsuri—Va a ser un gran álbum.

—Y decidimos llamarle…—dijo la de chongos.

— ¡CHANGE YOUR LIFE! —Dijeron muy emocionadas.

Los camarógrafos tomaron bastantes fotos de las chicas y logo además de las expresiones de cierto par de chicos.

— ¿Cuándo sale a la venta? —Preguntaron entre tanto ajetreo.

— Estamos viendo fechas aún—Dijo la pelirrosa—pero el primer single y video sale en un par de semanas.

—Esperamos sea de su gusto pues le dedicamos bastante—Tenten miro hacia una cámara—Las chicas se identificarán con esta.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —Una rubia de coletas que ya estaba algo adolorida de estar una hora sentada preguntó.

Cuando ya no había nada más que responder, se dio por concluida la conferencia y siguieron un par de fotos para las notas y demás, las sonrisas en sus rostros demostraban una autentica sonrisa, la Haruno por algún motivo se sentía mejor que con sus ex integrantes y "amigas". Al final el Uchiha felicitó a las chicas y se fue con la pelirrosa a dar un mini paseo y según allí darle un pase a un concierto y empezar ya con sus citas "románticas" a partir de esta. Sólo pasearon y una que otra vez, se tomaban de la mano "amistosamente" los paparazzi y fans que los veían les preguntaban el que eran y decían "amigos".

Pasaron unos días donde las chicas se quitaron de la fama por unos momentos y se la pasaban de compras, realizando actividades normales y sobre todo, podían ser ellas en casa, lavar, limpiar el departamento que compartían (pues así decidieron). Hasta que llegó el concierto de Sasuke.

—Entonces ya sabes Sakura, después del concierto vas al VIP, te tomas una foto con las novias de estos y sales a cenar con Sasuke—comentaba Tsunade.

—Sí, si… ¿Luego qué? Sólo quedan dos semanas para nuestro video. ¿Cuándo nos amaremos? —Preguntaba iracunda.

—Mira Sakura para eso será después de tu sencillo. Casualmente nacerá el amor y más les vale a ambos actuar bien.

—Sí bueno, me iré al concierto—Dijo finalmente.

No es que odiara a la banda, era lo contrario, le gustaban sus canciones y era fan de ellos. Lo único malo era el hecho de el porqué iba, aunque le convenía y quizá cuando se hagan famosas lo botara y fin de todo. Se puso un sencillo vestido negro y unas zapatillas que asemejaban ser como botines, se acomodó el ondas su cabello y se maquillo sólo un poco. Salió con Hinata rumbo al concierto y durante el camino la chica estaba feliz del conocer al menos a una de las novias, esperaba que las demás fueran como Hinata aunque vamos… cada persona tiene sus gustos y es como es.

Llegó al concierto sorprendiendo a una que otra fan, muchas creían que acompañaba a la Hyuga, otras más actualizadas fangirleaban con que fue por el Uchiha; un guardia las pasó a la zona privada y en el trayecto saludaron a algunas chicas. Las fans se pusieron eufóricas cuando la banda salió a tocar una de las canciones de su primer disco y el primer sencillo que lanzaron. Mientras el concierto acontecía y casi daba fin, la chica pelinegra presentó a otras tres que resultaron ser novias de Neji, Shikamaru y Sai, eran unas chicas muy amables y muy guapas, solo faltaba la selfie con ellas detrás de escenario, subirla a alguna red social y por fin terminaría esa noche.

—Eres muy divertida Sakura— Comentó Ai, Una pelinegra de ojos azules novia de Sai.

—Muchas gracias, pero ustedes son geniales. ¿Una foto? —Preguntó feliz.

—Claro chica, Kimiko ven ya—Llamó a una pelirroja de ojos cafés una castaña con puntas rubias llamada Akimiko.

—Voy—Dijo la novia del Nara.

Las chicas se tomaron la foto y todas la subieron en sus cuentas y claro que de inmediato recibieron notificaciones de que se veían fantásticas, otras refiriéndose a su suerte y una que otra criticándolas. Sasuke bajó del escenario, miró a la oji jade y se marchó a cambiar, no sin antes decirle un "esperame" a lo que la chica asintió y siguió platicando con las chicas.

Finalmente el chico salió del camerino y se fue con la chica a la famosa cena. Sasuke sabía que la prensa les seguía, su indiscreción era evidente; tomó un poco de la cintura a la pelirrosa y la dirigió hasta la entrada de un restaurante normal, no era uno muy elegante pero daría un buen comentario a la prensa.

—Vaya que no nos dejan—Dijo la chica al sentir un flash.

—Sí, en dos semanas ya empieza nuestra "relación" así que mejor acostumbrémonos—Le comentaba como si del clima tratara.

—Tienes razón, bueno… creo que es hora de dar un show—Rió como si Sasuke le hubiese dicho algo muy cómico.

—Está bien—La miró divertido y acompañó en las risas a la chica.

La cena siguió entre comentarios sobre las visiones del futuro de sus bandas y una que otra risa. Cuando se dio fin a la misma, el chico hizo lo mismo que al entrar solo que ahora con una sonrisa en los labios. Dejó a la chica en su casa y arrancó hacia su departamento.

Los días pasaron rápidamente entre mini salidas y comentarios en la red, hasta que se llegó el día en el que se lanzó el primer video de las chicas. Un video clip que mostraba el talento de ellas, la emoción en su lanzamiento y de la canción hizo que las chicas vieran su video y cantaran la canción. Sasuke puso en su cuenta de Twitter que era un muy buen video y dejó el link, llevaba menos de diez horas de haberlo lanzado y llevaban más de doscientas mil reproducciones.

—Amo la canción, es magnífica—Orgullosa Ino reprodujo el video.

 _Everyday cannot stop thinking about you_

 _Cant sleep or eat or tweet without you, sweet love._

 _Seollein gidarime jogeumssik geudaereul saegyeo neoko_

 _Kkumkkudeon moksoriro deullyeojugo sipeun nae mellodi_

 _Ginagin gidarime haneureul kkok darmeun neol mannatjyo_

 _Uyeonhi mot mannaon irheobeorin siganeul chaewoyo_

 _Nae pume meomulleoyo sweet love_

 _Du nuneul majuchimyeo sweet love_

 _Oraen oeroumeun ije bichi nayo_

 _Geudaereul manna bichi nane sweet love_

 _Nae kkume narawayo geudaemaneuro gadeuk chan sesang_

 _Geudaereul algobuteo sarangdo sarangeul saranghajyo_

 _Nae pume meomulleoyo sweet love_

 _Du nuneul majuchimyeo sweet love_

 _Oraen oeroumeun ije bichi nayo_

 _Geudaereul manna bichi nane sweet love…_

Las chicas cantaron un poco y divertidas siguieron en su festejo hasta que el timbre las interrumpió. Tsunade estaba allí.

—Chicas, estoy orgullosa de ustedes—Dijo la rubia feliz.

—Muchas gracias—Dijeron todas emocionadas.

—He venido aquí para decirte algo Sakura—Dijo sin más—Mañana tienes una cita con el Uchiha, ha pasado un mes desde el plan y es hora de por fin dar a conocer el noviazgo.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Dónde será la cita? —Preguntaba exaltada la chica.

—Será en un buen restaurante, se besarán pues hicimos que se corriera el rumor—Movía las manos—en fin, ya sabes cómo actuar. Me voy que tengo una junta.

—Está bien—Se dio por vencida—Mañana entonces… ¿A qué hora?

—Dos, el chico vendrá por ti. Nos vemos—Sin más se fue.

Mientras tanto con los chicos Orochimaru ya le estaba poniendo también al tanto al azabache.

—Entonces Sasuke, ¿entiendes que desde mañana ya será tu novia? —Preguntaba el Sannin.

—Sí, mañana actuaré como el novio perfecto—Aseguró— Pasaré por ella puntual y ya sé que ahora habrán besos y nos acompañaremos a galas.

—Hablando de eso… están ustedes nominados a otro premio, sería la oportunidad perfecta para que la presentes como tu chica. Será perfecto. Bueno ya sabes, me retiro.

—Nos vemos Orochimaru—Dijo el Uchiha.

Ambos chicos desde sus hogares, empezaron a preparar las cosas del día siguiente para que se viera más real y que la prensa diera buena crítica de ambos, si esto sucedía más personas escucharían a las bandas y quizá más rápido acabara su contrato. La pelirrosa decidió llevar un pantalón de mezclilla roto y entubado, una blusa de color negro sencilla, Tenis negros y atar su cabello. El pelinegro usaría una playera de algodón blanca, un pantalón beige y tenis rojos.

—Ya falta poco—Susurró la chica al ver la hora—Espero que salga bien y no lo golpee

—Tranquila frente, saldrá bien. —Animaba a su amiga.

—Si Saku, verás que quizá con el paso del tiempo te acostumbras—Dijo comprendiéndola Tenten.

—Gracias chicas y…—El sonido de un timbre le cortó su plática—Ya llegó, bueno. Nos vemos.

La pelirrosa tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a por fin abrirle al chico. Al verlo se quedó admirada, era atractivo pero hoy se notaba que se esforzó por quedar al gusto de ella. Aunque por su parte, al chico le pareció que Sakura se veía muy bien con esa ropa… no es que fuera fea o siempre se viera mal, pero, quizá se esforzó por él.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó la chica.

—Hmp. vamos—La dirigió hasta su auto y manejó hasta la cita.

—Vaya, veo a un paparazzi cerca del restaurante—Comentó la chica.

—Entonces desde ahora empecemos con esto—Dijo para bajar, abrirle la puesta y tomarle de la mano.

— _Vaya no me esperaba ese gesto… esos serán algo más que amigos los seguiré_ —Murmuraba un hombre de mediana edad.

Los chicos entraron al restaurante y el camarógrafo hizo lo mismo, los vio muy juntos y de vez en cuando tomándose las manos. Tomó fotos comprometedoras pero… la sorpresa y su jugosa historia se le venían a continuación.

—Entonces… ¿Tengo que ir contigo a la premiación? —Una pelirrosa la cual estaba cerca de la puerta del copiloto preguntaba.

—Sí, oye… hay un camarógrafo cerca, voltea un poco.

—Lo haré—Fingió que miraba el restaurante y efectivamente había un hombre con cámara en mano—Pues, a actuar.

—Sí, novia—Comentó burlonamente y la besó lento.

Al sentir los labios del chico, Sakura le abrazó por el cuello y sonrió dejando ver una buena foto si se le tomaba del ángulo del fotógrafo. Vaya que se iba a poner emocionante.

 **HOLA.**

 **SÉ QUE EL CAPI ESTUVO RELATIVAMENTE CORTO PERO ES PORQUE POCO A POCO EL DRAMA SALDRÁ DE ESTE.**

 **MIL GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES DE MIS OBRAS (LOS HAMU)**

 **BUENO ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS *w***

 **LA CANCIÓN ES DE FIESTAR LLAMADA SWEET LOVE**


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 CITAS Y FOTOS

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO.**

 **CAPÍTLULO 4.**

La chica una vez que de reojo observó que el paparazzi se había retirado, se alejo lo más rápido que pudo del chico y se acomodó la ropa que con el abrazo y beso se le había descolocado. Se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes y después caminaron con las manos juntas, pues, si algún fan los veía tenían que actuar como pareja.

—Sakura, te parece si ya te llevo a tu departamento—Pregunto secamente mientras caminaban con sonrisas fingidas.

—Claro, vamos ya—Dijo de manera neutral.

La guió hasta el auto de este y como todo un caballero, le ayudo a subirse al auto y luego lo rodeo para ir con ella.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué haremos para los premios y demás eventos? —Preguntó la oji jade.

—Buena pregunta—Le dio razón— Pues supongo que tendrás que llamar a tu diseñador de imagen y que te prepare para la gala, ya después pasaré por ti e iremos juntos. —Sentenció.

—Claro, yo le diré a Kabuto. Muero por ver su cara al decirle para que me arreglará, se volverá loco—Mencionaba con una sonrisa—En fin, quisiera que al menos por ese transcurso hiciéramos una tregua.

— ¿Tregua? ¿Somos enemigos o algo así a caso? —Le preguntó extrañado.

—No, pero. Pues al menos creo que nos hemos dicho cosas… muy hirientes y pues no sé sólo sería esa vez—Lo miraba a los ojos directamente— ¿Qué dices?

— Hmp. Como sea—Aclaró el chico mientras seguía manejando. —Llegamos—Avisó luego de un tiempo.

—Muy bien, gracias—dijo a punto de salir.

—Sakura…—Llamó—Hay unos cuantos paparazzi cerca de tu casa—Señaló a varios camarógrafos que empezaron a rodear el auto.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó nerviosa. — ¿Ya decimos que salimos o nos esperamos?

—No sé, marca a Orochimaru, está en mis favoritos—Avisó señalando su celular.

—Muy bien—. Tomó el celular y marcó—Bueno… Orochimaru… soy Sakura, te pondremos en altavoz.

—Orochimaru, ¿Contrataste a paparazis? —Preguntó enojado el Uchiha.

—Sasuke por favor, habíamos quedado en algo. No contratamos a nadie ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Hay muchos rodeando mi auto—Reclamaba muy enojado.

—Es cierto, ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó nerviosa la oji jade.

—Fácil—Respondió el pelinegro—Salgan, sonrían, despídete con abrazo de Sakura y fin. No digan nada.

—De acuerdo, ya oíste Sakura—Le miro— Bueno, nos vemos—colgó.

Sasuke bajó del auto y apartaba amablemente a los periodistas para llegar al lado de la puerta donde estaba la pelirrosa, abrió la puerta y le tomó la mano; se sonrieron haciendo que el público se volviera muy loco. Empezaron a rodearlos y brotaban preguntas como: ¿Salen como amigos o son algo más? Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó con Sakura y contigo?, Sakura, ¿Es cierto que estas con Sasuke? A lo que ellos las ignoraron olímpicamente y el azabache dejó tal y como había dicho Orochimaru, a la pelirrosa la cual, sonriendo a Sasuke y prácticamente a los fotógrafos se despidió muy efusiva y con una cara muy feliz.

Después de eso, el chico se fue muy rápido hasta su departamento dando por concluida la primera cita oficial. Mientras tanto, donde vivía Saura, las cosas se pusieron algo… peculiares tras su llegada.

— ¡Ya llegué! —Avisó la chica— ¡¿Dónde están chicas?! ¡¿Hinata?! ¡¿Cerda?! —Preguntaba a gritos, cuando un ruido de la parte de arriba la sobresaltó.

— ¡Frente! —Le gritaron desde arriba— ¡Estamos aquí en mi habitación haciendo cosas de chicas! ¡Sube y trae unos refrescos! —Gritaba la Yamanaka.

La pelirrosa se dirigió hasta la cocina para `agarrar las bebidas y unos dulces, esto sonaba bien… noche de chicas, hace mucho que no las hacía; había tanto de donde hablar y hacer. La emoción le ganó y subió muy energética hasta la habitación de Ino, pero, al abrir la puerta sus expectativas de "Noche de chicas" la dejaron en parálisis por la realidad. Ino, Temari y Matsuri, sostenían a una reacia Tenten mientras Hinata le trataba de pintar las uñas con dibujos de helado.

—Déjate ya Tenten—Dijo Ino—Entre más pelees más te pondremos dibujitos—como por arte de magia, la castaña se dejó por fin poner la decoración de uñas.

Sakura las miró y salió a cambiarse y desmaquillarse, ellas claramente podrían esperar más los refrescos. Caminó hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta para posteriormente dejar las botanas y bebidas en su mesita de entrada, dirigirse a su armario para sacar la ropa más ancha y cómoda que tenía y quitarse el leve maquillaje que traía. Una vez que estuvo preparada, tomó de nuevo las cosas y se dirigió con sus amigas; cuando llegó, Temari le ayudó a cargar los refrescos y Matsuri unos dulces.

—Tardaste frente—Reclamo la Yamanaka.

—Sí Sakura, pero dinos lo importante—Mencionó Tenten.

— ¡Sí! —Gritonearon Temari y Matsuri—. ¿Qué pasó en tu cita?

—Pues, fuimos a comer y platicar—Empezó aburrida— Luego nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de un paparazzi y pues como dice mi contrato… fingimos ser ya novios.

—No me digas que…— exclamó Hinata incrédula.

—Así es, nos besamos—Dijo sin nada.

—¡Ah! —Gritaron emocionadas.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora? —. Preguntó la castaña.

—Pues tengo que ir a una premiación con él y así, nos dirán cuando decir que somos novios. Hinata—La llamó—Supongo que ya sabes de la premiación ¿No es así?

—Sí, Naruto-kun ya me invitó—Dijo tímida la chica.

—Bueno, no quiero hablar de eso—empezó la Haruno—Saben cómo me siento…

—De acuerdo—Afirmó Tenten por las demás—Mejor veamos una película.

Se pusieron a preparar palomitas, acomodar los sofás, tender colchas y escoger una película; se decidieron por una comedia clásica "Miss simpatía" la cual a todas les gustaba, disfrutaron de la película, frituras y de la agradable compañía y ambiente que las chicas creaban. Nuevamente, Sakura se sentía más feliz que con las anteriores chicas… Ahora que lo recordaba, se había enterado hace poco por un paparazzi que Alexis había terminado con su rico, guapo y cariñoso novio. No quería preguntar por el momento, también se enteró de que se habían arrepentido de dejar la banda, en fin, ya era problema de ellas. Siguió viendo películas con las chicas hasta tarde.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Sasuke, se veía a un azabache cambiando aburridamente los canales al televisor cuando una noticia lo dejó sorprendido. _"Cita de Amigos" ¿Serán algo más que eso?_ Luego mostraron un par de fotos de ellos en el restaurante y del momento donde se besaron. Casi en seguida tocaron su timbre.

—Hmp. ¿Qué quieres? —Habló a Naruto quien entraba como sin nada.

—Vamos Teme, no seas amargado. Te pondrás peor que un anciano estreñido y con sueño—Se quejaba—. Vine porque los chicos me dijeron que me adelantara para avisarte que haremos unas rondas de videojuegos en tu casa.

—Y dime Dobe ¿Quién les dio permiso? —Preguntó osco.

—Ya teme, somos amigos… en fin, prepararé algunas botanas y demás.

Vio como su rubio amigo se perdía en la cocina, para luego oír un par de ruidos provenientes de allí. Ignoró al chico y se sentó a seguir viendo algo en la Televisión y justo cuando ya se encontraba algo cómodo; sonó el timbre avisando de la llegada de sus amigos y compañeros de banda. Se levantó enojado y les abrió la puerta a regañadientes.

—Vaya recibimiento—Se quejaba el Nara— Oigan, ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—Por acá Shikamaru—Llamó desde la cocina con palomitas, refrescos y nachos.

—Bueno—Llamó Gaara— Que empiece la diversión.

Pusieron varios juegos y en casi todos el pobre de Naruto perdía y reclamaba que el juego le hacía trampa, que sus dedos se entumían y por eso perdía, que los chicos le hacían trampa, que como su pulgar estaba más re gordo que el de los demás tenía gran desventaja. Luego de un par de juegos más y unas cuantas cervezas, cada quien se iba ya a sus respectivas casas o departamentos. Una vez que el chico se volvió a quedar solo, mandó un mensaje a Orochimaru.

" _¿Qué tengo que hacer?, sabes que esto NO SE ME DA, pero no. Tú y tus ideas locas"_

" _ **creo que es evidente que tienes que aparentar ser el novio perfecto. La prensa debe hablar bien de ti."**_

Al terminar de leer la respuesta, maquinó un plan donde él se vería como el buen novio, era hora de empezar a fingir con aquella dulce chica. Tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a la chica para luego, irse a dormir.

Sakura, quien estaba casi dormitando al lado de Matsuri, se despertó por el ruido de su teléfono. Un mensaje de Sasuke, ¿Quién lo diría? Tomó aire y se sentó mejor para luego abrir el mensaje completo.

" _Mañana, en la cafetería cerca del estudio. S.U."_

—Qué motivador—Ironizó la chica—Bueno… creo que iré a preparar las cosas— se levantó del cómo lugar donde estaba y se dirigió hasta su habitación para sacar la ropa que usaría y avisar a Tsunade, quien, aprobó absolutamente la cita.

Luego de terminar de poner sus cosas y subir un estado en sus redes sociales, la oji jade se acostó y por último sólo envió la confirmación al chico. Se cubrió con las sabanas y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Aquel mensaje hizo que el dormitado pelinegro se despertara y revisara sus cosas.

" _ **Me parece buena idea, nos vemos mañana."**_

—Bien, ahora a ver sus estúpidos estados—murmuró enojado revisando cada una de las redes sociales.

Un mensaje que se repetía mucho era el hecho de que se la pasó bien. El chico le respondió su "creativo" estado.

 _Uchiha_Sasuke_ _me la pasé muy bien contigo hoy, ansío lo de mañana :*_

 **SakuraH** _**Pienso lo mismo, nos vemos mañana.**_

Luego cerró sus cuentas y se dispuso por fin a dormir, la semana y lo que faltaba del contrato vaya que serían demasiado molestos. Genial, ahora ya pensaba como Shikamaru. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso ya a dormir.

Mientras tanto en Sannin Records, un grupo de adultos discutían el futuro de ambas bandas.

—Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que haremos? —Preguntaba una ya cansada rubia.

—Pues ya empezaron los chicos, según mencionó Orochimaru ¿No es así? —Preguntó Jiraya.

—Así es—Confirmó—Sasuke me dijo y además ya corren rumores en las páginas web. El plan va perfecto. A este paso de aquí a una semana que es el evento, creo que esté bien todo.

—Bien, Tsunade. Avisa mañana a tu chica que no quede más con Sasuke, hasta la premiación. Será más impactante—Le afirmó.

—Muy bien, avisaré a mi chica. ¿Alguna otra cosa? —Preguntó cansada—Porque si no lo es, me retiro.

—Por hoy es todo, pueden irse—Afirmo y se levantó.

—Tsunade, bueno ya sabes que nuestros chicos están saliendo y eso…—empezó el de cabello negro.

—Al grano que quiero irme—le dijo enojada.

—Bien, solo quiero que tu chica no de problemas al mío. Me costó subir su fama. —Le dijo en tono arrogante—No quiero que por una chica las fans dejen de seguir a mis chicos.

—Tranquilo Orochimaru, mi Sakura es lo bastante inteligente, talentosa y atractiva para no echar a perder esto y te equivocas—Lo miro enojada— En dado caso TÚ cuida a Sasuke—Se fue enojada.

La mañana empezó muy tranquila para cierta pelirrosa que, con calma, desayunó y preparó un par de cosas para ir a disfrutar de un "agradable paseo con su novio" no es que odiara al chico, simplemente para ella, él no era su estilo. Admitía que tenía lo suyo pero… esa personalidad arrogante y mirada de superioridad la sacaban de juicio. Tomó su celular, miró su agenda y un mensaje donde Tsunade decía que ya no se viera con el chico hasta los premios y se tomó unas fotos aburrida, miró su cabello y no pudo dejar de pensar en que algún día no muy lejano quizá lo pintase.

—Buenos Días Sakura—Saludó la rubia de cuatro coletas— Mira ya nos queda poca leche… ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Tengo una programada cita si quieres yo hago la compra. Sirve que le saco provecho a esta situación—Argumentaba con un tono de diversión—Ya quiero ver a mi "fabuloso novio" cargando las cosas.

—Buena idea… Ino y las demás aún están como troncos, supongo que te vas ya ¿no es así? —Preguntó al verla ya lista para salir.

—Así es, tenemos que vernos en un café a las 12:00 y como son 11:15 me iré preparando. —dijo cansada.

—Bueno, te dejo. Iré a cambiarme y no sé visitar a mi madre—Dijo pensativa—si eso haré, nos vemos Saku.

La pelirrosa se marchó a la sala a tomar sus cosas, agarró una lista de víveres que comprar y se fue directo a la calle. La mañana estaba tranquila, el caminar como una persona común le agradaba; claro que no odiaba la fama y lo que llevaba consigo, sólo que a veces quería volver a ser al menos la chica invisible y que al caminar pudiera hacer lo que deseaba, claro que había sólo una cosa que no quería que se volviese a repetir pero… eso ya estaba en el pasado. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería miró su reloj 11:55 bien, al menos la caminata le ayudó y al hacerla rápido llegó muy pronto.

Pasó cerca de de un vidrio que simulaba ser un espejo, miró un poco su vestimenta. Una blusa blanca, cabello planchado, pantalón azul marino y unas alpargatas rojas, vaya que se veía bien, valió la pena ponerse a buscar entre sus cosas, algo casual y cómodo. Agarró mejor su bolso y se adentro ya directo a la cafetería. Miró el lugar y vio al chico sentado cómodamente en la esquina derecha en una posición que denotaba desinterés, miró nuevamente su reloj y notó que llegó muy puntual.

—Ya llegué Sasuke—Avisó— Bien, ¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó curiosa.

—Primero comamos algo aquí, luego vamos al cine a ver esa película que se estrena… Avengers y ya después hacemos algo que quieras—Dijo aburrido.

—Vaya, suena bien. De hecho te iba a decir que fuéramos al súper. Necesito comprar un par de cosas—Aclaró la duda impuesta por la mirada del chico—Ya sabes, comida y demás cosas básicas de la alacena.

—Claro, ¿Qué vas a querer? —Preguntó cortés al ver a la mesera acercarse.

—Un café cappuccino de vainilla y una tarta de chocolate—Dijo sonriendo a la chica que los miraba emocionada.

—Muy bien, a mi me traes un americano con uno de azúcar, un panqué de nuez y eso es todo. ¿O necesitas algo más querida? —Preguntó mirándole con una media sonrisa.

—No gracias, muchas gracias chica—Le sonrió.

—En un momento se los traigo. Permiso—Se alejo claramente emocionada.

Cuando la chica se alejó, la pareja siguió en lo suyo. La oji jade contestando a sus fans ya que estaba algo aburrida, iban desde el nuevo disco, hasta lo que se traía con el Uchiha a lo que sólo contestaba con una carita y ponía "algo lindo" Mientras el chico veía los mensajes que tenía sin contestar. Miraba de reojo a la chica y a la barra, hasta que se percató de que ya venía su orden.

—Bueno, aquí tienen. Cualquier cosa, son libres en llamarme—Avisó.

—Claro querida, muchas gracias. —Veía como no se movía la joven—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Yo… bueno en realidad, si pueden… tomarse…—Se ponía muy nerviosa.

—Claro que mi novia y yo nos tomaremos fotos contigo—Le sonrió— Dame tu celular—Pidió.

Así los chicos se tomaron una foto con la camarera la cual no cabía de la emoción que sentía. Los miraba y miraba su foto, la sonrisa que les dirigía era de infinita felicidad. Luego se marchó dando saltos y chillidos, dejando a la pareja disfrutar por fin su comida; aquel desayuno fue en completo silencio y por primera vez no tan incómodo. La chica miraba como el pelinegro se perdía en su café, vaya que se notaba tranquilo bajo aquella taza.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos—Avisó luego de un tiempo, cuando ya habían terminado sus cafés.

—Claro, ¿Cuánto te debo del café? —Preguntó sacando su cartera.

—Nada, se supone que debo pagar yo, no tu—Le dijo depositando el dinero exacto y un poco de propina.

—Está bien, sólo dejaré un poco de propina de mi parte—Dijo depositando un billete en la mesa—Así que… ahora al cine.

—Sí, así es. Vamos—La guió a la puerta y al casi salir escucharon como las camareras se emocionaban y gritaban por su presencia.

—Que emocionadas estaban—. Comentó la chica— Eso es agradable.

—Sí lo es—.Admitió, para abrirle la puerta del copiloto— ¿Trajiste auto?

—No, supuse que lo traerías tú—Le miró—Bueno, vamos al cine… ¿A cuál por cierto?

—Pues pasearemos un poco en auto hasta que de una hora razonable, iremos al que está a quince minutos del café—Afirmó.

— ¡Genial! El súper está también cerca del cine—Miró su lista—No nos tomará mucho.

— ¿Qué comprarás? —Inquirió tratando de hacer menos pesado el estar solos.

—Leche, huevos, bacón, papel, velas con aroma a rosas; son de Ino esas por cierto—Aclaró—Pan y mermeladas.

—Muy bien, mejor pasamos al súper y esperamos menos al cine—Sentenció.

—Perfecto, ve al súper de comida orgánica—Señaló—Luego pasamos al de en frente a comprar las velas y jabones.

Tal y como la chica sentenció, el Uchiha se dirigió a Organics center Healt, un gran súper que era bien sabido era el favorito de la chica. Salieron del auto y se adentraron al súper, pasaban por los pasillos. La chica caminaba como sin nada por cada pasillo, agarraba las cosas que podía comprar en esa tienda.

—Tú, ¿si sabías que nos renovarán y harán oficial nuestro acuerdo? —Preguntó la pelirrosa tratando de quitar ese silencio incómodo.

—Sí, ya me había comentado Orochimaru, por cierto es hoy después del cine—. Le comentó aburrido viendo latas de ensalada.

—No pierden tiempo…—Ironizaba la chica.

Luego de esa breve platica, la pelirrosa siguió concentrada en lo suyo y al finalizar las compras. El pelinegro metió las cosas a su auto y se fueron a la otra tienda a comprar las velas y cosas más prácticas. Al finalizar la ardua (al punto de vista de Sasuke) tarea, se dirigieron finalmente al cine. Pidieron dos entradas en los asientos VIP y se fueron de la mano—Bajo la atenta mirada de la vendedora—Hacia la sala donde se sentaron en unos muy cómodos asientos y compartían las palomitas.

—Esperaba ver esta película, demoraron es sacarla—comentó el azabache.

—Pues disfrútala, porque llegando tenemos obligaciones—Le recalcó.

—Sí, bueno ya va a empezar—Dijo señalando la pantalla.

Mientras la película avanzaba, la chica sentía como las miradas iban de ellos a la película así que notó como unas chicas llevaban playeras del grupo de Sasuke.

—Sasuke—Lo llamó en voz baja.

—Hmp. ¿Qué sucede Sakura? —Preguntó irritado.

—Disculpa molestarte—Dijo sarcástica—Pero hay un par de ojos que no nos dejan de ver y llevan casualmente playeras de tu banda.

—Ya veo—Dijo volteando—Pues… Abre la boca y tu haz lo mismo conmigo—Le aclaró metiendo unas palomitas en su boca.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor—Le miró desafiante. Tomo una palomita, miró de reojo a las chicas que emocionadas aún los miraban; se acercó a Sasuke y le pasó la palomita seguida de un beso.

—Lo vez, mejoré eso—Sonrió.

La cita pasaba entre palomitas y película. Sakura pensaba en que si esta fuera una cita oficial… no sería tan mala. Luego de un buen tiempo, la película acabó y la pareja cuando ya casi salía la acapararon las chicas que en toda la película no los dejaban de ver.

—Disculpen, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san… podemos tomarnos foto con ustedes, se ven tan perfectos juntos—Dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, luego de un par de fotos se marcharon y ellos se fueron a la compañía a firmar aquel contrato que seguramente cambiaría unas cosas. El transcurso a la disquera fue algo tenso, sabrá Kami que planes tenían para ellos. Finalmente llegaron a la gran disquera Sannin y se adentraron sin más a firmar el que sería el más grande contrato de sus vidas…

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO n.n**

 **MIL DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR NADA EN MUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO u.u**

 **ANDO SIN INTERNET, SIN CELULAR Y SIN TIEMPO ¬n¬**

 **ESPERO EN VERDAD ACTUALIZAR TOOODAS MIS HISTORIAS Y HACER LAS QUE FALTAN. YA TENGO UN PAR DE IDEAS SOBRE OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE MUEERO POR COMPARTIRLES. SIN MÁS ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN BESOS.**


	6. CAPITULO 5 CONTRATOS Y SALIDAS

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO.**

 **CAPÍTLULO 5.**

Entre más caminaban por los pasillos de la disquera, los nervios se sentían más latentes. Llego la hora de firmar el contrato de su relación, aquel que ayudaría a ambas bandas a triunfar en el mundo de la música y salvar la reputación del Badboy Sasuke Uchiha, a través de la integrante que ha durado más soltera y que ahora tenía que actuar como una eterna enamorada de su actual novio. La pelirrosa cada paso que daba se sentía más comprometida al azabache que estaba a su lado, no es que le odiara, pero si ese chico se comportara bien esto no pasaría. Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de juntas donde ya los esperaban con el contrato en la mano.

—Pasen y cierren la puerta—Ordenó Orochimaru y ellos obedecieron—Bien, tomen asiento.

—Ya saben el porqué están aquí, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Jiraya.

—Claro, para firmar un renovado contrato—Aseguró Sakura.

—Ahora bien, queremos verlo— Ordenó Sasuke.

—Bien, si tienen alguna duda comenten—Dijo entregando el contrato.

 _ **Contrato Pareja Ideal.**_

A _de 2011. (Fecha de inicio)

 _ **ENTRE**_

El señor Sasuke Uchiha, con domicilio en BD Grand Place 21909, Londres 3849, Reino Unido.

Y Sakura Haruno, con domicilio en LND Green Street 1111, departamento 27, London Heaven, Londres, 36591 Reino Unido.

 _ **SE TRATARA LO SIGUIENTE EN ETE ACUERDO.**_

1-. Son de contrato vinculable amoroso entre los respectivos involucrados, quienes harán una simulación o actuación de pareja ideal.

 _ **TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES.**_

2-. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es que ambos chicos finjan tener un vínculo afectivo del tipo romántico y explorar juntos diversos factores de su relación.

3-. La pareja acepta y acuerda que todo lo que pase bajo este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, además de que estará bajo los límites acordados que procederán en el contrato.

4.- Los respectivos novios aseguran que no tienen ninguna relación del tipo romántico antes y durante el acuerdo; en caso de tener una, avisar para ver solución ha dicho problema y resol verlo de la manera más discreta posible.

5-. Es preciso cumplir las normas y clausulas del contrato, toda acción que afecte el contrato será castigada a conciencia del infractor.

 _ **FUNCIONES.**_

6-. Tanto como el novio, como la novia, estarán al pendiente de la salud y bienestar del otro. Cuidando del otro en caso de tener alguna enfermedad.

7-. Los vínculos afectivos deben verse creíbles a los ojos de las demás personas, detalles del tipo romántico (Cláusulas 11.1-3 y 12.1-4)

8-. El acompañarse a alguno eventos y estar juntos algo de tiempo es indispensable para este acuerdo, Tipos de eventos cláusulas 11.4-6 12.5-7.

 _ **INICIO Y VIGENCIA.**_

9-. El novio y novia firman este contrato con fecha de inicio actual (al firmar) consientes de lo descrito en este y en total acuerdo.

10-. Este contrato será efectivo desde su fecha de inicio durante un periodo de cinco años a partir de la firma. Ambas partes pueden dar a conocer su punto de opinión y llegar a buenos puntos para el fin acordado.

 _ **CLAUSULAS**_

 _ **Novio.**_

11.1- El señor Uchiha debe estar al pendiente del bienestar de su novia y defenderla de las críticas negativas por parte de las fans de este, asegurándose de que haya una armonía entre ambas partes.

11.2- Cumplirá seguido algunos caprichos para su novia, quien le retribuirá, entre los que puede haber desde viajes, ropa y nimiedades femeninas de ese estilo. También apoyarla en algunos eventos musicales y/o sociales en los que se vean involucrados durante este contrato, así como apoyo en videos musicales y productos.

11.3- En los cumpleaños, eventos familiares y en el futuro compromiso se debe ver un vínculo muy unido entre ambas partes además del apoyo mutuo previamente mencionado. La pedida de mano se discutirá en su debido tiempo.

11.4- Los tipos de eventos de caridad en los que además de deber de apoyar tienen que asistir o grabar, ambas partes harán propaganda a quien en ese momento este en dicho evento o grabara un video de ayuda al evento.

11.5- Los tipos de eventos familiares/personales en los que se deben apoyar o ser vistos juntos son tales como Navidad, Año nuevo, Halloween, San Valentín y cumpleaños o eventos familiares importantes.

11.6- Eventos sociales que asisten como pareja, son algunas galas musicales donde las bandas estén nominadas o en el remoto caso de que uno esté libre, acompañar al otro en dicho evento.

11.7- Queda prohibido ser infiel con una novia o mujeres de una noche durante el contrato, cualquier tipo de infracción será castigado con su debida gravedad y borrado del historial.

 _ **Novia**_

12.1 Se mostrará delante de la gente como una novia tierna, amable, enamoradiza y muy dulce hacia su novio, abrazos, besos y caricias se harán presentes en esta parte.

12.2- Al igual que su novio, la señorita tiene que estar al pendiente de la salud física y emocional de su novio, también defendiéndolo de haters. Menciones constantes en las redes sociales y de vez en cuando una foto que muestre su cariño mutuo.

12.3- Retribuirá los caprichos concedidos por su novio (clausula 11.2) con agradecimiento y ternura, además de regalos hacia el chico que sean notorios para la credibilidad de este.

12.4- Asistir e invitar de igual manera previamente mencionada. Cláusula 11.3. Durante la pedida de mano, tendrá que alardear de lo muy bien que se siente estar comprometida con él, palabras románticas y demostrar emoción a la supuesta boda que los unirá, siempre llevar aquel anillo dado a su tiempo y no olvidar remarcar su compromiso.

12.5- Tipos de eventos o videos de caridad se muestra también como que su relación es la mejor, en caso de subir videos al canal oficial de la banda, hacer mención en redes sociales para publicidad. Eventos, ir lista a ver que la relación va muy bien.

12.6- Los eventos familiares a los que asistirán también pueden tratarse de cumpleaños de familia, salidas familiares que concluyan en foto de la pareja y siempre apoyando (ver más en cláusula 11.)

12.7- Eventos sociales como galas, hacer mención del chico y claro del gusto que siente al recibirlo. En entrevistas al hacer preguntas sobre él, hacerle menciones emocionada y con sonrisas enamoradizas.

12.8- No estar con algún hombre, en caso de que el novio sea infractor. Perdonarlo y seguir con la relación. Salir con sus familiares mujeres de compras y hacer mención en redes sociales de la buena relación que hay entre todos.

 _ **CONCLUSION**_

13-. Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula el contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos conformidad.

Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno.

Una vez que leyeron aquel contrato no pudieron evitar mirase fijamente y sorprendidos ¡Cinco años! ¡¿Comprometidos?! También miraron a sus representantes, quienes, ansiosos esperaban la respuesta de ellos.

—Y bien, ¿Qué opinan de este sencillo contrato? —Habló por primera vez Jiraya.

— ¿Qué es eso de estar comprometidos y cinco años? —Pregunto un atónito Uchiha.

— Pues es sencillo—Los miró Orochimaru— Como queremos que tengas éxito Sakura, además de querer mejorar de lo que hablan de Sasuke. Un compromiso es lo adecuado.

—Orochimaru, tanto importa… Tsk. Molestia—Hablaba furioso el Uchiha.

—Bueno, entre todos pensamos que era lo mejor, además aumentara lo que hablaran de ustedes y ese tipo de cosas—Explicó Tsunade.

—Por mi está bien—Habló Sakura—Solo es un contrato mas, naturalmente lo cumpliré el tiempo que se requiera si con esto mis amigas están bien.

—Tsk. Molesta—Miró a Sakura y no le quedaba de otra— Yo también lo firmare.

—Buena elección— Comentaba feliz Jiraya— Van a ver que valdrá la pena.

Así, ambos chicos firmaron sin más el contrato. Ahora en adelante ya eran oficialmente una pareja. En seguida que termino la junta, Orochimaru y Jiraya obligaron al Uchiha a poner que ya estaba en relación al igual que la pelirrosa.

 _Uchiha_Sasuke on direct: Ya no soy soltero, pero vale la pena._

Publicó solo eso y empezó a recibir muchas preguntas en su twitter, a lo que contestaba estar enamorado de su novia. Luego le llego una mención por parte de la pelirrosa quien iba a su lado mirando su teléfono como si fuera lo más importante.

 _ **SakuraH**_ on direct: _**Sasuke_Uchiha**_ _**me la pase muy bien hoy, me emociona mucho el que seamos novios por fin. Te quiero.**_

Sasuke, quien miraba la mención, atónito la retwitteó y se hizo efecto casi mundial el que ellos eran pareja. Ya habían hasta creado su nombre de pareja "SasuSaku" lo cual lo dejó sorprendido pues busco en google su nombre y ya había noticias sobre su recién relación con Sakura; discretamente le pasó su teléfono a la pelirrosa quien, al igual que él, se quedó sorprendida de lo rápido que actuaban sus fans. Luego recibió una orden de cerrar su twitter y solo usar y dejar el de la banda.

—Genial…—Murmuraba irritada—No llevamos ni una semana así y ya me piden borrar mis cuentas.

—Tranquila, seguro es por lo del contrato—Comentaba Sasuke mientras miraba a la carretera—Igual te ahorras el checar dos cuentas.

—Tienes razón, la borraré en una semana para que no se vea sospechoso—Le comentaba mientras veía ya la calle donde vivía—Igual diremos que juntaremos nuestras cuentas por comodidad, solo en twitter claro.

—Que bien, llegamos—Avisó.

Ayudó a la chica a meter las cosas que habían comprado en el departamento y se marchó comentando que tendría una entrevista en donde el comentaría ya su relación y que se le declaro en el cine. A lo cual la chica solo asintió y se despidió de él con un beso en el cachete para luego meterse un par horas a su bañera que bien que necesitaba un baño largo y algo de paz aprovechando que no había nadie en casa.

 **HOLA.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO n.n**

 **ESTOY EMOCIONADA DE QUE MUCHOS LEAN MIS HISTORIAS :')**

 **LES JURO QUE ME HACEN MI DIA FELIZ CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, YA PLANEO ADAPTACIONES E HISTORIAS PROPIAS QUE SEGURO LES ENCANTARAN, Y BUENO SPERO QUE ME DEN OPINIONES SOBRE QUE TIPO DE HISTORIAS NO HAN LEIDO Y QUIERAN LEER YO CON GUSTO LEERE Y TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

 **UN BESO A TODOS.**

 **maki-imotto:** Hola querida, acepto tu reto. Jajaja oroxTsuna xD ¿Qué pareja quisieras? Va a haber sorpresillas y drama xD

KiRuRu-SAMA: Jajaja Naruto es un loquillo, me divierto escribiendo sus diálogos n.n ya ha empezado parte de este show :v


	7. CAPÍTULO 6 ¿SALIMOS?

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO.**

 **CAPITULO 6.**

 **Aclaraciones: Muchos se han de preguntar en que voces me basé para las chicas. Muy bien aquí dejo la respuesta de la vida… al final la de los chicos.**

 **Matsuri:** Bueno ella es como una mezcla de Normani (fifth harmony) y Ariana Grande.

 **Temari:** Absolutamente le di una voz potente al estilo de Dinah (fifth Harmony) y Miley Cyrus.

 **Tenten:** Tiene un timbre armonico y soprano, como Cristina Aguilera y ritmo de Leig Anne (Little mix).

 **Hinata:** A esta dulce chica le puso una mezcla entre Jade Thirlwall (Little Mix) y Camila Cabello (Fifth Harmony)

 **Ino:** Decidí ponerle una voz potente (ya que es gritona) al puro estilo de Jesy Nelson (Little Mix) y Ally (FH)

 **Sakura:** Ella es la que complementa al grupo, con su rango de voz amplio Perrie Edwards (L, M) y Lauren (FH)

Hoy era un día muy importante en la carrera de las chicas, tendrían entrevistas en privado. La pelirrosa estaba preparada para todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke, aunque sabía que era evidente que le preguntasen, anhelaba que no fuera así. Se vistió con una falda azul y una blusa común blanca, era una entrevista informal así que no le importó mucho.

Llegando al set de grabación, Sakura agarró y saludó a todos, las chicas ya habían sido entrevistadas, excepto Tenten quien era aún cuestionada por Ayame.

—Sakura, Hola. —Saludó una enérgica Ino quien iba con un minishort morado y una blusa negra.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal la entrevista? —Miró a la tímida Hinata aún colorada— Supongo que Hina-chan respondió cosas de Naruto…

—Así es—Confirmó Ino—Temari y Matsuri se fueron porque tenían otros compromisos, pero bueno.

—Bueno, supongo que me preguntarán de Sasuke, verdad…

—Sí, ya acaban con Tenten, ¡Vamos frente tu puedes! —Animaba Ino.

—Ahora voy, nos vemos chicas—Se despidió la oji jade.

La maquillista retocó un poco sus labios que de los nervios movió y movió, acomodó su cabello rápidamente y le colocó un collar para dar "chispa" al look.

—Bueno gente, ahora la última pero no menos importante chica Sakura Haruno—Anunciaba su entrada Ayame.

La pelirrosa entró con una sonrisa al ver a tantos fans en el show con carteles de la banda, su nombre en corazones y una que otra playera.

—Bien, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que estás ya grabando tu primer disco oficialmente? —Preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—Sinceramente estoy muy contenta, es ya sabes… asombroso ver como tu sueño se vuelve realidad y varias personas te apoyan en el—Contestaba orgullosa de sus logros—Además no sé… creo que las cosas pasan por algo.

—Bueno pues a todos nos dio gusto ver como saliste de esa… salida de tus ex compañeras—La miró pícara—Que por cierto queremos saber, ´¿Aún tienes alguna relación con alguna de ellas?

—Pues he perdido comunicación con ellas, mi agenda a estado movida… pero no les tengo rencor, les deseo lo mejor—Miró al público—Creo que son más felices ahora, digo unas se casarían y otras ya no amaban esto, no digo que no amaban a los fans… simplemente dijeron que no era lo suyo.

—Vaya, respuesta dinos Sakura… hace unas semanas que sales con el Uchiha y han dado inicio a una relación ¿Cómo surgió esta? —Se acomodó en su asiento esperando la respuesta de la chica.

—Bien, pues fuimos presentados por Hinata, ella pues fue como la cupido para nosotros, hemos salido un par de veces. Solamente—Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Que hermosa historia, ¿Cómo te sientes en tu relación?

—Soy una mujer feliz, amo mi carrera y mis fans. Él es agradable— _Sobre todo con su gran ego_ —Bueno, quizá para muchos fue repentino.

—Que ternura, bien creo que esto es todo por esta entrevista, muchas gracias Sakura—Se despedía cortés.

—El gusto es mío—Se levantó para irse.

Al salir se encerró en el pequeño camerino que les otorgaron y abrió una soda de cola de esas que eran sus favoritas, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en que lo que dijo fue lo justo para tapar la realidad de ambos problemas. Le marcó a Sasuke para que fuera por ella pues habían insistido en que se debían acompañar en todo.

El Uchiha tal y como se quedó en el contrato, fue por la Haruno en uno de sus autos favoritos. La chica sonrió pues vio a un camarógrafo y se adentró al coche con el joven, los chicos pararon en una gasolinera y Sakura aprovecho para comprar un par de botellas de agua pues en el departamento había puras frituras. El chico al ver que ella solo llevaba agua se molestó, la creyó superficial y muy vanidosa para su físico.

—Ya compré lo que necesitaba, vámonos. —Avisó la chica.

—Hmp. Como sea, vayámonos ya—La tomó de los hombros y la llevó al auto.

—Bueno, parece que ya es oficial—Aviso al enseñar la recién noticia de la especulación de ellos como pareja.

 **SAKURA HARUNO Y SASUKE UCHIHA ¡¿EN UNA RELACIÓN?!**

 _ **Así parece ser al escuchar la respuesta de la cantante pelirrosa, pues hoy en la mañana fue entrevistada para "The Sunashow"**_

 _Una fuente muy cercana a la radio nos informó:_

 _"Ellos la conocieron en el rodaje del video que lanzó Jiraya como promoción a la disquera (el cual se canceló de último momento) y ambos han estado tratando de conquistarse."_

Con palabras de la misma Sakura, se involucra a Hinata Hyuga (También integrante y novia de Naruto Uzumaki) como la persona que los presentó al inicio de este rodaje. Ambos se les ha visto muy felices en varias ocasiones y en unas poses (besos) comprometedores, los chicos de la banda del cantante han expresado algunos motivos del porqué es tan misteriosa esta relación.

" _Sakura y Sasuke, se dice que están dispuestos a mantener su relación lo más privada posible por ahora."_

En una entrevista con la revista Look a principios de esta semana, Sakura mantuvo silencio sobre su estado civil actual, pero sí reveló: "Yo rompí con mi novio después de que el show que lanzó a la fama comenzó. Creo que hice lo correcto. " (Muestran una foto de ellos hace unos días (en la firma del contrato) donde Sasuke deja a la chica al departamento)

Aunque está barrida la imagen, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha no se salvaron, pues los vimos salir de la casa de ésta chica, ¡y se notaba que habían pasado varias horas juntos! ¡Los dos estaban superfelices!

Sin embargo, esta imagen revela que entre ellos hay más que una amistad que todavía no quieren hacer pública.

 _Hasta aquí con información. Nos vemos._

—Esto del medio es rápido—Murmuró Sasuke.

—Y La disquera, Tsuande me dijo que por el momento saldremos de la mano y así. Como ya es diciembre que quizá por Abril o por allí se confirme nuestra relación. —Le informó—Así que solo diré que tengo novio y tú que ya te pescaron, borraremos nuestro twitt y ya.

—De acuerdo—Se paró ya en la casa de la chica—Deja borrar el post—Mientras ambos lo borraban no podían evitar pensar en lo que se venía encima.

—Creo que es todo, nos vemos pronto—La Haruno le sonrió.

—Si, en mayo tengo una entrevista así que allí será muy oficial nuestra relación. Nos vemos. —Se despidió y se marchó.

La chica enfadada de los rumores y mensajes de odio y amor, apagó su computador y celular. Puso una película y comió muchas frituras. Una buena distracción. Sola en el departamento pues tendrían unas pequeñas vacaciones hasta mediados de Enero y las chicas habían salido ese día a sus casas, ella saldría en tres días… como extrañaba a su familia, la navidad siempre era su época favorita.

 **HOLA!**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPI Y LO COMENTEN.**

 **YA SE VIENE LO BUENO :3**

 **UNA COSA, ESTOY PENSANDO EN LA POSIBILIDAD DE ESCRIBIR EN INGLÉS ¿QUÉ LES PARECE?**

 **SIGO ABIERTA A LOS COMENTARIOS, BESOS.**

 **Neji Hyuga** : Quise darle ese look serio como Liam Payne (1D) y Passenger.

 **Gaara Sabaku No** : Quise darle esa voz melosa Joe Jonas y Ross Lynch.

 **Shikamaru:** Quise Darle una voz tranquila como la de Niall Horan y Luke Hemmings

 **Sai:** Quise Darle la voz alegre de Louis Tomnlinson mezclada con Bruno Mars.

 **Naruto Uzumaki:** A este rubio le quise dar la potencia de Harry Styles y una mezcla de Cody Simpson.

 **Sasuke Uchiha:** Bueno, a él quise cambiarle la voz muy gruesa que todos le ponen y le quise poner la voz de Zayn Malik con una mezcla del pelirrojo Ed Sheeran.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7 DE SALIDAS LARGAS

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO.**

 **CAPITULO 7.**

 **Aclaraciones, va un poco adelantado al último pero espero lo disfruten.**

Había ya pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que se vieron, la navidad les había dado tiempo de pensar las cosas, aunque una que otra vez se veían para un par de fotos para llamar especulaciones, la vida de ambos fue tranquila en esas fechas, hasta que el día de hacer oficial la relación había llegado. Si bien en los diarios hablaban de su ya sólida relación, muchos fans querían la confirmación de ambos.

La prensa ya había empezado a crear la historia de cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas, y cierta pelirrosa sólo veía aquel gran reportaje de su vida amorosa en la página de la revista de moda más vendida de esa semana.

 _El pasado noviembre, Sakura había declarado abiertamente estar feliz de su soltería y que le daba lugar a más cosas de su vida, pero que además argumentó tener un platónico hacia uno de los integrantes de la banda donde Sasuke está, nos ha venido con muchas sorpresas este año._

 _Sin embargo, algo se sabía de la relación de la cantante y Sasuke. En Diciembre, aparecieron unas fotos en las que se veía a la intérprete paseando junto al pelinegro, uno de los integrantes de la banda que ella reconoció le gustaba otro de sus integrantes y que ganó el último premio a mejor banda, por una gran carrera que se les ve._

 _Parece que Sakura y Sasuke se conocieron durante una grabación. Poco tiempo después, fueron vistos en el estudio de grabaciones Sannin cuando salían del mismo ¡juntos! Aunque el chico no tenía que haber ido allí. Esperamos aún confirmaciones ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_.

¿Qué que pienso? Bueno que esto es falso… pensaba la pelirrosa mientras cerraba su computadora y mensajeaba a su manager.

"Tsunade-san, ¿Es necesario que él lo confirme primero hoy? Digo Kiba es un amigo en común pero no me convence esto"

" **tranquila, todo esto ya está. Tus sólo sé la mejor de las novias"**

Sin más la chica esperó a que las noticias se fueran actualizando, cuando recibió un mensaje de cierto oji negro.

" _ **Orochimaru me dijo que en un par de minutos sale la confirmación, así que bienvenida a esto"**_

" **Ya me han informado igual que a ti, supongo que es tiempo de que salgamos. ¿Cuándo sería?"**

" _ **No estoy seguro, ¿te parece bien la semana que viene? Esta semana es para mi hermana Naori y mi sobrina Izumi. Iremos al cine"**_

" **Mejor vayamos a la feria o quizá a alguna playa"**

" _ **Bien nos vemos"**_

Pasó exactamente tres días para que se encontraran en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, donde la pelirrosa esperaba pacientemente junto al azabache quien ansiaba ya recibir la llamada para tomar el vuelo que salía en veinte minutos hacia Barcelona, donde pasarían un fin de semana muy romántico mientras se confirmaba su relación mediante un supuesto amigo en común.

—Creo que mejor marcaré a Tsunade, sino perderemos ese vuelo—Comentaba la chica.

—Sí háblale, aunque creo ver a un camarógrafo así que se discreta—Comentaba taciturno— Mientras yo hablaré con Orochimaru.

—Vale, pero sería más prudente que le envíes un mensaje. Yo marcaré y no se verá sospechoso—Comentaba viendo las maletas—Me parece que no hay un camarógrafo, pero de todas maneras.

 **La Haruno tomó su celular y con un rápido tecleo marcó a su rubia representante. Esperaba que ese viaje no se extendiera más de lo necesario, pues ya hasta tenían planeado que hacer allí.**

— _ **Aquí Tsunade, ¿Qué sucede? —Contestó la mujer.**_

— **Soy Sakura, dijeron que nos marcarían pero no lo han hecho. ¿Cómo estará el plan allá? ¿Dormiremos dónde? —Preguntó más preocupada por lo último.**

— _ **Pues, pasearán por el lugar pero en lugares públicos claro. Dormirán en una suite doble, pero hemos pagado al hotel para que digan que es en el mismo. Por cierto ya en una hora revisa las noticas en la web. Suerte—Colgó sin más.**_

Miró al chico que ya le esperaba y llevaron las maletas para por fin tomar el vuelo. Ya dentro del avión, los chicos eran los únicos de primera clase aunque claro, habían muchos en el resto del avión. Al empezar a despegar y después de un tiempo la pelirrosa miraba tranquila la ventana cuando fue interrumpida por su acompañante.

—Y bien, ¿Qué pasó con Tsunade-san?

—Pues me dijo que debíamos recorrer los lugares públicos de Barcelona, actuar como ya sabes, también que el hospedaje es una suite doble a tu nombre y eso fue técnicamente todo, el lunes regresamos a Japón. —Comentó mientras veía el menú.

—Orochimaru me dijo algo similar, claro que agregó el hecho de ser obvios en la relación. Y que revisara la web en…— Miró su reloj— Hace 15 minutos, Veamos.

Abrió el navegador y busco su nombre, la sorpresa se llevó al ver su relación ya confirmada por un amigo. Abrió la página y le señaló a la oji jade para que la vieran juntos.

 _Sasuke Uchiha, de Konoha's shinobi, tiene novia. La afortunada no es otra que la cantante Sakura Haruno. El noviazgo lo ha confirmado un amigo de la pareja, quien ha dicho que ambos están muy felices saliendo juntos._

 _"Es cierto que son una pareja y están felices de salir juntos y decirle a la gente que están bien", dice uno de sus amigos. "Llevan juntos unos meses aunque eran ya muy amigos", dice la misma fuente al diario 'The Sunnas'. Al parecer, y tras regresar en febrero Sasuke Uchiha y los chicos de Konoha's shinobi al Japón, el cantante y Sakura Haruno se reencontraron y se dieron cuenta que su amistad, que comenzó en 'Sannin', se había convertido en algo más._

 _Sasuke Uchiha le confesó a un amigo que al conocerla supo que era la indicada. La pareja se conoció durante la grabación del videoclip 'Sannin Now', canción del promo de dicha disquera y donde ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Felicidades a esa nueva pareja, esperamos saber pronto de ellos._

 _(Muestran unas fotos de ambos por separado)_

—Vaya, es inusual. Pero bueno, creo que dormiré un poco ya que son muchas horas de vuelo…—Miró el reloj que marcaba las 18:03pm— Diecisiete horas volando… Duerme un poco también.

—Hmp. Más tarde. Descansa—Comentó por cortesía—Creo llegaremos como a las tres de la mañana a España. En el horario de allá… en el nuestro a las 11.

—Gracias por el dato, descansa—Susurró acomodándose para dormir.

Cuando despertó la chica, notó que una mano estaba encima de la suya, no sabía por qué pero le hacía sentir un poco en paz. Movió la mano para retirarle un poco y se asomó por su teléfono. Si estuvieran en casa serían ya las ocho de la mañana, pero al estar ya cerca de España, quizá era tiempo de empezar a cronometrarse. Sacó su celular y contesto los mensajes de las chicas y familia que tenía.

" **Condenada frente te largas de vacaciones u.u te extraño"**

" _ **Me mandaron Ino, pero descuida. Cuando tú y las chicas estén conmigo en el tour será mucho paseo"**_

Envió el mensaje a su insistente amiga rubia y abrió el de cierta pelinegra.

" **Sakura-chan, espero te lo pases bien. A Naruto y a mi casi nos hacen una sesión de fotos en el súper. Morí de pena"**

" _ **Gracias Hinata, visitaré uno que otro lugar. Les enviaré presentes. Es lindo, ya me pondré a ver las imágenes y lo que pusieron."**_

Sonrió al imaginar a su amiga sonrojada en la compra, la sonrisa de Naruto y quizá algo muy obvio…

Abrió su navegador y miró que efectivamente estaban en el pasillo de ramen. La descripción en todas era sobre haberles visto haciendo compras como la gran y feliz pareja que eran. Sonrió al ver que esos dos se miraban para muchos años juntos (llevaban dos juntos).

Cerró su navegador y contestó a la rubia mayor.

" **Pilla te fuiste a pasear, en fin. Disfruta y no dejes que nada te amargue y espero el no sea como el vago de Shikamaru que de su grupo se ve el peor xC feo no? Llamame luego o contesta"**

" _ **Sabes por qué lo hago, Pero déjalo ser. No es así, ¿Qué tal con tu novio?"**_

Miro el de Tenten y uno de Matsuri que le encargaban obsequios, uno de su madre pidiéndole chorizo español y algún dulce, de su padre diciéndole que disfrute del viaje y de su hermano quien le dijo solamente que no se matara con su "novio falso"

—Buenos días…—Murmuró un soñoliento Uchiha.

—Buenos días, en cinco horas llegamos—Comentó sonriente— Quisiera que nos tomemos una foto acá para dar tensión a los fans.

—Buena idea, hay que darles algo de qué hablar—Comentó aún con algo de sueño—Súbela tú, yo haré una pero en Madrid.

La pelirrosa se acomodó cerca del chico y se alcanzaban a ver parte del avión y ellos saludando. El Uchiha enseñó su típica sonrisa y la pelirrosa una "duck face" Luego de haberla tomado la subió a su cuenta con un simple icono de avión y un beso. Etiquetó al chico y en menos de cinco minutos esa foto ya era muy famosa. Muchos comentarios sobre el "SasuSaku" estaban en la foto y muchos likes.

Cansada de los asientos, trató de moverse un poco y escuchar música mientras el pelinegro hacía saber que con su celular.

Así pasaron tranquilamente sus últimas horas de vuelo y se dirigieron al hotel a descansar un poco, en algunas horas irían a L'Aquàrium de Barcelona a empezar su recorrido, después en calles concurridas como el paseo de la gracia, de cierta manera esto era emocionante.

—A las nueve de la mañana nos vemos en el comedor—Avisó el pelinegro—Por cierto será mejor que revises tu correo. Hay algo interesante de Jiraya. Aviso que ya me resigne a todo esto así que qué más dá.

—Lo revisaré ya mismo, bueno nos vemos en un rato—Comentó despidiéndose.

Lo que les esperaba irá más allá de lo que imaginaban.

 **HOLA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **BUENO LES DEJO EL LINK DE LA IMAGEN SI ES QUE GUSTAN VER EL COMO ME LOS IMAGINÉ.**

 **Los quiero sayooo**

 **. /7f81d4da41d3dfc01134c0edb892d8c2/tumblr_nrrlshqqAv1shg1meo1_**


	9. CAPITULO 8 VIAJAMOS

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 8.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida.

La chica ingresó a la habitación para revisar su correo y se sorprendió por el "regalito" que les dio Jiraya.

 _DE: Jiraiya_SanninE_

 _Para: Sakura Haruno_

 _Estimada Sakura, espero sea agradable el hotel y el viaje. Sé que solo es por este fin de semana, pero, dentro de unos días que sea su concierto Sasuke Uchiha deberá ir a él para que el público quede más emocionado que nunca._

 _Luego de este, quiero que por la tarde se vayan a la playa y al día siguiente sean vistos en un lindo día de playa. ESPERO QUE DEN BUENAS FOTOS._

 _Aprovechando que ya es venidero el cumpleaños de Sasuke y que el tuyo pasó, si preguntan quiero que digan que fue para celebrar estos dos eventos. Los quiero como una pareja sólida, que se note que llevan ya mucho juntos._

 _Espero que de esta manera los medios y la gente busquen más sobre ambas bandas y subir nuestro marketing que gracias a las fotos recientes y a la que has publicado hace poco (la cual genero un buen ingreso) han estado haciendo que la fama de tu grupo, suba. Al igual que los buenos comentarios sobre Sasuke, espero que estos sigan aumentando la credibilidad y claro la fama._

 _Ya he avisado a sus representantes y por ende ya estamos planeando lo que sigue, pero vamos. También quiero que salgan a donde quieran una vez que llegues a Reino Unido a tu Tour._

 _No digo tampoco que dejen de divertirse, pero también quisiera que le den un algo a esa relación. Quizá usar tu odio en beneficio ante el público. Lo que refiero es que digas que al conocerlo cambiaste la manera de verle. No te digo que en estos momentos pero espero lo tengas presente._

 _Disfruta de tu viaje._

 _Jiraya._

La pelirrosa al terminar de leer el correo se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo le pedía usar el odio que le tenía al chico como arma de una historia de amor que claramente estaba manipulada para subir el ranking. Parte de esto no le gustaba, pues ofendían mucho a su persona en las redes sociales, claro que ella no le demostraba delante de nadie pero la verdad era que cuando le llegaban esos comentarios le bajaban su ya caído autoestima. Ella sabía que de su grupo no era la que tenía más pecho o cuerpo, pero al ver que sus fans la consideraban hermosa, hacía que su corazón Saltara de emoción.

Trataba de soportar lo más que podía todo aquello, en especial por las chicas. Ino quien la conocía desde siempre y todas eran parte importante de su vida, estaba agradecida de trabajar con ellas y no con su equipo anterior quienes solo se fijaban en el físico.

Preparó su traje de baño su vestido de playa, sus vestidos del día siguiente y se fue a dormir, quería descansar lo más rápido posible.

 _Mientras tanto…_

El pelinegro seguía revisando la playa donde tenía que llevar a la pelirrosa, era muy bonita la playa y la chica pero por alguna razón se sentía distinto. Ya había estado en esos lugares, pero ahora tendría que cumplir con un nuevo papel y transformarse en el novio del año, o al menos eso es lo que Orochimaru quería de él.

Ya había planeado como sería la foto que les mostraría a sus fans, las palabras y hasta que lugares visitarían. La playa 'privada' de la Barceloneta, donde pasarían su último día con la pelirrosa antes de que el empiece con una pequeña gira en Japón y china, ya en agosto iría con su "novia" a algún concierto, pues en julio Salía su primer álbum y como bueno novio tenía que felicitar y hacer publicidad. Pero eso sí, la chica tenía que mencionar su fanatismo y poner una que otra cosa de ellos.

Mañana enseñaría a la pelirrosa el lugar donde Jiraya los mandó a ver y después de eso irían a la playa para el último día para después ir al aeropuerto y viajar de nuevo a Japón, ya después la chica trabajaría en su álbum y el en su mini gira.

Poco a poco se quedó dormido y despertó a las 8:00 am para bañarse y preparar todo el día.

Bajó y se encontró con la pelirrosa quien iba buscando un buen lugar para su desayuno.

—Buenos días Sasuke—Saludó con una sonrisa— Hoy será un día agitado ¿No te parece?

—Sí eso parece—Comentaba—Iré por el desayuno, ¿Qué quieres?

—No tengo mucha hambre… un café con leche, una orden de waffles y fruta—Comentó feliz.

—Hmp. Ya vengo—Comentó taciturno.

La chica miraba como el azabache iba por las cosas y compraba casi lo mismo que ella, solo que este también llevaba huevos y Bacon. Una vez que regresó con la comida, se dispusieron a comer en un neutral silencio.

Una vez que terminaron, se subieron a un coche que rentó el azabache para ir al acuario.

—Es hermoso…—Murmuró la pelirrosa— Vaya nunca había venido, bueno antes de que esto empezara no salí nunca de Japón…

—Es agradable, pero te gustará más la plaza principal de Barcelona.

—Puedo imaginar que sí, bueno sigamos—Comentó llevándole hasta el último pez de ese lugar.

Finalmente terminaron de recorrer el acuario y se fueron directo a La Rambla la cual era bien conocida por ser de las calles más concurridas del lugar. Iban de la mano viendo los locales y caminando con lentes oscuros pues el sol estaba muy brillante ese día. La pelirrosa se detuvo en unos cuantos puestos para comprar lo que le habían encargado, compró un vestido y unas cosas de regalo a los chicos. Salieron de la última tienda y se fueron a un restaurante de comida italiana, pizza y lasaña fue lo que habían comido muy cómodamente.

Luego habían parado a Starbucks por un par de frappuccinos.

—Gracias—Argumentó la pelirrosa al recibir su café.

—De nada. ¿Qué tal Barcelona? —Preguntó en un vago intento de conversación.

—Pues realmente es bellísimo, bueno al menos lo que hemos visto—Comentó burlona.

—Yo ya había venido un par de veces—Comentó algo aburrido— Pero me gusta.

—Sí, bueno después ya iré a Londres. Jiraya dice que quiere que al igual que ustedes seamos contrato de allá.

—Pues no me quejo, es mejor que el primer contrato en Japón.

—Sí aunque no sé… Sannin UK Records es muy alto—Comentó nerviosa— Bueno pero es un paso más allá.

—Verás que puedes, a pesar de todo este embrollo—Comentó refiriéndose a su relación.

Sin más empezaron a recorrer más partes de Barcelona y a visitar la catedral.

Cuando ya se pararon para descansar, el Uchiha preparó su celular para la foto épica que subiría en las redes sociales para enseñar el cariño que se tiene con su novia.

—Sakura acércate para la foto—Llamó el oji negro

—Claro, este… ¿Así? —Preguntó acercándose detrás del pelinegro.

—No, así—La acercó a su cara—Disculpe, ¿nos podría tomar una foto? —Preguntó a una señora que caminaba por allí.

—Claro jóvenes, a ver…—Les tomó la foto y cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran casi grita de emoción— ¡Son Sakura y Sasuke, joder!

—Así es, quisiéramos algo de discreción—Comentaba Sakura a lo cual asintió y se despidió de ellos— Muchas gracias.

—Oh, ¿Podrían firmarme este anuario que acabo de comprarle a mi hija? —Preguntaba emocionada regresando— A nombre de Marcela, os agradeceré mucho.

—De acuerdo…—contestaron al uniso.

La chica tomo la agenda y le colocó una pequeña leyenda para que nunca olvidara que es bella por dentro y fuera sin importar que. Mientras que el azabache le colocaba que era hermosa y su firma. La señora muy contenta con ello por fin se retiró de con ellos y tomo rumbo a su hogar.

—La subiré ahora—Comentaba el chico mientras texteaba en su celular.

—Sí, ¿Te parece si ya nos vamos a la playa? — Comentó mientras se sentaban.

—Hmp. Como sea, espera un poco—Terminó de textear y se levantó para darle la mano a la chica y dirigirse a la camioneta directo a la playa.

Inmediatamente sonó el celular de la chica y una mención del Uchiha aparecía en la pantalla. Con toda la discreción posible que pudo, abrió la foto y leyó la descripción _"My Little sunshine"_ y la reciente foto que se veía muy linda.

Le tomo captura y la guardó, quizá si enseñaba esa ella después estaría más que bien. Cuando el pelinegro empezó a manejar, ella se quedaba admirada de la belleza del lugar cada cosa era impresionante; quizá algún día ella paseara con su familia por estos lugares. Quizá llevara a su prima Kira, ella le encantaba viajar con ella cuando se aproximaba cualquier fecha libre.

Finalmente llegaron a la playa y desempacaron.

—La habitación a nombre de Sasuke—Pidió el ojinegro.

—Claro, aquí tienes—Entregó una atractiva rubia.

—Hmp. Gracias—Subió con la pelirrosa—Sakura…

—Buen clima ¿no? ¿Qué pasa?

—Mañana saldremos a la playa, espero estés lista, hoy puedes hacer lo que sea—Dijo mirando el reloj que marcaba las seis de la tarde.

—Tomaré una ducha y veré películas, bueno… nos vemos mañana—Habló entrando el su cuarto de la suite nueva.

Escogió un vestido blanco delgado y flojo, vaya que le hacía falta el ejercicio. Miraba su cuerpo en el espejo completo, ya le empezaba a aflojar la piel de las piernas, pero que importaba. Era delgada y eso en la fama era lo que importaba, quizá si hacia unas diez sentadillas diarias se compondría. No es como si fuera una modelo pero a su gusto se sentía bien.

Se durmió pensando en lo que venía por delante para ellos.

 **JELOU ITS MEE XD**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE, AWWW MUERO POR DECIR QUE REVISEN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK HAY UNA SORPRESITA :D**

 **KAMI ESTOY EMOCIONADA!**

 **BUENO, ESPERO PASEN Y LE DEN LIKE U.U**

 **NO PODÍA RESISTIR Y SUBÍ CAP**


	10. CAPÍTULO 9 ¿Viajes?

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 9.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida.

Habiendo ya desayunado, la joven pareja se dirigió a pasar un par de días en la playa. La chica iba con un vestido blanco muy cómodo y recatado, pues a su parecer no tenía nada que enseñar y menos al Uchiha, mientras que el chico solo fue con un traje de baño azul y para cuando no estuviera nadando una playera simple de color negro. Iban tomados de la mano cuando sintieron un flash cerca, ignoraron ello y siguieron paseando lo más "románticos" que se permitieron.

Sakura miraba el mar mientras esperaba a que Sasuke llegara con las bebidas que previamente habían decidido comprar en esa playa privada. Mientras que Sasuke por su parte, ya había captado al camarógrafo a unos metros de donde se encontraba Sakura, así que lo más discreto que pudo le envió el aviso a la chica y su plan de beso en la playa. A lo que discretamente la chica asintió a lo lejos. Pagó las bebidas y fue directo a ella; una vez allí se acabaron las bebidas mientras veían sus redes sociales y platicaban amenamente de los planes de sus bandas.

—Entonces ya planean sacar su primer video a la luz… vaya supongo que es genial—Comentó simple— ¿Va a ser parte de su tour?

—Pues no, el tour es para darnos a conocer y eso, me da algo de miedo firmar en Reino Unido… ¿Cómo es esa disquera? Digo tú ya estás allí…—Preguntaba nerviosa.

—Es un gran paso, pero creo que vale la pena—Comentaba—Somos unos músicos Japoneses y de inglés, esto es novedoso.

—Tienes razón, bueno ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta y damos algo de que hablar? —Le tendió la mano.

Ambos se dirigieron cerca del mar y paseaban viendo cualquier cosa y en ese momento donde el camarógrafo ya se había aburrido de verles caminar, el Uchiha la toma de la cintura y empieza muy meloso con ella… por alguna razón eso hacía que el camarógrafo los viera como hechos el uno para el otro. La chica algo cansada de caminar y del fuerte sol, tomo asiento en una gran sombrilla y miró al Uchiha nadar muy cómodo en aguas medias.

Tomo un respiro y le marcó a Ino, eran en España las 2 de la tarde así que en Japón ya serían las 10 de la noche y conociendo a esa rubia loca, seguramente estaba despierta viendo una película o con su odioso novio. A veces ni la misma Ino lo soportaba.

—Ino. ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá? —Habló la chica cuando Ino contestó.

—Pues normales, empacando para Reino Unido. Oí en televisión que la banda de Sasuke dará también una gira pero en Estados Unidos… hablé con Tsunade de ello…—Comentó mientras se oía su soplido a las uñas.

—Bueno pues… ¿En que quedaron? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Pues… en que después de ello y de nuestro tour, ellos y nosotras estaremos una temporada en Reino Unido, luego de eso a Japón otra vez—Comentó feliz— Además de que nos harán promoción mundial finalmente.

La pelirrosa estaba contenta, esto valía la pena. Aunque separarse unos meses de Japón no le parecía muy buena idea, pero podría con ello.

—Voy a Terminar con mi novio. La verdad es que no soporto la idea de que me mande o algo así, la verdad es que me sentiré más libre.

—La verdad creo que es lo mejor, sé que superarás esto amiga. Cuando regrese iremos de compras y veremos películas de comedia.

—Jajaja espero cumplas condenada FRENTE.

—Ya lo verás CERDA

—Muero por contarte algunas cosas que le pasaron a Temari y a Hinata cuando cocinábamos ayer, casi matan de susto a todas… Pensábamos que Temari se había rebanado el dedo… JAJAJA

—Jeje supongo si me lo cuentan todas estará bien…

—Sí, bueno ansiamos que vengas.

—Bueno, te dejo descansar. Saluda a todos—Se despidió.

—Bien, nos vemos cuando llegues—Se despidió feliz.

La pelirrosa colgó, vaya que se estaba perdiendo de cosas. Miró a Sasuke… vivir en Reino Unido un par de meses… quizá fuese bueno después de todo.

El chico se secaba con la toalla luego de estar casi todo el día en la playa, se había puesto a pensar en ir o no a verla una vez que llegaran a Japón; vaya decisión difícil. Vio a lo lejos una mata de cabellos rosas, quizá sería tiempo de llevarse mejor con ella, al fin y al cabo fue debido a sus representantes que estaban en esa situación y, por mucho que le pesara, la pelirrosa no era del todo mala compañía. La vio saludarlo y acostarse cerca de la sombrilla mientras se colocaba protector solar.

—Vaya que el sol está muy fuerte—Comentó al chico.

—Sí, pero es agradable el clima para nadar. Sakura…—Habló dudando.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —Preguntó un tanto curiosa.

—Sé que estos días han sido un tanto difíciles para ambos, pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien. Pues hace un rato Jiraya me dijo que nuestro viaje se extiende una semana más pero que no nos preocupáramos. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo que de verdad ambos queramos?

—Yo…—Lo miró dudosa— De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Vámonos de la playa a algún lugar de España que este cerca de Barcelona, para que lleguemos en buen tiempo al aeropuerto el próximo viernes.

Ambos se fueron de la playa, directo a la Girona donde se hospedaron en uno de los mejores hoteles y descansaron un tanto para después ir a pasear por la ciudad como simples turistas. Iban muy a gusto ya que no había camarógrafos u órdenes de sus representantes, las pláticas eran amenas y no tan superficiales como hace unos días en la playa. Sakura se daba cuenta como con pocas pero muy valiosas acciones, el pelinegro no era aquel chico mimado y cretino que había creído que era; si bien era cierto es que desde su primer beso empezó a sentir algunas cosas extrañas en su estómago cada vez que le veía, ahora que estaban tan cómodos sentía una tranquilidad que no creía tener con él cerca.

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde su llegada a aquel tranquilo y hermoso lugar cuando las cosas se ponían cada vez más amenas entre ambos. Ya no se oía odio en sus voces y se quedaban un par de horas en la noche comentando lo divertido del día. Como hace unas horas cuando Sakura casi caía al agua.

Estaban caminando juntos hacia un restaurante de comida italiana donde había según el dueño del hotel, una de las mejores pizzas del lugar. La pelirrosa iba en la orilla cercana al agua mientras el pelinegro le comentaba del disco y de planes que él tenía en mente; Pero claro que en el rabillo del ojo el azabache sólo cuidaba que la chica no diera un traspié.

—Quizá sea tiempo de que nos demos un par de meses para componer las canciones en inglés—Comentaba mientras veía al atardecer. — Además ese tour solo es promocional… no sé a veces todo el estrés de relaciones en general es muy complicado…

—Pues si lo ves con inquietudes sí, ve el lado positivo. Puedes encontrar inspiración en estados unidos y no sé escribir algo realmente bueno—Miró hacia el chico— Yo… he compuesto un par de canciones del álbum. Me agrada encontrar en cualquier cosa inspiración.

—Lo sé, quizá haga eso… claro que primero tendré que ver si No…—Titubeo— Si no… me quedo corto de inspiración—Comentaba pensativo.

—La verdad creo que a todos de cualquier manera nos llega inspiración, lo complicado es unirla en algo coherente o que la gente escuche—Miro los puestos tras del chico— Creo que nos pasamos del restaurante porque allá atrás…— Se tambaleó al mirar atrás.

Ya sentía que le iba a pasar algo así, siempre había sido la dos pies izquierdos. Sentía cerca el agua pero gracias a unas manos en su cintura y un pecho cerca de él aquello no pasó a más.

—Sakura… ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó un tanto conmocionado al tenerla tan cerca.

No es que se le hiciera fea la chica, pero sabía que eso era distinto. ¿Desde cuándo sus ojos verdes eran más que un simple tono verdoso y eran un electrizante jade? Las respiraciones de ambos juntos se sentía tensa en ese ligero ambiente cálido que se hizo.

—Sí, si muchas gracias—Comentó aturdida mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Será mejor que regresemos—Comento dándose la media vuelta "No debe ser esto, es solo un contrato…" pensaba distraído el chico "Además mí… No. Deberé de decir que nos vayamos enseguida, además me urge verle, creo que me estoy volviendo loco"

Mientras tanto la chica trataba de componer sus ideas y calmar su ya muy agitado corazón. "Creo que deberíamos regresar a Japón mañana, le diré… ay Ino… lo que te tendré que contar" Cuando me nos se dio cuenta ya estaban en el restaurante.

—Sasuke, sé que estos días han estado estupendos pero no sé me siento floja ¿Podríamos regresar mañana a Japón? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Me parece bien, desde ayer ya no sabe Naruto que hacer—Le sonrió.

La chica miró esa sonrisa sincera que por primera vez se había detenido a analizar, era aún más atractivo cuando hacía esos gestos.

Sasuke Uchiha era un gran hombre, y no cabía duda.

Estaba cayendo en el temible amor hacía él….

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAN**

 **MIL DISCULPAS POR TENERLES ESPERANDO**

 **TENGO MILES DE TAREAS Y PROYECTOS, GOMEN.**

 **ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO YA QUE TENGO AGENDA LIBRE.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **COMENTEN QUIERO LEERLES 7-7**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10 VAYA VIDA

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 10.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida.

Luego de un viaje muy largo de regreso a Japón, ambos chicos fueron separados por sus respectivos grupos para las actividades pendientes de estos, los chicos empezarían a escribir las nuevas canciones para el álbum y las chicas empezarían a trabajar con su álbum debut para poder hacer la gira promocional, la pelirrosa se emocionaba al ver a tanta gente apoyándola tanto en su carrera como en la "relación" que tenía con el Uchiha. Está demás decir que al llegar los paparazzi los esperaban dispuestos a sacar información para la prensa rosa.

—Frente ya te extrañábamos—Comentaba Ino abrazándola—Te ves radiante, te hizo bien la salidita. Por cierto, mañana empezamos la gira en el estadio nacional de Tokio, muero por cantar algo hermoso del disco a nuestras increíbles personas que nos siguen.

—Sí, Ino te extrañé también. —Miró a las demás—Bueno a todas… en verdad me emociona, prepararé la cena y hablamos bien.

Las chicas morían por probar una de las cenas de Sakura, la chica tenía un don que hacía a la comida más simple, la más deliciosa. Claro que le deba pena cocinar pues se creía mala en la tarea, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario. Tenten no se encontraba con ellas pues antes de la gira había decido ir a ver a su madre en Osaka.

Cuando finalmente Sakura terminó la cena llamó al resto de las chicas y empezaron a comer hablando de lo ocurrido en Japón mientras la Pelirrosa estaba en ese viaje con Sasuke.

—Vaya. Se pasaron buenos ratos, muero por ver a Tenten con esmalte en las uñas—Comentó riendo.

—Lo sé—Reía Temari—Es una verdadera lástima que no estuvieras… pero lo bueno es que en el tour pasarán cosas, como mañana que vamos a preparar maletas e irnos después de este concierto a Reino Unido.

La pelirrosa solo podía pensar en esos momentos en lo cómoda que se lo había pasado en la playa y en aquella pequeña ciudad. Sin duda alguna ese viaje había valido la pena, eran aquellos recuerdos los que la ponían de buenas y la hacían ansiar aquel tour, llevaba mucho soñando con ser una cantante famosa y, ahora gracias a su manager y el equipo, podrá cumplir su sueño y que mejor que con chicas tan buenas y divertidas como las que estaban en su banda. Tomó los platos sucios y los dejó en el fregadero, ya al día siguiente los limpiaría.

Sasuke había llegado de ver a su familia y de hablar de su situación con Sakura con… definitivamente se sentía un poco relajado sin peso encima, al fin y al cabo, las cosas con la pelirrosa eran para obtener un bien común. Cantar y estar bien las bandas. Se adentró a su habitación por el equipaje (pues irían ellos y a los Estados Unidos) y salió a la camioneta en la cual se encontraba el resto de la banda, genial 13 horas y un tanto más con el idiota de Naruto, lo bueno es que salían de noche. Sonó su teléfono y contestó un tanto cansado ya dentro de la camioneta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó como siempre.

—Creí que te gustaría saber de mí…—Contestó una voz—Estoy en los Ángeles, pensé que vendrás como es obvio a verme y no sé, ir a pasear a algún club.

—No sé, quizá nos veamos. Igual te marco y lo sabes.

—Veo que estás cansado, supongo que por el contrato ese… pero tú me tienes que venir a ver. —Se escuchó un poco molesta la voz— Márcame cuando llegues, saldremos a pasar un buen rato en un club nocturno o algo.

Su familia estaba un tanto confundida y su hermano mayor Itachi, Itachi… hace tiempo que no lo veía, creía que sería bueno verle y discutir de tantas cosas, beber un poco además de recordar los viejos tiempos. Aunque a veces el parecía más el hermano mayor pues su hermano solía aveces ser un poco… infantil; pero a pesar de eso le quería mucho aunque parecía lo contrario. SÍ. En definitiva verlo estaría muy bien.

Colgó el Uchiha y recargó un poco el brazo por sus ojos, sabía que tenía encima de él las miradas de los demás chicos, que, guardaban un silencio sepulcral; como le gustaría que todo acabara y estuviera tan cómodo como cuando tuvo ese escape con la pelirrosa… Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en aquellos días, no debía hacerlo. NO. Bajó de la camioneta y observó a sus amigos hablar entre ellos, mientras él, seguía apartado y en su lucha interna. Muchas fans estaban dándoles la despedida en el aeropuerto y se quedaron allí hasta que no los vieron despegar; lo mejor sería dormir, aquel viaje a USA sería muy largo. Miro por la ventanilla y se despidió de las chicas mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir bastante.

Ya había pasado una semana del viaje de Sasuke y ahora ya en Londres, iban a presentar una entrevista y un concierto cuando Tsunade se acercó a la chica.

—Sakura, hay algo que tienes que ver—Llamó un poco alerta—Y como sabes, tienes que desmentir todo y decir "no sé nada" después de la entrevista y antes del concierto, Jiraya hablará con ustedes. Sasuke y tú.

—Vale, pero… ¿Qué tengo que mirar? —Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

Tsunade le acercó el celular unas fotos del Uchiha en un centro nocturno con varios chicos y chicas pasándosela en grande, se le veía sonriente y muy cómodo sentado al lado de dos chicas. Sakura no creía lo que veía, aquel chico sonriente era muy opuesto al que fingía ser su novio en público. Su corazón sintió una muy pequeña opresión. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se fue con el resto de las chicas a dar su última entrevista de la semana, antes del último concierto de esa semana, luego venían tres días de descanso. Si mal no recordaba, Hinata viajaría a ver a su novio para regresar a tiempo antes de dirigirse a Dublín.

Pasó a la entrevista grupal y se sentó entre Tenten y la rubia Ino, todas se veían muy cómodas en aquel sillón de terciopelo.

—Gracias por haber venido chicas—Saludaba la entrevistadora—Los fans están emocionados de su primer disco y este tour pequeño para promoción, ¿Cómo se sienten al respecto?

—Vaya, me siento muy bien nosotras jamás nos esperamos esto—Contestó Hinata ya menos penosa.

—Bien, espero se sientan cómodas aquí en Londres, cuéntanos Ino… ¿Es verdad que rompiste con tu novio?

—Sí es verdad. —Contestó sincera—Las cosas no funcionaron, él es un buen sujeto, más no mi tipo.

—Sabemos que Tenten ya no tiene nada, ahora tu Ino y que nuestra linda Hinata ya cumplirá pronto su aniversario con Naruto, ¿Cómo se sienten al ver a los chicos de la banda? —Preguntaba interesada.

—Yo me emociono, soy fanática de ellos—Comentaba Matsuri.

—La verdad es que es bueno verlos y ponernos al día, es divertido el tiempo con ellos. —Comentaba sonriendo Temari.

—Yo me la paso bien con todos ellos, aunque me la pase peleando el control del Xbox junto a Sakura—Sonreía Tenten.

—De entre nosotras Sakura y Tenten son las que más juegan—Comentaba Hinata—Como un par de niños—Terminó Ino por ella.

—La verdad es que estamos felices por sus relaciones y un poco caídas por los quiebres…—Comentaba Ino de nuevo.

—Vaya, tal parece que sus relaciones van en picada… Pues verán, hace poco nos llegó un rumor—Miró a Tenten y Sakura—Nos han dicho que el gran Sasuke Uchiha te ha sido infiel Sakura, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

—Vaya, no tenía idea. No sé exactamente nada de la situación. —La entrevistadora la vio perversamente.

—Pues lo que nos enteramos los fanáticos y medios fue que…—Mostró una pantalla con el sitio de internet de la televisora.

" _El futuro para la pareja pinta bastante oscuro después de las últimas noticias del cantante: Sasuke Uchiha ha podido engañar por partida doble a Sakura Haruno durante su estancia en Los Angeles._

 _Según afirma la revista «Page Setsune», varios testigos de un club de Los Angeles vieron al Cantante en actitud muy cariñosa con una morena que le habría seducido, pero además, llegan rumores que en otra discoteca, le vieron besándose con otra chica._

 _Por si esto fuera poco, Sasuke se marchó del sitio con la chica. El protagonista de los «Juegos del Hambre» ha contestado que no hay nada de cierto en lo escrito por Page Setsuna. Pasan tanto tiempo separados que es inevitable planteárselo pues ambos son famosos y están en la cima del éxito en estos momentos, ocupados. Esperamos alguna reacción o confirmación de la pareja."_

—Pues bien Sakura, esto es lo que se dice—Mira a las chicas—Alguna sabía de esto.

—Yo no, pero han de ser rumores, pues ya hasta han quedado este par de tortolos—Comentaba Temari.

—Yo pienso que son mentiras, digo la llama diario. La verdad es que se ven tiernos juntos—Hablaba Matsuri con ojos soñadores—Pero aquí solo puede opinar Saku.

—La verdad no sé porque dicen eso, es desconcertante… ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? —Preguntaba muy incómoda la pelirrosa.

—Bien, prosigamos con la última pregunta. ¿Cuál será el primer single?

—Vaya eso aún no lo tenemos planeado—Contestó Sakura— La verdad es que primero sacaremos el disco y veremos en conjunto cual.

Tras la respuesta de la banda sobre el no saber que quieren como single, concluyó la entrevista a esas chicas amables. Sakura y las chicas se dirigieron directo a la arena de Londres para su último concierto y se adentró en el pequeño despacho de Tsunade para hablar con Jiraya sobre la situación de ella con Sasuke, seguía sin creer que el chico hubiera sido tan idiota para dejarse llevar por el alcohol. Tocó dos veces y se adentró, observó a la rubia hablar con Jiraya y Orochimaru en un chat grupal, también al Uchiha enojado y con la vista en otra parte.

—Vaya que ya llegó, bien Sakura. Irás a Los Ángeles a ver a Sasuke—Sentenció Jiraya—Tengo reunión, discutan el resto ustedes.

Sin más se desconectó quedando sólo Tsunade, Orochimaru, Sasuke y la pelirrosa.

—Bien Orochimaru, gracias a las estupideces de tu chico ahora mi Sakura irá. Trátala bien. —Sentenció.

—Ya hablé con él—Contestó recordando su actitud al enterarse…

La noticia corrió como agua a las manos del peli largo, furioso y despiadado llamó al pelinegro para llamarle la atención.

—Ya te había dicho una y otra vez que no salieras aún que el mismo presidente esté en el mejor bar—Miró furioso como el pelinegro parecía inmune—Simplemente todo iba tan bien y sales con tu tremenda estupidez, no sé cómo le harás pero no más salidas.

—Ya sé, no pude evitarlo. Sabes lo importante que es…—Lo cortó el furioso hombre.

—Nada. Lo guardas en secreto esto o te despides de…—Le cortó de inmediato el pelinegro.

—Ya, para la otra seré muy cuidadoso y sobre todo no saldré tanto ya—Salió furioso del despacho, iba al hotel a tomarse quizá un buen brandy y un cigarro.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar mirar como el chico fruncía el cejo y miraba con un toque de perdón en su mirada.

—La verdad no tengo inconveniente en ir—Miró a su "novio" —Nos veremos mañana Sasuke-kun.

—Nos vemos—Dijo este seco.

—Bueno, la cuidaré ten eso por seguro. Nos vemos Sakura, Tsunade. —Se despidió para cortar el video llamado.

Sakura salió y habló un poco con las chicas para quitarse de mente su nuevo viaje, ya habían quedado en que la primera canción de esa noche, sería su primer single. Más motivada salió al escenario a cantar como siempre. Con el corazón.

(La canción del link es la que cantan)

Terminando y como si se muriera, Tsunade prácticamente la aventó a una limosina que la llevaría al aeropuerto ya lista para ir a Los Angeles. Sakura se metió en el jet y cerró los ojos, a pesar de los problemas, se quedó dormida como en días no lo hacía. Una azafata le llamó y despertó luego de horas de viaje, se sentía un poco descansada y nerviosa, podía ya sentir la temperatura del ambiente, no muy diferente a las costas de Japón. Salió lentamente del avión y se dirigió a la camioneta donde el pelinegro ya la espera. Gracias a las órdenes de manager. Este la saludó un poco seco y se dirigieron a un hotel donde la chica pasaría la noche.

—Yo…—Trató de hablar la chica—Siento que te dijera de cosas Orochimaru, podríamos quizá pasear y que nos tomen fotos y por fin callar este asunto.

—Suena bien, iremos a caminar por las calles y si quieres de compras—La miró con un poco de compasión—Además, tenemos que hablar.

La chica asintió y miró el paisaje, si fuera esta otra situación lo hubiera ansiado… pero en esos momentos no se sentía con las ganas de discutir o hablar; en un silencio sepulcral llegaron al hotel donde el chico espero a la pelirrosa en el recibidor de la suite mientras esta se cambiaba de ropas para unas más adaptadas al clima y a las actividades que harían. Él iba de pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca muy sencillo y la pelirrosa optó por una falda corta algo anticuada y casual y una blusa sencilla, tomaron la pequeña mochila de la pelirrosa y se fueron a recorrer aquella ciudad.

Llevaban un tiempo ya caminando y se detuvieron en una tienda muy reconocida de objetos icono del lugar a comprar un par de cosas para las chicas. La chica del aparador los reconoció y con una emoción enorme en sus ojos ansiaba ver alguna muestra de afecto; cosa que no pasó por alto en ambos chicos y mirándose cómplices empezaron a repartirse uno que otro beso y sonreír mientras elegían los recuerdos. La chica miró a la pareja y les pisió un autógrafo y les advirtió que usualmente ese lugar estaba repleto de prensa, cosa que les hizo sentir paz al saber que el "engaño" sería olvidado.

Recorrieron el estacionamiento de la tienda ya en una hora muy tarde, casi de noche. Pues se la pasaron en todos los lugares que pudieron recorrer tranquilos todo el día, y, tomados de la mano se adentraron a un café pequeño que había por el lugar, la chica encendió su móvil, buscó su nombre y las noticias de ellos. Miró aquel reporte de la cita junto al azabache.

" _Sakura Haruno y su novio, el cantante Sasuke Uchiha, dieron un paseo por la ciudad en donde está de gira el chico, Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos. Con estas fotos y las de hace unos días en España, quedó clarísimo que ya que no tienen problemas. Se ve que estos chicos disfrutan al máximo cada momento juntos, pues desde hace días no se veían, ya que Saku estaba en Londres en su pequeña gira, mientras que Sasuke andaba en California terminando su gira por Estados Unidos para después dedicarse al nuevo álbum._

 _Ya conocen el lío que se formó a partir del supuesto engaño y las claras evidencias (fotos de Sasuke y la desconocida besándose), por si acaso, les lo recordamos: Sasuke explicó después de aquello que sólo quería a Sakura además de negar cualquier asunto de infidelidad y ella al enterarse, horas después tomó un avión hacia Los Angeles para encontrarse y solucionarlo. Parece que su novia, Sakura Haruno, le ha perdonado su infidelidad, ya que, según informan, ambos han pasarán la noche juntos en la habitación de hotel de ella._

 _Parece que tuvo arreglo, pues Sakura fue vista muy sonriente y con el pelinegro paseando. Pero no sabemos cómo se habrá tomado el rumor de engaño, ¡debe estar muy cansada de que su relación esté siempre en el punto de mira!_ "

Los chicos rieron un poco por las cosas que decían de ellos y se concentraron en sus cafés, el chico se notaba un tanto nervioso.

—Sasuke… ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó curiosa con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que ser sincero contigo, la chica con la que me vieron besarme…—Trataba de explicar.

—Ella era la pelinegra, ¿No? ¿Qué le sucede? —Preguntaba un poco curiosa.

—Ella en realidad o es una desconocida para mí, se llama Harumi. Desde hace más de ocho meses la conozco.

—Vaya, pues no sé qué decir en realidad…—La cortó el chico.

—Es mi novia, sé que siempre me decía soltero. Pero ella no quería que se enterara nadie, Orochimaru sabía y aun así el…—Gruñó de enojo.

—Comprendo, de verdad. Mira es un poco tarde me gustaría descansar—Se levantó— ¿Podríamos irnos?

Asintiendo se marcharon directo al hotel con la chica en silencio y ya en la puerta de esta el chico trató de romper el silencio.

—Esto no nos afecta, pues somos un contrato. Aun así ya le dije que sería la última vez que nos veríamos, al menos aquí. Nadie reconoció su cara que es lo importante.

—Ya, claro. Bien nos vemos en un par de meses. —Lo miró con una sonrisa—Solo se discreto, no quiero más interrupciones en el trabajo.

—Sakura yo…—La chica le cerró la puerta, dos corazones a mil por hora estaban divididos por esa fría pared.

La chica cerró los ojos…

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? ¿OBVIO? ¿NO TANTO? ¿IMPACTANTE?**

 **¿CÓMO REACCIONARÁ SAKURA?**

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 11 CONOCIENDOLAS

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 11.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida.

La chica cerró los ojos… y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, como pudo llegó a su habitación. Miró la cama y se aventó en ella a seguir llorando, pensar que empezaba a sentir cosas por él… por alguna razón el enterarse había hecho que se le partiera el corazón. Miraba a su celular y marcó cierto número. Ya mismo se regresaba a Dublín, pues ya las chicas estaban allí; además de que ese mismo día sacarían su álbum a la venta y la conmemoración sería en Dublín, de allí regresaría a Japón y descansarían un mes para poder recuperarse para una gala y unos conciertos. Vaya que su agenda como famosa sería apretada.

—Animo Sakura—Se decía a si misma—Mañana será otro nuevo día.

Así esperó la camioneta y se dirigió hasta ella mirando por encima del hotel, olvidaría ese mal rato con Sasuke pues, al fin y al cabo no estaban en una relación. Aunque esperaba ella que en mínimo se hicieran amigos. Jiraya le había ya mencionado que como ya cumplirían en pocos meses un año se irían de viaje a algún lugar exótico pero que permanecieran ni tan cerca ni tan lejos esos meses que faltaban, ella podía con ello. Ya cuando salió de su profunda reflexión, estaba a bordo del avión esperando el despegue. Un mensaje de Sasuke le llegó de pronto.

" _¿Por qué te marchaste? Siento lo de mi novia, de verdad no quería que pasaran las cosas así"_

" _ **No te preocupes en absoluto, solo pido discreción. Me marcho por lo de mi disco, Jiraya me lo pide"**_

" _Bueno. Por cierto me iré de gira a las orillas de Dinamarca, quizá podamos vernos."_

" _ **Sería bueno, sólo me desocupo de mis deberes del disco. Lleva a tu chica, sería divertido"**_

Al escribir eso la chica sintió una punzada en el corazón que ignoró.

" _Quizá en otro momento, buen viaje"_

La chica bloqueó la pantalla y se durmió la mayoría del viaje, era pesado pero la relajaba.

Despertó en la mañana del día de la presentación del disco que había salido la portada en la madrugada y lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus whatsapp, mensajes y buscó alguna noticia sobre su disco. Cosa que Naturalmente encontró.

" _Kunoichis estrenan disco_

 _Kunoichis acaba de presentar la portada de su nuevo disco. Se llamará Hatsukoi y será el primer disco del grupo de chicas japonesas del momento. ¿Qué no te suenan? ¡Pues en BRAVO te las presentamos! Las Kunoichis son Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Matsuri y Sakura. Se presentaron al Sannin como sustitutas a heart attack, allí se unieron como grupo. Conquistaron al público con su simpatía y sus voces, y ahora vienen dispuestas arrasar con su disco. La historia te resulta familiar, ¿verdad? Se parece mucho a la de Konoha's Shinobis. Pero ahí no acaban todas sus coincidencias. Sakura Haruno es la novia de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga de Naruto Uzumaki. No han podido elegir mejor, tienen un montón de cosas en común. Estamos seguras de que te van a dejar flipada. Su segundo single se llamará Mazara Blue Jeans y ya estamos deseando escucharlo. El tema con el que las hemos conocido se llama Kiss me Aishiteru y ya es todo un bombazo, ¡no te lo pierdas!"_

La chica se bajó del avión y se fue al hotel donde las chicas ya la esperaban, no iba a comentar de la novia. Sólo las haría hablar del disco. Además, se acercaba un evento internacional de artes y deportes que se llevaría a cabo en Japón, donde tendría que estar en tres días para la inauguración. Para su tristeza la agenda del disco no hacía espacio para la final de este en dos meses exactos, pues las chicas tenían una sesión fotográfica para la revista KAWAII en la cual serían las estrellas invitadas.

Al llegar a las chicas la abrazaron y le dieron su aprobación para la situación de chisme, luego todo se volvió un caos cuando Kabuto y su equipo de maquillistas entraron en acción para poner a las chicas en buen aspecto para la conferencia del disco. Las dejó más que bellas, muy iguales al día de la toma fotográfica para el disco; la sorpresa del peli gris fue enterarse de que el disco tendría tema de muñecas con muñecos. Original. Además de que en este año serían bombas de información para la prensa de parte de esta banda. Matsuri, quien, tenía un cierto contacto con el pelirrojo de Gaara el cual conoció poco después de que se uniera a esa banda, por algún motivo se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Miró a las demás chicas y se fue con ellas hacía la gran carpa donde se haría el evento, aunque no podía olvidar que en unos días en los que ambos iban al evento en Japón; había quedado con Gaara para dar un paseo.

Afortunadamente para las chicas, los chismes sobre ellas estaban cesando y sólo se veía cosas de sus presentaciones en Dublín y de que ese día viajaban a Japón, ese día las chicas tenían una noche de descanso y diversión, así que empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo para la presentación en Japón. Las chicas habían decidido sus vestuarios y sus bailes, la pelirrosa reviso sus mensajes y tenía tres de su manager exigiendo que se viera lo menos posible con el Uchiha lo cual hizo que interiormente agradeciera a la rubia; faltaban cuatro días para que el evento se hiciera a cabo. La chica estaba más que emocionada por eso, pero lo que aún no le quedaba claro era el motivo del que le pidieran eso, quizá para que el chico se acostumbre a buscarla… No sabía, y era mejor que no lo pensara en eso momento. Con una gran sonrisa empezó a dar autógrafos junto a las chicas para sus fanáticos.

Sus actividades cesaron hasta su vuelta a Japón esa misma mañana, estaban descansadas y listas para empezar su actuación y poder acudir a un programa de retos donde cada chicas cantarían para reunir dinero para una fundación de niños con cáncer, que, aprovechaba este evento para su recaudación anual. Sakura tenía que ir acompañada de Sasuke. La pelirrosa sabía que cantar, pues su género favorito y del que más disfrutaba, aunque sabía que cantaba de todo con su banda. Le emocionaba saber que ayudaría a varias personas con solo cantar, miraba al cielo mientras una sonrisa salía de su rostro; lo mejor de la fama era ayudar y disfrutar de lo que la apasionaba.

—Chicas… ¡POR FIN EN CASITA! —Exclamaba muy dramática Ino.

—Lo sé, pero hay que prepararse para el show—Comentaba sonriendo Matsuri.

—Sí, vamos chicas, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten… Vámonos—Avisó Temari tras Matsuri.

Caminaron hasta la camioneta donde las esperaba ya Tsunade.

—Chicas, vamos es hora. —Avisaba mientras las metía a empujones—Tenemos poco tiempo, Sakura ya sabes que hacer en los retos. Vamos chicas que son las primeras.

Las chicas se estaban preparando un poco en la camioneta para ahorrar tiempo, pues gracias a un imprevisto había llegado media hora más tarde de lo que deberían. Se maquillaban mutuamente y se iban cambiando, ya Kabuto se encargaría de su cabello. Con toda la prisa del mundo se metieron directamente con el peli gris para que su equipo y el hicieran magia con esos desordenados cabellos. Y milagrosamente terminaron en tiempo record, las que más costo peinar eran Ino e Hinata el resto tenía el cabello medio o muy corto. La oji jade miró lo guapas que habían quedado sus amigas y no pudo evitar tomar una foto y subirla a la página del grupo. Puso besos y en seguida se veían comentarios sobre lo bien que se veían.

—Vaya, tenemos muchos fanáticos, es increíble—Comentaba Ino.

—Sí, sí chicas. Pero ya vayan a cantar y actuar—Comentaba Kabuto con una sonrisa—Se ven divinas. ¡VAMOS!

Las chicas se fueron a actuar al gran estadio, nerviosas.

Una vez que terminaron, se encontraron con los chicos que igual irían a la presentación de bienvenida de aquel magnifico evento, se saludaron amablemente y una mirada fugaz entre el pelirrojo de la banda y Matsuri se vio más que evidente, se sonrojaron y cada uno se fue con su respectiva banda. Posteriormente, empezó lo que sería la rueda de prensa con los participantes de la inauguración y los concursantes de todo el evento, al ver la pelirrosa que su supuesto novio ya iba a participar, le entregó el broche negro que ella había usado en el video musical que hace poco habían sacado a la luz, esto para hacerse según los representantes; de más fama.

A veces la pelirrosa se comparaba con muchas de sus colegas que había intentado conquistar a Sasuke y, aunque sabía que estaba mal, no podía evitar sentirse inferior a esas bellas chicas con curvas de infarto en su delgado y largo cuerpo. Miró a su "novio" detrás de camerinos hablando muy cómodamente con la famosa actriz de la serie que sabía era la favorita de él, modern love, era una belleza pelirroja y con ojos miel muy hermosos. Miró de reojo a sus amigas y ellas a su vez miraron esa escena que, aunque ella aún no lo admitía, sabían que empezaba a sentir cosas por el chico, así que imaginaban que sentía.

—Vamos frente, tenemos que irnos a quitar estas cosas para la entrevista—Le intervino su rubia favorita.

—Vamos cerda, oye creo que estaría bien que el Photoshop no lo hicieran en distintos lugares ¿no? —Argumentaba más emocionada.

—Sakura, Ino, casi lo olvido mis niñas. —comentaba Temari—Debemos decir al fotógrafo nustro tipo de voz.

—¡Saldremos en TeenV! —gritaba emocionada Matsuri—Kami, chicas eso es nuevo.

—Yo… ¿Cómo será la sesión? —Hinata por fin hablaba.

—No sé. Igual hay que prepararnos. —La pelirrosa miró a Tenten—Pásame una hoja para anotarnos…

Siguieron anotando cosas sobre su capacidad al cantar y se dirigieron a su sesión personal. Ya una vez que habían acabado con todas, las hicieron escoger foto y empezaron con la pequeña biografía. Casualmente Matsuri después de esto desapareció y Gaara por su lado, se fue luego del espectáculo de apertura, tal parecía que el romance estaba más allá de Naruto e Hinata.

Las chicas esa misma tarde, aún sin Matsuri. Le dieron un vistazo a la publicación de ellas en la revista.

 _ **Tenten Ama.**_

"Nuestra chica armada"- Kunoichis.

 _Tenten es una de las cantantes de esta nueva y ya muy famosa banda, es una experta en karate y judo lo cual la ha llevado a tener ese apodo tan característico de ella._

 _ **¿Por qué deberías seguirla?**_

 _La chica aparte de ser una mujer de armas tomar, es una mente abierta y carismática. Según sus propias palabras es impulsiva y resulta muy alivianada al momento de hablar con la prensa o fans, y no lo dudamos, pues con todo este paquete es sin duda una persona única._

 _ **Gustos y cosas sobre ella.**_

 _Dentro de lo que pudimos rescatar en esta entrevista y sesión de fotos, es amante de la adrenalina junto a su compañera y amiga, Sakura, disfruta de los juegos extremos y es un alma libre._

 _Dentro de sus gustos personales destaca:_

 _*El fanatismo a la comida chatarra de todo tipo._

 _*Uno de sus pasatiempos es la adivinación._

 _*Se considera una bodega andante por todo lo que llega a traer con ella._

 _*su voz es parcialmente Mezo, aunque alcanza algunas notas sopranas._

 _*Su carácter es fuerte en las mañanas (palabras de sus compañeras)_

 _Y, ¿A ti ya te gusta de Tenten y chicas? Porque nosotros las amamos._

 _ **Matsuri**_

"Inocente y ruidosa bebé"- Kunoichis.

 _Matsuri es la segunda chica que integra esta banda que nos encanta, es una chica experta en la cocina, en hora buena._

 _ **¿Por qué deberías seguirla?**_

 _Matsuri es de las más tiernas de la banda y la más ruidosa (palabras de sus amigas y compañeras de banda) es carismática y tiene un sentido de lealtad enorme. Según sus palabras, es fanática del amor verdadero. Es una lástima que esté soltera. Por supuesto esperamos que pronto algún buen chico la tome, y como no hacerlo si es una joya._

 _ **Gustos y cosas sobre ella.**_

 _Dentro de lo que pudimos rescatar en esta entrevista y sesión de fotos, es una loca por las tendencias de moda. Es una persona honesta y el cocinar hace que se desestérese, ¡las chicas han de disfrutar muchos platillos! Dentro de lo que rescatamos importante está:_

 _*Ama las películas de comedia romántica._

 _*Le gusta el desierto y las playas._

 _*Es una soprano de excelencia._

 _*Está cursando la universidad en letras._

 _*Su sueño es ser actriz de alguna película en el futuro._

 _Y, ¿A ti ya te gusta Matsuri y chicas? Porque nosotros las amamos._

 _ **Temari**_

Indomablemente sensual- Kunoichis.

 _ **¿Por qué deberías seguirla?**_

 _Es una de las más atrevidas (junto a Ino) de la banda, se considera una bomba de sorpresas y está llena de evidente sensualidad. Con semejante cuerpo arena es muy ardiente, aunque este cuerpo no es pronunciado, es de las más sensuales de la banda._

 _ **Gustos y cosas sobre ella.**_

 _Dentro de lo que pudimos rescatar en esta entrevista y sesión de fotos, además de que en ciertos momentos saca una personalidad cruel y que es muy aterradora, según las chicas. Dentro de lo que destaca es:_

 _*Es hermana mayor de Gaara. Así es, el pelirrojo sexy es su hermano._

 _*Ama los dulces y esmaltes de uñas._

 _*su voz es mezzo grave._

 _*Sus ojos son con lo que más se le reconoce._

 _*Le gusta la ropa sexy._

 _*Tiene un título en leyes._

 _Y, ¿A ti ya te gusta Temari y chicas? Porque nosotros las amamos._

 _ **Hinata Hyuga**_

Tímida y consejera amiga- kunoichis.

 _ **¿Por qué deberías seguirla?**_

 _Es una de las más tímidas y tranquilas de la banda y es novia del guapo rubio de Naruto, ¡en hora buena a sus años de relación! Según sus propias palabras le da pena ver algunas cosas y se pone muy nerviosa en entrevistas, conciertos y firmas de autógrafos, aunque con el tiempo se está acostumbrando._

 _ **Gustos y cosas sobre ella.**_

 _Dentro de lo que pudimos rescatar en esta entrevista y sesión de fotos, al inicio sentía solo admiración por su actual novio. Luego esta se convirtió en amor. Es una persona muy pacífica. Y te rescatamos esto:_

 _*Le gusta el color lavanda._

 _*su voz es soprana-alta._

 _*Sus ojos son herencia de su padre, vaya ojos grises._

 _*Le gusta el flequillo recto y va muy seguido a comer ramen con su novio._

 _*Está contenta de esa oportunidad que tiene en la banda_

 _*cursa actualmente psicología infantil._

 _Y, ¿A ti ya te gusta Hinata y chicas? Porque nosotros las amamos._

 _ **Ino**_

Sensual y parlanchina rubia-Kunoichis

 _ **¿Por qué deberías seguirla?**_

 _Es una de las más atrevidas (junto a Temari) de la banda, se considera una bomba sensual y la más exótica de las seis. Es muy sincera y con un sentido de la moda muy grande, además de apasionada y romántica. Según sus propias palabras, busca a un hombre que la llene de emociones. Siempre se muestra segura de sí misma y adora bailar._

 _ **Gustos y cosas sobre ella.**_

 _Dentro de lo que pudimos rescatar en esta entrevista y sesión de fotos, pudimos ver ese lado extrovertido y moderno de la chica y destacamos esto:_

 _*_ _Su hobby es ir de compras._

 _*_ _Sus comidas favoritas son tomates cereza y el pudín, mientras que la que menos la gusta es el sashimi._

 _*_ _Su frase favorita es "Las muchas palabras de las flores"_

 _*Ama el morado, la moda y los dulces._

 _*Es la amiga de la infancia de Sakura. Y una mezzo contralto muy buena_

 _*Su rubio platinado es completamente natural._

 _Y, ¿A ti ya te gusta Hinata y chicas? Porque nosotros las amamos._

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

Fuerza de elefante impulsiva-Kunoichis.

 _ **¿Por qué deberías seguirla?**_

 _Es la única de las chicas que fue ex miembro de Heart attack, además de su recientemente nuevo romance que a todos nos encanta con el pelinegro más hot del medio Sasuke Uchiha. Es temperamental, maternal, da todo de sí en todo y tiene una increíble fuerza y coeficiente (180)._

 _ **Gustos y cosas sobre ella.**_

 _Dentro de lo que pudimos rescatar en esta entrevista y sesión de fotos, pudimos darnos cuenta de que a su corta edad ya es toda una médico prodigio y una excelente cantante. Y dentro de sus gustos, aparte de pasar tiempo con Sasuke tenemos:_

*Su comida favorita es toda, pero destaca un poco los dangos.

* El signo de Aries (Sakura) y el de Leo (Sasuke) son compatibles. Con razón.

*Su cabello rosa es completamente NATURAL, y sus ojos jade igual.

*Le encantan los animales.

*A pesar de ser explosiva, suele ser muy fría con algunos y tierna con pocos.

*Le gusta hacer ejercicios de arte marcial y largas caminatas.

*Le obsequió un broche a su novio que usó en su primer video como amuleto de suerte para la apertura de él reciente en Japón.

*A pesar de no ser la más proporcionada, es la más tapada y loca de todas.

 _Y, ¿A ti ya te gusta Sakura y chicas? Porque nosotros las amamos._

.

A la oji jade se le veía un poco afectada por lo último "la menos proporcionada" sabía que no era bella pero que todos la miraran como sosa… Sonrió a las chicas y miró su teléfono con fingido interés, esa tarde iría al hotel a encerrarse lejos del drama y esa maldita revista y no sabía, quizá hasta descubriría donde se había metido Matsuri, aunque ya sospechaba una cosa. En silencio se retiró a la suite del hotel.

 **Se que merezco la muerte por no actualiza :c pero no he tenido tiempo, de verdad u.u**

 **Comenzaré a subir una historia donde ustedes pueden dejarme acá preguntas sobre mi y yo responderé en esa se llamará "conociendo a HanaYuaUchihaM, la encontrarán aquí. Comiencen a preguntar, además dejaré allí mis recomendaciones de anime :3**


	13. CAPÍTULO 12 AMORES

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 12.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Pasen a mis demás historias

Por su parte, Matsuri iba con el pelirrojo más callado de la banda, Gaara. Iban tomados de la mano en un parque de diversiones cercano, veían algunas atracciones mientras comían unas palomitas y una gran soda.

—Es… divertido escaparse—Comentaba la castaña—Aunque me preguntarán que he estado haciendo tanto tiempo.

—Puedes decirles la verdad, no le veo motivo para ocultar más—Miró su semblante dudoso—Creo que nos divertimos y pasamos bien juntos desde la primera vez, ¿No te parece? —Ambos empezaron a recordar ese día mientras se subían a un juego…

 _ **J**_ _usto después de la presentación de ambas bandas para tratar el asunto de la "parejita" las chicas se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas, excepto Matsuri. Ella aunque fingía tener novio, no tenía nada en absoluto y quizá era hora de contarles a las demás. Se quedó sola, según pensó y miraba las bandas que Sannin había dado éxito, vaya que eran muchas… su mirada paró en seco al ver una mata de cabellos rojos._

— _Vaya chicas que son tus amigas eh…—comentaba rompiendo el hielo._

— _Están ocupadas con sus novios o asuntos personales, no es problema—comentaba apenada— En realidad es común eso en los enamorados._

— _Claro, igual mis amigos se comportan como idiotas. Soy Gaara por cierto—comento con una sonrisa._

— _Te conozco, adoro su música. Matsuri—Contestó tendiéndole la mano._

— _Muy buen nombre. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a perder tiempo en ese restaurante raro de enfrente? —Preguntó gracioso al referirse al pequeño comedor de la disquera._

— _Será un placer—Respondía riendo—Vamos caballero._

 _Ambos fueron directo a tomar algo ligero, el chico había pedido un emparedado de pavo, mientras ella una ensalada con un buen café cappuccino. Se sentaron lo más arrinconados que pudieron para no llamar tanto la atención y se pusieron a hablar._

— _Así que… Matsuri, ¿Qué es tu sueño realmente? —Preguntó con una sonrisa._

— _La verdad… No estaré mucho en la banda, pronto lo sabrán las chicas. No es que no ame la música, no. Ni tampoco quiero ser solista, simplemente… no es lo mío, soy más de actuar y enseñar. Eso es lo que quiero—Lo miró apenada—Sé que esta es una gran oportunidad, pero solo para mi es temporal._

— _Vaya yo… no sé qué decir, de verdad creo que debes seguir tus sueños—La miró con interés—Cuando saques tu primer película, llévame a la premier._

— _Serás el primero en la lista—Comentaba riendo—Aunque falten dos o tres años._

— _No me importa, puedo esperar…—Miró a su casi intacto emparedado y lo mordió._

 _Pasaron esa tarde hablando de sus sueños y metas futuras con sus respectivas bandas, esa tarde descubrieron que los dos tenían los mismos gustos musicales, teatrales y por loco que suene ambos eran amantes de las películas de guerras antiguas. Las risas y ocurrencias no se hicieron esperar._

 **A** mbos volvieron a la realidad luego de bajar de la atracción, caminaron más y Gaara prosiguió.

—Así que… como te decía, sabes que no soy tan bueno expresándome…—

—Pero mejor que Sasuke, él es un iceberg. Tu solo tímido—Comentó riendo.

—Bueno… en fin quería saber si tu… tú… ¿Quieres salir oficialmente conmigo? —La chica lo abrazó.

—Claro, me gustaría. Pero… por el momento que solo sepan nuestros amigos, ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo que usted decida bella dama—beso su mano—Ahora, es hora de ir a casa antes que te asesinen.

—Es cierto, ¿Qué esperamos novio? —La sonrisa de ambos era de auténtica felicidad.

Caminaron hacia el hotel que compartían con sus respectivas bandas, aunque estaban más que nerviosos de cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigos. Pero lo que realmente importaba en esos instantes era la discreción, iban muy cautelosos de los paparazzi. Una vez que llegaron allí se metieron primero con las chicas.

Temari estaba un poco preocupada por la ausencia de la castaña ojinegra del grupo, a pesar de que no era precisamente la más pequeña, miró a las demás con angustia y escucharon la puerta abrirse y entrar a… ¿Gaara? La sorpresa de todas era evidente al ver que tomada de la mano esta Matsuri con una tímida sonrisa, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?- se preguntaba la pelirrosa sorprendida, aunque al principio había sospechado, la verdad siempre es impactante.

—Chicas, queremos hablar con ustedes…—Comentaba escondiéndose detrás de Gaara.

—No es lo que piensan, bueno… no del todo—Argumentó el pelirrojo al ver la expresión de todas.

—Lo que pasó fue que…—Así empezaron a contarles desde el principio de esa loca relación.

Y como amigas celosas, todas amenazaron a Gaara con que si le hacía daño a la pequeña Matsuri lo iban a castrar. El chico al saber que dos de ellas eran armas mortales, tomó más que en serio esas palabras. Además el pelear con su hermana Temari… de pensarlo le dio un miedo terrible.

—Entonces…—Sakura veía a todas más relajadas. —Les mantendremos el secreto, pero… chicos, sean cuidadosos y felices.

—Gracias Saku—La ojinegra se lanzó a los brazos de la chica.

—Ya, ya… ahora lo importante, Gaara… debido a que te llevaste a esta irresponsable—Regañaba Ino—No la verás hasta luego, tenemos cosas que hacer antes de partir a nuestras casas y ensayar un poco para dentro de dos semanas ir a abrir una pista de hielo.

—Además, creo que debes hablar con tus compañeros de esto—Comentaba Dulcemente Hinata—Sé que les gustará la noticia, ve Gaara-san.

El chico se despidió de las chicas y salió directo a contárselo a sus amigos, ojalá las palabras de Hinata fueran ciertas.

—Así que Gaara…—Empezaba a burlarse Tenten—Vaya, no me esperaba eso. Sobre ello… ¿Sólo te quedarás hasta Otoño?

—Yo… Ya sabían ustedes chicas, son mis sueños y…—Las miró con tristeza.

—Lo sabemos, es por eso que te apoyamos siempre. ¿Recuerdas? —Interpuso Sakura.

—Además, tenemos que hacer que esta experiencia sea la mejor. Vamos a ver películas que bien merecido lo tenemos—Comentaba Ino en pijama.

Las chicas sonrieron y se miraron mutuamente. En seguida se hizo la carrera a escoger la película, donde esta vez dejaron a Matsuri decidir por una película romántica del año. Entre risas, dulces y palomitas, la chica pensaba en cómo le estaría yendo a su novio, una cosa eran las chicas que siempre se apoyaban en todo y otra… decidió preguntarle después en un texto.

Gaara llegó al cuarto de hotel donde estaban los chicos comiendo pizza mientras revisaban algunas letras de canciones que había escrito hacia unos días, miró la cara de sorpresa de todos al verle entrar con nerviosismo y una sonrisa.

—Este… ¿Pasa algo? —Decidió hablar por fin Neji.

—Sí, necesito que dejen de comer—Dijo mirando a Naruto—Y sean comprensibles.

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa Gaara? Dattebayo—Comentaba mientras se trataba de comer un buen pedazo de su pizza.

—Deja de comer grandísimo Dobe y deja que hablé—Comentó malhumorado Sasuke.

—Jo, de acuerdo—Dejó la pizza y despertó a Shikamaru el cual estaba encima de la pizza.

—Ya, ya... Hablemos—Comentó Sai.

—Verán…—Empezó a contar todo, desde como la vio por primera vez y de como lo hacía sentir. Ellos le miraron y sonrieron, por fin había caído en el amor aquel indomable pelirrojo.

Esa tarde le dieron cada uno sus consejos para tratar a la chica, aunque fueran desde el más tonto. Naruto. Hasta el más profundo sobre el destino. Neji. A pesar de que primero temieron de lo que diría Orochimaru, al ver que el chic quería ser discreto en el asunto, les había traído paz a sus por un instante alterados corazones. Gaara le envió un mensaje de "todo fue de maravilla" a su ya novia, y se dispuso a descansar un poco antes de que fueran a grabar algunas canciones como prueba.

—Vaya, quien lo hubiera pensado—Comentaba Sakura a la rubia amiga de la infancia.

—Sí frente, oye respecto a lo de Sasuke… ya sabes de su novia—Miró su inquietud—Y de la revista la verdad es que…

—Tranquila Ino, yo sé lo que es con él. Por mi puede ser feliz con ella…—Tomó soda para apagar el nudo en su garganta—Y respecto a la revista… creo que solo son publicidad barata, yo estoy feliz como estoy y es lo importante.

—Sí pero no crees que…—Miró como miraba a una dormida Tenten.

—Como sea, las cosas por ahora están más que bien—Se levanta del sillón y va hacia una castaña dormida encima de gomitas de osos—Ahora, ayúdame a llevar a está borracha de golosinas a su cama.

Ambas cargaron a la castaña inconsciente y la llevaron a una cómoda cama, miraron a las demás que estaban igual o peor en sus camas, excepto Hinata, quien extrañamente quedó en la misma cama que Temari. Rieron bajo y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Ino no pudo evitar mirar a la pelirrosa que entraba cabizbaja a su habitación y ella al lado de esta, estaba preocupada… pero algo le decía que ene se momento hablar de eso era malo.

—Sakura…—Susurró al verla entrar antes de darle una sonrisa.

La pelirrosa una vez dentro, miró de nuevo el artículo. Encargó servicio a la habitación, y lloró amargamente mientras comía tarros de helado. Al fin y al cabo, iría una semana a descansar en su propio apartamento y olvidaría todos esos dramas. Al menos eso era lo que quería…

Por su parte los chicos, apenas llegaban de una ardua grabación y de las ocurrencias de Naruto, quien se fue como zombie a dormir cuando habían acabado de pisar el hotel. Lo mismo hizo poco después Shikamaru y después los demás, hasta que solo quedó Sasuke.

El cual, no pudo dejar de pensar en que quizá lo que sentía por su verdadera novia no era ya amor, sino más bien ese deseo carnal que todo hombre tenía. Luego no pudo dejar pasar a la pelirrosa, quizá por ella solo sienta compromiso, se dijo a sí mismo.

Tomó su celular y desbloqueó la pantalla, para mandarle mensaje a su actual novia. Harumi. Miró como tras ocho meses con ella, cada día parecían más distantes y menos que amigos, conocidos. Le envió un mensaje muy claro.

" _ **Necesito que hablemos, te marcaré en cuanto contestes."**_

" _Ya sé a qué va, lo mismo he pensado. Marca"_

No esperó dos veces para marcarle y como siempre, al segundo timbrazo contestó.

— _Aquí Harumi, ¿Qué sucede? —Contestaba adormilada._

—Pues llamo por dos cosas, ¿Ya llegaste a Finlandia? —Comentaba pues él partiría al día siguiente.

— _Sí, compré una peluca con las puntas en californianas. Es bellísima. —Suspiró—Además me maquillaré de otra forma._

—Tranquila, nos vemos entonces allí. Supongo que necesitaremos hablar…—Comentaba sin emoción.

— _Sí, ya lo creo. Que mejor que en persona, por cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo le harás el favor a esas chicas? —_ Sus celos de nuevo, pensó el chico.

—Se supone en otoño cumpliríamos un año de ser "pareja" ya sabes… otros tres años o más creo. No sé—Comentaba algo fastidiado—Pero como sea, trataré de que sea menos.

— _Me tengo que ir, adiós. Nos vemos cuando llegues._

—Hmp. Adiós. —Colgó, vaya que iban muy mal.

Trató como pudo de dormir, no sin antes avisarle a Sakura que no la vería.

—Hola… ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —Su tono era de adormilada—Kami, son las dos de la mañana. Debo partir temprano a mi casa…

—Lo siento, solo te aviso que iremos a Finlandia para unos conciertos. —Pensó en lo siguiente un instante—Irá Harumi, es solo para avisarte. Para que le digas a Tsunade.

—Como sea, que la pases bien con ella—Le deseo con falso entusiasmo, porque por dentro esas palabras la mataban—Yo no estaré más que en casa, nos vemos en un mes. Creo.

—Sí, nuestras agendas coinciden en Australia, ya que es casi otoño. —Miró por su ventana. —A ver qué pasa, te dejo. Buenas Noches.

—Ya lo creo, adiós y buena suerte. —La salida a ese bar sería en tres días con las chicas—Sasuke, espera.

—Está bien, ¿Qué pasa esta vez? —Estaba seguro que se le había olvidado algo.

—Saldré de fiesta en unos días con las chicas, por si te llegan noticias—Respondía insegura—Ya sabes… Orochimaru es algo duro con ustedes. En fin, adiós.

—Adiós, Sakura. —Colgó la chica y el no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, si será tonta y olvidadiza. Sin más se durmió un poco más tranquilo de la mente, solo por esa noche. Mañana sería un largo y pesado viaje.

 **Tan, tan, Taaaaaan. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y me comenten y comenten mi nueva historia Dx porfi u.u**

 **Saludos y besos.**


	14. CAPÍTULO 13 ¿QUÉ PASA?

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 13.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Pasen a "Conociendo a HanaYuauchihaM."

La mañana era tranquila, al menos para la pelirrosa; se levantó y se vistió de manera casual para un pequeño viaje. Iría a su departamento a relajarse y olvidar tanto drama, comería mucha chatarra y se relajaría con una de esas mascarillas de té verde. Miró su celular y vio un mensaje de Sasuke y otro de su publicista, vaya que eran latosos.

" _ **Sakura, ya estoy de salida a Finlandia. Nos veremos pronto."**_

" _Ok, suerte. Saluda a Harumi de mi parte, si no contesto es porque estaré ocupada."_

" _ **Sí yo le digo. No hay problema, ya nos andaremos viendo"**_

Salió de los mensajes con el chico y abrió los de su publicista. Quien era la mano derecha de Tsunade, Shion. Una rubia con los ojos muy similares a Hinata.

" _ **Sakura-san, en un mes llegará su novio. Así que como tienen agenda casi despejada ustedes, necesito saber si irá a verlo"**_

" _No iré, ya quedamos ambos en eso. Me pondré a trabajar en mi casa y carrera en este mes"_

" _ **De acuerdo, informaré a Orochimaru-san y Tsunade-san"**_

" _Sí, un favor. Que solo se me marque con cuestiones de la banda. Nada de Sasuke. Por favor."_

No esperó ni un momento más y se marchó a su hogar, ya habría tiempo de hablar con las chicas.

Por su parte un pelinegro estaba aburrido y fastidiado por el viaje, que muy a su pesar. Compartía lugar con el Uzumaki, llevaba media hora tratando de distraerse marcándole a medio mundo. Su "novia", su novia, algunos amigos y platicando con Gaara sobre cómo es que cayó en el hechizo de Matsuri. Escribía algunas letras de canciones al azar, en fin; estaba más que aburrido.

—Oye Sasuke—Llamó Neji— ¿Estará allá tu novia, no?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad, va a ser un mes interesante. Sai soltero, yo aburrido de mi chica… nos divertiremos—Sonrió—No hay que olvidar que Shikamaru a pesar de lo que diga, le gusta la fiesta de ese estilo.

—Sí, pero su novia estará llamándole cada tres minutos—Se burlaba Sai.

—Ya cállense, de por si es problemática en casa…—Se quejó medio dormido.

Se estaban gastando bromas, pero el Uchiha no pudo dejar de pensar en que quizá no era justo para la pelirrosa que él fuera quién estuviese rompiendo el trato, ella también merecía ir de fiesta y si conseguía a alguien, bien por ella. Aunque ese golpe en el pecho lo sacó de sorpresa, ¿Por qué pensaba así de verla con alguien? Se quedó mirando una foto donde salían ellos juntos en España, los primeros días habían sido horribles, pero se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica con el paso de los días. Y, siendo realista se veían un poco extraños el uno al lado del otro.

.

Por su lado, Sakura estaba agotada. No por el hecho de haber viajado, sino mentalmente. No quería darle vueltas al asunto, se decía mientras comía un poco de chocolate y una gran soda, a pesar de llevar algunos días ya en casa se sentía como recién llegada de una gira; había comprado unas hamburguesas y dulces, porque en la noche saldría de fiesta con las chicas. Escogió una falda larga y una blusa floja para ir a ese mini evento, envió un mensaje a Ino quedando en verse a las 9 en el club y se puso a comer, ver series además de acomodar un par de blusas que había sacado. Su teléfono vibró en el chat grupal, un aviso de Temari y otro de Matsuri.

" _Chicas, no podré ir hoy. Llevaré a Matsuri a conocer por donde vivo_ "-Temari.

"Lo sentimos chicas, fue de improviso"- Mats.

" **No se preocupen chicas, solo iremos entonces las demás** "-Hinata

" _ **Sí, no se preocupen, Saku, Ino, Hina y yo iremos y beberemos en su honor xD**_ "-Tenten.

"Sí la frente y las chicas iremos. Disfruten su viaje"-Ino

" _Tranquilas, habrá ocasión. A las demás nos vemos en un rato, condenada cerda…."_

Mandó un mensaje a Naruto avisándole que su novia se quedaría con ella y que le cuidaría, de un tiempo para acá la chica y el rubio se hicieron los mejores amigos sin excepción. Se contaban sus inquietudes y demás cosas, así que el cuidar de la pequeña Hinata era… como un encargo y un gusto.

El tiempo de pronto se le fue muy rápido entre golosinas y películas, se metió al baño y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó sus llaves y se fue al club que quedaba a minutos de su casa, sería una noche muy divertida. Al llegar fue directamente con las chicas que ya le esperaban y les sonrió.

—Hasta que llegas frente—Se quejó la rubia—Como sea, hay que entrar chicas. Vámonos.

—Cállate Ino, deja Sakura— Regañaba Tenten—Hay que aprovechar que la noche es joven.

—Sakura, ¿Estás bien? —Una preocupada Hinata miraba a su amiga.

—Perfecta, gracias. ¿Qué esperamos? —Animó a entrar a las chicas.

Se adentró a ese extraño club con muchas luces neón, que según Temari había leído como de los mejores del lugar. Y En seguida se dispusieron a beber una copa, la pelirrosa miró a un chico muy apuesto, su piel pálida se le hacía muy reconocida. El joven se acercaba a ellas.

—Sakura, ¡Que milagro es verte en la ciudad! —Saludaba el chico.

—Hola… ¿Nagato? —Vio asentir al chico— ¡Cuánto tiempo! Chicas, él es mi mejor amigo en el mundo. Nagato.

—Hola, Soy Ino. Creo que nos conocíamos igual—Dijo divertida bebiendo su segundo Martini.

—Hola, si… te recuerdo—Le sonrió y miró a Tenten e Hinata.

—Soy Tenten, y esta mujer a mi lado es la tímida Hinata—Saludaba mientras veía la pista de baile.

—Mucho gusto, ¿Qué hacen aquí la mayoría de las integrantes de su banda?

—Ya sabes, divertirnos—Comentaba Sakura—Aquí la bailarina es Tenten, por eso no te hizo mucho caso pero…

—Vaya, Tenten-san ¿Quiere que bailemos? —Miró a la castaña.

—Claro, chicas ya vengo. Ino o Sakura, no se tomen mi bebida—Regañaba antes de tiempo.

Salió la castaña a la pista de baile más que contenta, agradecería a Sakura después por no dejarla morir de aburrimiento. La música y el ambiente estaban de lo mejor, las chicas bebían y hablaban sobre los planes que tenían en ese mes. Como por ejemplo, en dos semanas grababan un par de demos para el sencillo y el resto del mes se la pasarían de vacaciones cómodamente en sus casa, a excepción de Hinata que acompañaría a su novio en la última semana de sus vacaciones. Sin duda la pelinegra era una buena novia.

Nagato se unió a las chicas con dos chicos que le acompañaban, los cuales no duraron mucho. Pues según ellos tenían que ir por un par de cosas (chicas) para pasar la noche, así que dejando a su amigo con esas cuatro artistas, salieron como rayos a ligar. El chico se portó amable con todas, sabía que todas tenían pareja a excepción de Ino; pero a l verla ebria sabía que las cosas no debían ser así.

—Me pregunto cómo estará Naruto-kun—Comentó de la nada Hinata.

El rubio novio de la chica estaba comiendo algo de ramen mientras veía la televisión. Aunque no entendía nada de lo que decían le daba risa, los chicos sólo lo miraban con cara de extrañeza. Hacía un par de horas, Neji, Sasuke y Sai habían salido por la ciudad a "pasar un buen rato" que eso significaba, Sasuke con su novia, Neji con una rubia exuberante y Sai con alguna chica que encontrara. El resto se quedó a dormir, en el caso de Shikamaru. Tener video llamadas, como lo hacía Gaara con su hermana y novia, y comer, cosa que Naruto era experto.

El pelinegro llegaba al orgasmo mientras la chica se movía cómodamente por el agua, aunque el sexo con Harumi era bueno, hace mucho que sentía que no era suficiente. Ya no la deseaba. Pensar en toda la locura que era su vida ahora… quizá era tiempo de decirle adiós a esta chica, además su carrera iba al tope y no iba a dejar pasar esas cosas. Ya se imaginaba como estaría la pelirrosa en la fiesta, portándose bien como siempre.

Una Sakura divertida salía del club con sus amigas, Ino iba agarrada de Tenten e Hinata mientras trataba de recordar donde vivía y a su vez, de caminar. Las otras dos miraron a Sakura con suplica de que ella se quedara en su casa, la pelirrosa salía de la mano de su amigo, pues se recargaba en el para soportar un poco más los tacones y a su irritante amiga. Miró por un instante hacia el piso y sintió una luz blanquecina iluminarla. Genial. Paparazzi, ignoró a ese chico de lentes y se fue con las chicas a su auto y se dispuso a ir a su casa.

—Saku-Saku fren—Cantaba la rubia—Vamonosh a thu casa shi….

—Ya vamos allá cerda—Miraba la carretera—Pero mira nada más como están tú y Tenten.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás segura de que es buena idea que todas nos quedemos en tu casa? —Hinata empezaba a sentirse culpable.

—Tranquila, sí estoy segura. Además me gusta estar con ustedes, pero… detengámonos aquí para comprar algo aprovechando que estas dos ya se durmieron—Señaló a las dos chicas de atrás.

Paró en una tienda abierta las 24 horas y compró un par de cosas para quitarles lo borrachas a sus amigas, frituras y rentó dos películas. Las conocía demasiado bien, en media hora se les quitaría el alcohol de las venas, eran de esas chicas que se embriagaban con un poco y se quitaba muy rápido. Se adentró al auto con la pelinegra y se fue directo a su casa. Al llegar despertó al par de atrás, las cuales parecían sobrias por completo.

—Frente, vaya ¿Cuánto dormimos? —Decía una adormilada rubia.

—Como cuarenta minutos creo, no sé nos entretuvimos en el súper—Abría su casa.

—Vamos chicas, es hora de dormir—Murmuró Tenten.

Se fueron directo a la habitación y pusieron las películas mientras se colocaban pijamas y cosas de la pelirrosa para dormir. La pelirrosa revisó su celular, un mensaje de Sasuke. Vaya.

"Terminé con Harumi"

De cierta manera se sintió culpable, así que en lo que hacía unas palomitas y cocinaba hotdogs marcó al chico.

—Sakura, pensé que hasta en unas horas me responderías—Contestaba un tranquilo Uchiha.

—Sí bueno… ¿Qué rayos pasó entre ustedes? —Miraba el microondas.

—La verdad es que ya no funcionábamos bien, ella estaba de acuerdo…—Empezó a relatar.

 _Una pelinegra veía hacia la nada mientras estaba sentada en la cama con la ropa ya puesta, de un tiempo a la fecha ya no se sentía bien. Ya hasta había salido en varias citas con otros chicos._

— _Harumi, creo que es hora de que hablemos. ¿No te parece? —Miraba a su novia._

— _Sí, Sasuke… escucha—Tragó saliva—Sabes que llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo juntos…_

— _Sí y ha sido increíble este tiempo, pero siento a que quieres llegar—La miraba atento._

— _Así es, mira yo te quise mucho. Pero hoy ya no siento nada—Trataba de contenerse._

— _Yo… Sé a lo que te refieres, sinceramente yo tampoco he hecho nada en estos meses—Le apretó la mano— ¿Estás segura de esto?_

— _Yo… escucha, hace meses que he estado viendo a alguien, espero me perdones._

— _Me siento traicionado, pero me alegra saberlo por ti—Comentaba Furioso._

—Espera, espera… ¿Te ponía el cuerno?

—Déjame continuar—Murmuraba irritado por la interrupción.

 _Una pelinegra negaba con la cabeza al pensar en lo feo que sonó eso que le dijo._

— _No, no te engañé. Sólo salí con el cómo amigos—Lo miró con sinceridad—Me sentía confundida pues empecé a sentir algo por él… sé que estuvo mal, lo siento mucho._

— _Comprendo, lo bueno es que me lo dijiste antes de que actuaras—Miró por la ventana al cielo._

— _Sí, mañana me marcho a casa. Espero no me odies, porque estos meses contigo te di todo—Estaba a punto de llorar._

— _No te odio, para mí estos meses fueron geniales. Sé que ambos en estos momentos y por un tiempo nos dolerá esta ruptura. —La miró a los ojos._

— _Sí, pero de corazón sabes que te deseo lo mejor—Le sonrió tirste._

— _Sabes que yo también, hasta pronto Harumi—La abrazó._

— _Claro, Sasuke—Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación con el corazón triste._

 _Un pelinegro se quedó allí con el corazón un poco herido. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien que no fueran los chicos, así que inconscientemente buscó a su "novia" para contarle este hecho. Le mandó un simple mensaje que decía todo en resumen y se acostó a pensar en que iba a ser de su vida muy pronto, en tres meses y medio supuestamente cumpliría con la chica un año. Quién diría que hace casi un año ambos fueron obligados a compartir esa falsedad con tal de salvarse el cuello; sabía que debían festejar ese "aniversario" así que preguntó a Orochimaru que debía hacer._

 _Estaba esperando la respuesta de este cuando sonó el teléfono con un tono muy peculiar. Sakura._

—Y aquí es donde estamos después de eso—Comentó sin emoción.

—Lo siento mucho Sasuke… no sé cómo decirte más cosas—Decía nerviosa mientras llevaba las cosas a la habitación.

—No te preocupes…—Sonó un timbre que ensordeció a la chica—Ah es Orochimaru, me dijo que nos reuniéramos en mi casa en nuestro aniversario. Así que tendrás que ir.

—Claro, bueno te dejo que las chicas están un poco mmm... ya sabes.

—Imagino, hasta pronto—Colgó y se dispuso a tratar de dormir un rato.

La chica se acercó a sus amigas mientras comían y veían cosas, la morena del grupo en ciertas escenas miraba su celular. Eso era sospechoso, pues era fanática de los besos y cosas así. Hasta que un grito sordo por parte de ella llamó la atención de las chicas que detuvieron la película para ver que le había pasado.

—Miren.

¿QUIÉNES SON CHICOS?

Si hace un par de semanas veíamos al pelinegro favorito de la farandula, Sasuke. Con una chica desconocida en un bar nocturno, ahora lo vimos con otra chica. ¿Será que era otra chica de ocasión? Pues esta vez se cree que es una lugareña, la cual pudo seducir al chico y llevarlo a la habitación del hotel de este. Pero esto no es más que el inicio, a través del supuesto primer engaño. Varios medios estipulan que no había sido la primera vez, aunque ahora no sólo es él. ¡TAMBIÉN LA CHICA!

Se vio hace un par de horas a la pelirrosa salir de un club nocturno con un pelirrojo, aunque iban con más miembros de la banda de esta, se le vio muy contenta de la mano del chico. ¿Será que terminaron y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta? Si bien eran una pareja de sorpresa y de mucho que hablar, si fuese el caso de que terminaran sería muy triste. A casi un año. Ya recordábamos los twits que se mandaban y el apoyo que la chica le dio un día antes que el chico se fuera a su gira. Acá te dejamos la imagen.

Esperamos que estos chicos dejen sus indiferencias y nos den más de esa tierna pareja que hacen, si bien no son una pareja espectacular, sus fans los aman juntos.

—Genial, ya me ponen de cornuda. Saben es cansado esto, lo bueno es que no nos veremos hasta el aniversario. —Miraba su Twit— Espero que con las fotos de aniversario se les olvide todo eso.

Las chicas miraban como la pelirrosa comía más de lo que acostumbraba y se veían mutuamente sorprendidas, eso era nuevo y esperaban que no se volviera adicción.

 **TA TAN TAAAAAAAAN**

 **ACÁ LES DEJO LA ACTUALIACCIÓN ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **ESPERO DE CORAZÓN LES GUSTE, Y DISCULPENME PORQUE LOS MALOS CONDUCTORES HICIERON QUE NO PUDIERA ACTUALIZAR, TUVE UN CHOQUE Y SALÍ TODA PODRIDA DE ALLÍ, PERO YA ESTOY ACÁ. PROMENTO ACTUALIZAR MUY MUY PRONTO. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


	15. CAPÍTULO 14 AHORA QUÉ

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 14.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Pasen a mis historias."

La pelirrosa estaba un poco enfadada con la falta de tacto hacia su persona, ¡¿Qué se creían los medios?! Maldecía mientras que recogía los estragos de la noche anterior y que las chicas ya se hayan ido a sus casas finalmente. Leía una y otra vez la noticia, se le hacía absurdo que la pusieran de cornuda, si tan sólo de verdad le gustara alguien… Comía un par de dulces y bebía muchas clases de soda, mientras esperaba pacientemente que sus recién pintadas uñas de rojo, se sequen. No pudo no pensar en que ese color en sus pies, representaba como se sentía en esos momentos. ENOJADA. Cuando tentaba sus uñas para ver si ya estaban listas, su celular sonó con un tono muy particular, el de Tsunade. Contestó inmediatamente, aunque sabía cuál era el motivo de esa llamada.

— ¡¿Me puedes decir QUIÉN es ese chico?! —exigió.

—Un viejo amigo de la infancia, mejor dile a Sasuke Quién es esa tipa —Se defendió.

—Bueno—Suspiró pesado—Está bien, yo arreglaré eso. No te metas en más cosas este mes, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, de todas formas no pensaba salir. —Tomó su soda—Con decirte que solo planeo relajarme y disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

—Bien, nos vemos en un mes. Tengo que hacer llamadas—Se escuchaba un hojeo— Hasta luego Sakura. Ah por cierto, recuerda que en unos días sale el video de Sasuke y la entrevista en un mes con Yioshi Setsuna.

—Bien, sé que debo hacer promoción. —Colgó.

Se acomodó en su sofá y se puso a ver series y películas que tenía guardadas desde hace mucho; quizá fuera hora de comprar otra casa, bueno pues técnicamente este era un departamento rentado. Le saldría mejor comprar una casita.

Mientras que a su vez, Sasuke era regañado por Orochimaru.

—Y espero sea la última vez que ves tan libremente a Harumi—Comentaba irritado—Ya es falso justificarte.

—Lo sé, he terminado con ella—Dijo como sin nada—Así que no hay nadie—Comentaba internamente herido.

—Bien, llamaré a Jiaraya y Tsunade, planeamos lo de su aniversario y cumpleaños. Ya que se acerca antes el de Sakura. Y bueno basta de hablar como comadres, te dejo pues ya salen en quince.

Los chicos solo miraban sorprendidos a su amigo, no tenían ni idea de que Sasuke y Harumi ya no estuvieran juntos; creían que esa chica de verdad había atado bien al Uchiha, pues jamás había durado tanto en una verdadera relación. Pues con Sakura ya iba al año. Y a pesar de la presencia de la pelirrosa como la "novia oficial" y muchas modelos, gente famosa y fans que iban tras de él, este siempre le fue muy fiel sentimentalmente a la pelinegra. Aunque quizá eso era señal de que algo cambiará, o al menos para el sabio del grupo, Shikamaru, eso le daba a entender mientras observaba a su amigo acomodándose la camiseta.

—Sasuke. —Hablaba en Nara—A veces las buenas cosas se ocultan detrás de lo que nosotros creemos que es una mala idea o mala experiencia.

— ¿Qué dices Shikamaru? —Se burlaba Naruto.

—Olvídalo, es la última vez que hablo para animar a alguien—Comentó mientras bebía agua.

Sasuke miraba al dormilón de la coleta, por más que pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir, no entendía muy bien lo que le venía en mente a ese chico aunque sus palabras de cierta manera le reconfortaron para seguir adelante. Miró como su rubio amigo tonto, marcaba a su novia como de costumbre a sólo 5 minutos del show, esta como siempre le deseo suerte y comentó que Tsunade mandaría a ella y a la pelirrosa quizá al último show de todo ese mes. Gaara ahora que tenía de novia a Matsuri y que ésta estaba en la casa de su hermana, le marcó y de paso habló con su hermana, para saber si estaba más que nada todo bien en casa y si la chica se sentía cómoda con su cuñada.

—Vamos chicos, demos el mejor show hoy—Animaba el baterista.

— ¡Vamos! —Exclamaron todos con entusiasmo.

Y en efecto, estos dieron un show como siempre magnifico. En tres días sacaba video así que aprovecharon esa noche para hacer promoción de este futuro vídeo, las cosas en las carreras de todos jamás pudieron estar mejor.

Así pasaron volando entre espectáculos y un poco de cansancio, los tres días para el estreno de esa canción en especial. La pelirrosa en su hogar, acompañada de Hinata y un gran helado de galleta, observaban un par de videos musicales para matar tiempo; les encantaba hacerlo y más en viajes y cosas que sabían demoraban mucho. En las sugerencias de pronto, les salió el nuevo video de los chicos. Una canción muy bonita y se veían increíbles. Así que como buenas novias, además de la obligación publicitaría, les dieron mención en la red social de la banda. Argumentaban que era una canción muy bella y con mucho ritmo.

Un mes había pasado desde que las chicas no tenían actividades y los chicos por su parte, tenían más cosas que nunca. Pues desde su nuevo vídeo a la fecha, estaban haciéndose paso a más popularidad a nivel musical. ERAN LA SENSACIÓN DEL MOMENTO. No podían creer como las cosas pasaban tan rápido, pues ya en dos meses y medio se haría un año de que su amigo Sasuke "salía" con esa pelirrosa cantante. Cabe decir que estaban acostumbrados ya a que hubiera páginas de fans de las parejas nuevas y muchas menciones en redes sociales sobre lo excelente que era la banda y cada uno de los integrantes tras ella. Y las chicas… bueno apenas estaban dándose fama poco a poco con sus letras significativas.

—Sakura, tu saldrás primero en la entrevista—Atendía el director del programa de entrevistas de Yioshi.

—De acuerdo—Comentó mientras veía nerviosa a la audiencia.

La señal de salida se iluminó y poco a poco las chicas salían de la parte trasera del escenario para encarar a las personas allí presentes. Hoy darían la noticia de la salida de Matsuri. Mientras con una sonrisa se sentaban en un amplio sillón, los nervios las comían vivas.

—Bienvenidas chicas—Saludaba muy sonriente—Gracias por aceptar venir aquí. Ahora bien, empecemos las preguntas.

—De acuerdo, vamos hazlas—Comentaba simpática Ino haciendo reír a todos.

—Vaya que entusiasmo—logró decir riendo—Bien, ¿Cómo les pareció este mes de descanso?

—Bueno, creo que hablo por todas al decir que lo necesitábamos—Tenten miraba a la audiencia—Ya sabes, estar con la familia y esas cosas por cuestiones de trabajo es difícil.

—Comprendo—Razonó la respuesta—Bien, ¿Qué sintieron al ver que se están haciendo ya más reconocidas?

—Vaya, creo que no esperábamos eso tan pronto—Comentaba Temari.

—Es como un sueño sabes, como…—Trataba de explicar Ino.

—Como si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa con desearlo—Comentaba Hinata.

—Tengo entendido que darían una noticia. Nos hemos matado un mes tratando de averiguar lo que es. ¿Podrían decirnos? —Miraba a la audiencia.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nos es difícil decir esto—Comentaba una pelirrosa que vestía ropas un poco flojas—Pero nuestra Matsuri no estará más en la banda.

La audiencia en general se sorprendió ante la noticia, ¿Cómo era posible que pasara? Según todos. Incluyendo a Yioshi. La noticia iba más a algún single nuevo.

—Sí, bueno… esta decisión me fue difícil—Hablaba Matsuri—Pero es necesario, tengo que terminar mi carrera… hacer más cosas y pues me han ofrecido a realizar una película, así que me saltaré a la actuación.

—No significa que ella nos cambie—Negó de inmediato Hinata. —Sino más bien, lo que le hará más feliz y nosotras primero como amigas velamos por la seguridad de las demás.

—Creo que nadie se esperaba esto—Comenta Yioshi—Pero esperaremos esa película. Les informaremos detalles en su tiempo—volvió a la audiencia.

—Sí, la verdad es que nos cuesta trabajo. Pero esperamos que la gente comprenda los motivos y pues ahora sí que apoyen a esta pequeñita—La maternal cuñada saltó en defensa.

—Bueno, es una noticia enorme. Pero díganme, ¿Qué viene para la banda ahora? —Miró a las seis chicas.

—Pues, dado a que este era nuestro álbum debut. Seguirá ahora trabajar las cinco en el álbum estudio que saldrá a inicios del año que viene—Comentaba Tenten.

—Será interesante. Y esperamos ir a la premiación o gala de la película de Matsuri. Además se nos vienen graduaciones y cosas del estilo—Ino sonrió a la cámara.

Las chicas estuvieron sentadas hablando del disco, Matsuri y las graduaciones por aproximadamente una hora. La audiencia se le veía entretenida entre las ocurrencias de Ino y algunas cosas que salían espontaneas en la entrevista, sin duda un éxito.

Terminando la castaña recibió la llamada de un preocupado pelirrojo.

—No de verdad cariño—Calmaba la chica dentro del camerino—Nadie me corrió. Es verdad lo que dije hoy.

— _Pero no sé, es repentina tu salida de esa banda. Si es por mí…_

—No, nada que ver. Esta decisión fue desde que firmé mi contrato. —Suspiró—Realmente quiero más debutar en el cine, además, gracias a Kami tengo lo que me dejan los discos debut y pronto espero la película no sea una decepción.

— _No lo será, sé que será la mejor de todas. —_ Animaba desde su casa _—Bueno te tengo que dejar, debo acomodar un par de cosas._

—Bien, por cierto. En un mes empiezo a grabar la película y pensé en dar a conocer lo nuestro—Empezó a tartamudear, pero las chicas la animaban en silencio.

— _Me parece perfecto. En un mes ya no se hará drama por lo de la banda pues serás actriz._

—Bueno, te dejo cariño. Hasta luego.

Tomó sus cosas y se despidió entre llanto de cada una de sus amigas, con la promesa de que jamás dejarían de ser amigas y apoyarse mutuamente. Sería cruel grabar y hacer cosas sin ella, pero bien sea por su felicidad.

La pelirrosa caminaba al lado de su amiga de colegio la cual era cercana a ella cuando se veían. Una modelo local que siempre se le veía en un auto blanco. Entraron a la casa de la pelirrosa y sacaron un par de cervezas y una botella de ron que llevó su castaña amiga.

—Vamos Sakura, come más helado y bebamos mucho hoy—Decía sonriente.

—Sí, igual nunca me da resaca—Bromeaba con su realidad la pelirrosa—Diablos quiero pizza con extra queso y unas patatas fritas.

—Cómelas, es más ve a encargar en lo que abro el ron y pongo una película—Comentaba bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

—Eso haré—Bebió la cerveza de un trago—Creo que me haré mientras de otro helado en lo que viene la pizza. ¿Quieres?

—No, no. Yo espero—Miró a la cocina—Pero anda mujer que esta tarde es joven

La pelirrosa entre risas se fue adentrando a la cocina a buscar el número de aquella pizzería que era la favorita desde siempre, un helado de chocolate con nuez y por supuesto vasos para beber cómodas. Puso frente a su amiga los vasos y se adentró a la cocina por alguna cosa que quitara su ansiedad por comer, últimamente le daba más seguido. Bueno, desde hacía unos cinco meses… una de sus amigas con la cual bebía siempre, le había comentado que era normal. Aunque se estaba sintiendo más pesada y rellenita. Todo paso hace seis meses, desde que el pelinegro le dijo una noche como le gustaban las chicas y ella se sintió vacía. Como si jamás él se fijaría en ella.

—Así es, debo admitir que me gustan las chicas con cabello largo—Comentaba a la pregunta de la chica—Me gustan como a cualquier hombre los senos generosos.

—Imagino—Su corazón se rompía un poco—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas de las chicas comunes?

—No sé, Harumi era común—"Claro, común es tener cuerpo hermoso." Pensaba la pelirrosa—Pero no sé, ¿Por qué las preguntas?

—Supongo curiosidad—Miró el reloj—Me tengo que ir. Bueno nos vemos en el aniversario.

—Claro. Adiós—El chico cortó la comunicación.

Esas palabras la dejaron pensado días… Movió la cabeza, este no era momento de quedarse en el pasado… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ah sí, la pizzería. Marcaba lentamente al número.

Mientras que del otro lado de su casa, cierta "amiguita" de Sakura miraba la casa con recelo. Como odiaba que esa gorda pelirrosa tuviera más que ella. Con la maldad que tenía en su corazón, puso unas gotas de medicina para engordar vacas a su ron y llamó a su "amiga"

—Vamos Sakura, hay que beber—Animaba a la ojijade.

—Claro, ya viene la pizza—Comentaba bebiendo su ron—Vaya está muy bueno.

—Lo sé, bueno a esperar la pizza—Comentaba con una sonrisa— ¿Tienes cigarrillos?

—No fumo—Miró la cara de aburrimiento de su amiga—Pero siempre hay una primera vez. Bueno a parte de las que me has tratado de enseñar.

—Así se habla. Bueno se fuma de la siguiente manera—Mientras explicaba y hacía que la chica fumara, no se percató que cierta castaña de chonguitos alcanzó a oírla.

Tenten sacó su celular y mandó mensaje a las chicas.

"Sakura está en problemas serios"-Tenten.

Y entre muchas preguntas, las chicas pensaron que si seguía así. Actuarían. Así que dejaron pasar esto pensando que era la primera vez.

Así pasó hasta el famoso aniversario de los chicos, el cual se vería festejado con fotos en la nueva casa del chico. Donde una "fuente" daría una noticia jugosa. Aunque el resultado fue todo menos lo planeado….

 **TAAAN TAN TAAAAAAAN**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA Y ME COMENTARAN SI VALE LA PENA XD**

 **¿QUÉ PIENSAN DE ESA CHIQUILLA? ¿QUÉ HARÁN LAS CHICAS Y QUÉ DICE LA NOTICIA?**

 **¿QUÉ LE PASARÁ A SAKURA?**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**


	16. CAPÍTULO 15 SAKURA

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 15.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida.

" _ **¿QUÉ TIENE SAKURA?"**_

El anuncio era llamativo, así que con cierto susto, la pelirrosa se dispuso a leer el artículo. Estaba junto a Ino, quien perezosa estaba acostada con los pies en las piernas de la ojijade.

" _Rumores por aquí, rumores por allá, pero nada ha hecho que Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha se distancien o terminen su relación; todo lo contrario, cada vez están más decididos a compartir sus vidas. La presencia de Sakura en el departamento del chico llamó la atención de más de una revista, pero este viaje no fue solo para visitar a Sasuke, sino también para celebrar su primer aniversario como pareja. Tienen un año, pero estos chicos van por más. Los cantantes entienden el estilo de vida que llevan por sus carreras, así que todo parece estar bien entre ellos._

 _¿Embarazo? Medios especulan recientemente con la posibilidad de que la vocalista de Kunoichis, Sakura Haruno pudiera estar embarazada después de ser vista con el cuerpo cambiado y una tripita algo abultada. Las especulaciones crecen sobre la cantante esperando un bebé con su pareja después de que esta fuera avistada con un prominente bulto bajo la camisa el jueves pasado por la tarde, durante una romántica cena como primer aniversario._

 _Otra de las cosas dentro de este aniversario, es que una amiga cercana a la chica. Con quien se le ha visto frecuentemente. Nos ha informado a varios medios que no es embarazo. Así que tranquilas fans, esta pareja no espera bebé de momento. Sino que la chica ha estado subiendo de peso debido a su estrés y lo que su amiga llama vicios, pues confirma que la pelirrosa es fanática de la comida y el tabaco. Qué pena. La chica nos dijo claramente cómo era la situación "_ _ **Se la pasa comiendo todo el día, ya no se le ve bien nada. No le importa ni su salud y peso**_ _" ¿Será que tiene que ver con que ya tiene a Sasuke? Esperamos que la chica nos de pronto su opinión al respecto_."

— ¿Qué demonios? —Susurró dolida—Me han llamado gorda, Ino. GORDA.

—Sakura… Sabes cómo es el medio—Susurró preocupada—Ya sabes, aquí y allá noticias falsas. Pero esa maldita no la paga.

—No puedo creer que vendiera ese argumento y noticia para darse fama—Susurró dolida—Tengo que bajar estas libras, cueste lo que cueste.

—No lo digas así, es estar bien contigo. Además—Leyó el artículo— ¿Embarazada? ¿Es en serio? Vaya, eso si no esperaba. Digo hace tres meses era todo "Matsuri a Hollywood"

El celular de la pelirrosa sonó de repente, dejando a ambas con la mirada fija en la línea. Un tono que hasta Ino reconocía, justo en mal momento se le ocurría a Sasuke llamar.

—Aquí Sakura—Comentó irritada— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

— ¿Cómo está eso del embarazo? —Comentaba furioso— ¿Quién es el padre? No, No… simplemente me cuesta creer que alguien esté contigo así.

—Pero… ¿De qué embarazo hablas? —Gritó molesta— Te aviso. ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

—Yo… realmente me costaba creer que tú, estuvieras ya sabes con otro. —Suspiro—Una disculpa. Entonces sólo aumentaste de peso. Ya decía yo—Se sentía más que aliviado de saber eso.

—No puedo creer que lo digas así, eh subido pero poco—Comentaba irritada— Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que esté con alguien?

—No, no es importante—Aunque a él sí que le importaba el que ella estuviera con otro—Además si subes o no… No debe importarme, es sólo un contrato—Siempre se recordaba eso, más en esos arranques raros.

—Como sea, ya me pondré en forma—Comentó incrédula, hasta ÉL la llamó gorda—Te dejo, nos vemos.

Las palabras de los medios y la confirmación del chico fue lo que clavó la daga en su corazón. Si bien no le quedaba ya mucha ropa, no lo había visto como alarma de sobrepeso. Pues su familia tendía a ser muy ancha de caderas, piernas y glúteos. ¿Cómo pasó lo de engordar tan rápido? Cada vez más embrollos se hacían en su cabeza.

—Saku, deberíamos ir con Hinata. Me dijo que nos daría una sorpresa—Comentaba tratando de animarle—Vamos. Además Matsuri vendrá hoy a vernos.

—Qué bueno, hace mucho que no la vemos—Sonrió falsa—Vamos. Quiero que nos cuente como va su carrera y la película en general.

—Sí, bueno ya vamos. —La empujó a la puerta.

Las chicas se fueron en taxi hacia el café donde se verían las cinco, al llegar vieron que ya las esperaban el resto. Miraron a Sakura con interés en saber sobre los rumores, excelente a explicar eso de nueva cuenta. Pensaba la ojijade. Se sentaron y pidieron lo de siempre; Hinata un mocciatto, Tenten un frapé de fresa, Ino su inseparable cappuccino, Temari y Matsuri esta vez pidieron un americano y la ojijade un té negro muy cargado.

—Así que, ¿Qué pasa con esa noticia del embarazo y esa amiga tuya? —Tenten rompió el silencio.

—Ya sabes, cosas que se inventan los medios—Miró a todas—Y respecto a ella… fui muy estúpida, pero jamás le volveré a hablar. Se los aseguro.

—De acuerdo—Asintió Temari—Y dinos Matsuri, ¿Qué es eso que nos tenías que decir?

—Oh, claro—Las miró nerviosa—Como ustedes saben, estaba saliendo desde hace meses con Gaara…

—No me digas que ya terminaron—La cara de sorpresa de Hinata contagio a todas.

—No, sólo que ya daremos como oficial el noviazgo—Las miró—Pues como ya saben, me quedan otros tres meses de grabación.

—Antes que nada. ¿Cuándo sale tu película? —Ino se adelantaba por las demás—Bueno, es que en si nos habías dicho que no era mucho y que estabas ya a mitad del rodaje.

—Sí, ya llevaba en nuestro mes de descanso varias escenas, así que cuando salí pues ya no era de ir desde el principio—Tomó café—Sale en seis meses aproximadamente.

—Perfecto, para que las cinco nos preparemos—Temari se emocionaba—Y me alegra que des tu noticia de noviazgo como un hecho público. ¿Cómo darán la noticia?

—Bueno pues pensamos en publicar una foto que nos tomaron en el set besándonos—Se sonrojó—Y pues decir que llevamos muy poco juntos.

—Me parece perfecto—Ino miraba a las personas que no les quitaban ojo de encima—Creo que ya nos van a venir a moler los paparazis.

Terminaron rápidamente sus bebidas y se dispusieron a ir a la casa de Hinata, la cual estaba a unas cuadras del lugar. Caminaron por la avenida como todas unas modelos, habían extrañado a Matsuri demasiado. Al llegar lo primero que hizo la castaña fue revisar su hora y meterse a su cuenta social a publicar esa foto donde salía con su buen novio. "SÓLO ÉL. Feliz mes" Sólo eso escribió ella y en respuesta tuvo la misma foto de parte del chico "Un buen mes" era lo que había puesto en su descripción y de pronto su relación se hizo viral.

Las chicas ese día sacarían a la luz su primera canción sin Matsuri. Era una canción inspirada en experiencias amorosas que leyeron en internet. Dentro de lo que se recataba de la canción que secretamente ellas escribieron igual que el resto de las canciones, destacaba " _ **Mi corazón todavía late con fuerza, Cada vez que te veo tiemblo aun cuando quiero fingir que no puedes ver el deseo en mis ojos**_ " letra que curiosamente aportó Sakura.

—Hoy es el día chicas, espero les guste nuestro video. —Ino se tronaba los dedos mientras su video cargaba.

—Tranquila, es buena letra y ritmo—Comentaba orgullosa Tenten—Además es el primer sencillo del álbum.

—Hoy es el día—Susurraba Sakura— ¡Ya cargó!

—Excelente—Temari miraba a Hinata—Fue buena idea que usáramos esos vestidos.

—Sí, ya lo creo—Les sonrió—Avisaré a Naruto-kun para que lo vea.

La chica se fue a informarle a su novio, quien la felicito muy orgulloso y la invito a una cita romántica. La cual la chica aceptó obviamente, pues se irían algunos días a promocionar su video a una cadena televisiva de Corea. Y lo más emocionante de todo, era que cada vez más kunoichis iba ganado fama en distintos países. No era tanto como los chicos, que tenían ya fama mundial; pero iban haciéndose paso en el espectáculo.

Naruto esperaba a su novia en un restaurante de comida japonesa tradicional, celebrarían el éxito de la chica y el pre cumpleaños de la misma. Pues para su cumpleaños, Naruto ya tenía un par de planes. Donde le pediría auxilio a Tenten y Neji, pues eran los que conocían a mucha gente y los que no tenían una vida romántica en esos momentos, SÍ, Neji ya no tenía novia.

—Te ves hermosa Hinata-chan—Comentaba viendo a su novia sonriente—Siéntate. Pidamos algo.

—Claro, muchas gracias por esto—Le dio un corto beso—Es un lindo detalle.

—No es nada, de verdad—Ordenó su típico ramen—Todo por ti, sabes Matsuri y Gaara iban a venir. Pero creo que tienen otras cosas que hacer.

—Vaya, pues no se han visto mucho. Como nosotros. —Pidió sushi y okonomiyakis—Pues es una lástima, quizá podamos ir junto a otro lugar luego.

—Sí, lo mismo pensé amor—Miró a un Paparazzi—Genial, ya saben que estamos aquí. Bueno no importa.

—Ay Naruto-kun—Se reía tímidamente—Hace mucho que no nos ven juntos, hasta parece que estábamos separados.

—Ni de broma—La beso y acarició la mano—Sabes que eres la única. Bueno comamos.

—De acuerdo, sabes que tu igual eres único—Lo miró con infinito amor—A comer.

Comían entre las pláticas bobas del rubio y algunos comentarios de la pelinegra. Se miraban cómplices de algunos secretillos de bromas que hicieron, comían juntos los rollos de sushi y se la pasaban en un ambiente de cita perfecto. Luego en el postre, la chica pidió un pastel de zanahoria y el rubio de chocolate, era lo más común entre ambos. Una rutina de postre que hacían cuando comían sushi, esto para darse la mitad de pastel y algunos besos llenos de dulce.

—Te amo Hinata—Sususrraba mientras caminaban de regreso a casa de la pelinegra.

—Yo más cariño—Comentaba melosa.

De la mano se adentraron a la casa de la chica a seguir de otra manera la fiesta.

Dos horas después de que se fuera Hinata, Tsunade marcó de inmediato para dos cosas, felicitarlas y el proyecto "Sasusaku" obligó a la chica a ir con su "novio" al cine y que se vieran como orgullosos del logro de la chica. Pues ya harían la noticia y necesitaban las fotos. Así que sin más la chica fue a reunirse con el Uchiha, el cual según la rubia dama, la esperaba ya en el lugar.

—Sakura, hola—Saludaba el chico como sin nada afuera del cine—Compré ya las entradas, en quince minutos entramos.

—Bien, ¿Vamos por golosinas o algo? —Comentaba nerviosa—Bueno si quieres.

—Claro, da igual. Camina—La tomó de la cintura, notó que en efecto estaba un poco más llena—Vaya, te sientes diferente.

—Genial…—Susurró enojada, odiaba estar con quince kilos extra—Compremos los dulces ya. Nos quedan doce minutos.

Ambos se fueron de la mano hacia la fila para dulces, después irían a comer a algún lugar o quizá de fiesta. Dependía del humor con el que salieran de la fiesta. Un fotógrafo contratado les tomaba fotos mientras compraban las golosinas, llamaría a la prensa para que se encargaran de hacerles preguntas. Dos horas de una emocionante y cómica película pasaron y los chicos salían relajados de la sala, a pesar de su situación; había momentos donde disfrutaban la compañía del otro en paz y sin necesidad de ese contrato.

—Creo que el fotógrafo estaría cerca, aunque no sé—Susurraba Sakura— Esa chica no deja de grabarnos con su teléfono.

—Ya la vi—Respondía tomándola de la cintura—Hace días que no sabían de nosotros.

—Sí, es cierto. Desde el aniversario—La sorprendieron los labios del chico.

Se besaban cómodamente en una banca fuera del cine, esa sería una buena toma. Pensaba el Uchiha. Justo cuando planearían irse, llegaban los problemas.

—Genial, la prensa—Susurraba irritado el pelinegro— ¿Te parece si nos vamos mejor a un club? Después nos salimos por detrás.

—Sí, suena bien pues…—Fue interrumpida por un periodista— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Señorita Sakura, joven Sasuke. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su salida en este día? —Preguntaba.

—Oh ya sabes, celebrar que mi novia está triunfando. Estoy orgulloso—Comentaba sonriendo—Ahora, nos retiramos.

Se escaparon como pudieron de las preguntas, se adentraron a la camioneta negra que les habían mandado y se fueron a un club que quedaba muy retirado de la casa de Sakura, era famoso por tener el tema Hollywoodense. Entre luces y la música a todo volumen, los chicos bailaron juntos. Pasaron desapercibidos entre tanta gente, lo cual era bueno pues no les gustaba mucho el que estuvieran detrás de ellos. Así que disfrutaron hasta altas horas de la noche, no bebieron mucho y realmente no era necesario, además que al día siguiente la chica se iría a una firma de discos. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y se fueron a dejar a la chica a su hogar, se despidió de él y se metió a dormir finalmente.

El celular de la pelirrosa sonaba impaciente, miró el identificador. INO. ¿Qué querría su amiga a esas horas de la mañana? Con pereza le contestó y puso altavoz en lo que se levantaba y acomodaba su cama, ayer se lo había pasado extrañamente bien. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello.

—Frente, estoy en una situación difícil—Comentaba dramática.

— ¿De qué se trata esta vez? —Indagaba divertida.

—No sé si comprar unas cortinas grises o unas lilas—Lloriqueaba—Y es que mi casa se ve aburrida y quiero cambiar.

—No sé, ¿Has visto algunas combinadas? —Aunque sabía ya la respuesta—Ya sabes, algo con diseño.

—Demonios… NO—La escucho susurrar algo—Eres una genio, son bonitas. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarlas con Temari? Ustedes dos no están haciendo nada.

—Espera… ¿Marcaste a Temari antes? —Cada día la sorprendía más.

—Sí, es que necesitaba una opinión moderna—Se reía nerviosa—Y claro que una de la loca de mi amiga.

—Vaya cerda tonta—Le dijo sin vergüenza— Voy para allá, deja reviso un par de cosas, desayuno y me largo.

—Bien, nos vemos. ¡Pero muévete porque muero! —Dramatismo temprano, pensó.

—Sí, ya voy madre—Se quejaba—Te veo en hora y media.

Al terminar de colgarla a su amiga se puso a ver las noticias y salió en la televisión la parte de espectáculos, quizá era bueno el cotilleo de las demás celebridades.

La conductora era ya reconocida por impartir muy cortas y certeras, donde sacaba las dudas sobre chismes o daba estos para investigación. Aunque también comentaba los viajes y cosas de ese estilo de los famosos.

—Y así es como nuestra ídolo Britney Spears lanzará un disco nuevo—Comentaba sonriente a su colega—Es como las chicas de Kunoichi, que a pesar de que ya no está una, siguen con su carrera.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Vieron las fotos que publicaron la ahora actriz y el pelirrojo de Shinnobis? —Pasó la imagen en pantalla—Han confirmado ya un mes de relación, parece ser que fue espontáneo.

—Sí, ni que lo digas. Justo después de que ella comenzara a grabar. Han declarado que él fue por la ciudad y se encontraron y allí el romance de ensueño de estos—Mostró la foto de nuevo—Qué bellos se ven, pero no es el único de esta banda que estuvo acaramelado.

—No, parece que estos chicos tienen tiempo para todo. Conciertos, entrevistas y vida amorosa exitosa—Mostraban a Naruto con Hinata—Y esta vez los que creíamos separados se vieron más que juntos.

—Sí, se les vio en un local de comida tradicional muy tranquilos y como siempre—Hizo gesto soñador— El chico fue un encanto con su novia. ¿Por qué este par no se nos casan? Harían una boda de lo más tierna.

—Sí, aunque muchos fans no estarían de acuerdo contigo. Aunque otra de nuestras parejas del momento, Sakura y Sasuke aprovecharon también de este fin de semana. —Mostraban las fotos de ellos en el cine—Y es que se la pasaron románticos en el cine.

—Así es, pero también se les vio entrar en un club nocturno ese mismo día, Vaya que se extrañaban—Miró a la cámara—A pesar de los supuestos problemas de sobrepeso y tabaquismo de la chica, se les ve de lo más felices. Se ve que el chico la adora aún llenita.

—Eso es amor—Miraba a la conductora—Y bueno Yana, debe estar más que enamorada también ella. Pues digamos que ya ha sido criticada varias veces por no ser lo bastante buena para él, rumores de internet dicen que ella es la más fea de su grupo, además ahora que ganó peso la clasifican como la "gorda del grupo" y muchas fanáticas de Sasuke no aprueban que esté con una mujer nada atractiva siendo ya nombrado "el hombre más sexy del año"

—Pero parece que eso no es problema para los chicos, pues los vemos felices—Comentaba a la camara—Aunque hay que admitir que la chica está un poco más llenita y lo cubría con ropa…

La pelirrosa apagó su televisión. Enojada dejó a un lado su almuerzo a medio comer y se fue en su viejo auto a la casa de Ino, no entendía porque siempre ella era la fea de la manada, quizá es porque no era tan femenina o el hecho de que por genética no tenía buenos atributos. Aunque recordaba que su madre le comentaba que después de los veinte las chicas de su familia cambiaban, y ella, con 19 años lo creía imposible.

Se aparcó frente a la casa de Ino, necesitaba un abrazo de esa rubia boba con urgencia.

 **TAAAN TAN TAAAAAN**

 **ACÁ OTRO CAPITULO. ¿QUÉ LES PARECE?**

 **YA EN EL PRÓXIMO SE VIENE ALGO INTERESANTE, ESPERO PASEN AL RESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS  
**


	17. CAPÍTULO 16 ¿QUÉ?

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 16.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Pasen a "PADRES POR ACCIDENTE, AISHITERU y DESCENDIENTES."

Se fueron directamente las tres a la tienda de cortinas, pues Ino ya andaba como alma que lleva el diablo directo a la zona de cortinas bicolor. Miraba y miraba pero no encontraba nada. Pero por milagro la otra rubia encontró algo que se veía prometedor.

—Sakura, Ino miren esta—señalaba unas rosas moradas

—No sé, porque no esto menos grande—Ino sacaba unas cortinas bellísimas.

—A mí me gustan—Comentaba Sakura mientras veía la tienda atenta.

—Sí, Sakura tiene razón Ino—Sonreía—Hay que comprarlas.

—Sí vamos—La rubia caminaba al aparador—Hola, llevaré esas de allí.

—Oh muy buena elección muchachita—Comentaba la anciana.

Le envolvió las cortinas y se despidió de las chicas con una gran sonrisa. Llegando a la casa de Ino, Sakura sacó su móvil y vio llamadas perdidas de Sasuke. Genial, lo que faltaba. Marcó y espero al tercer timbrazo, como siempre.

—Sakura, que bien que contestas—Se escuchaba la televisión—Escucha, iré a tu casa y necesitamos hablar.

—Sí, como sea. Ya decidí que haré en mi fiesta, Tsunade ya debe avisar—Comentaba.

—Lo discutimos allá, ¿Vale? —Se escuchaba como salía de la casa— Voy a tu casa, llego en 30 minutos.

—Claro, nos vemos allí—Comentaba mientras miraba a sus amigas—Te dejo.

—Claro, nos vemos—Colgó.

—Era Sasuke—Informaba—No sé qué quiera, pero necesito irme. Ino nos vemos.

—Claro, usa condón—Gritoneaba.

La chica sabía que faltaba una semana y media para su cumpleaños, así que le rogó a Tsunade el celebrar solo con sus amigas, pues en esos días estarían cerca de Tokio. La rubia a duras penas aprobó lo que la chica le decía aunque comentando que en el cumpleaños del pelinegro ella iría con la familia de este. Claro está que los planes de ese día se fueron por la borda y era mejor ya pensar en lo que seguía, la premiere de Matsuri.

Así que en menos de quince minutos de meditación y caminata, llegó a su hogar y lo limpió un poco. Pues tenía un par de basuras de la cena de la noche pasada, sacudió y se limpió la cara un poco pues tenía polvo. La chica esperó hasta que el timbre sonó avisando la llegada del chico.

—Buenos días Sakura—Saludaba entrando.

—Hola, ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? —Comentaba mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Como ya sabes, se rumora de nuestra relación muy rara—Tocó el respaldo—Que solo nos ven en momentos muy… melosos o comunes.

—Ah ya entiendo—Lo miraba curiosa—Así que, quieres que haya algo más hot que mostrar. ¿No?

—Sí, claro que sólo con tu consentimiento—La miró profundo—Pensaba en fotos cómplices, yo la publicaré.

—Claro, sólo que serían más tarde—Comentaba viendo la hora—Porque sinceramente ya casi es hora del almuerzo.

—Sí, ¿Qué quieres comer por cierto? —Comentaba mientras ponía en marcación su teléfono—Comida china, pizza, comida Italiana, Comida tradicional…

—Prefiero cocinar—Comentaba levantándose—Aunque si encargaras un postre de ese restaurante italiano…

—Claro, deja marcar—Comentaba mientras veía en su teléfono, caminaba tras ella y encargaba del menú de postres—Te apetece… ¿Tiramisú?

—Suena bien—Sonreía mientras se metía a la cocina— ¿Quieres un sándwich de pavo y ensalada? No traje nada del súper.

—Sí, ¿Qué te parece si mañana te acompaño al mercado? —Hacía cuentas mentales—Me faltan cosas antes de irme de viaje.

—Está bien, oh y al respecto de mi cumpleaños…—Preparaba los emparedados— Será privado sólo con las chicas. Ya sabes, a mi estilo. Claro que me mencionaron de lo de tu cumpleaños y tu familia…

—Ah eso… Sí allí será festejado—Se servía agua—No tengo problema en que vayas. Mi madre y mi familia piensan que es verdad lo nuestro.

—Bien, entonces iré preparándome—Le entregaba su comida—Vamos a la sala a esperar el postre y veamos algo.

Así lo hicieron y quince minutos después de sentarse llegó el postre, aunque la chica que entregaba casi se muere de emoción al ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha en la casa de su novia. Luego de entregarle el dinero y una sonrisa, el pelinegro se reunió con la chica en la sala y veían una serie de misterio. Era tranquilo y cómo el lugar, pensaba el chico mientras comía del tiramisú. Por su parte la chica se sentía un poco nerviosa, aunque triste de que sólo fuera de su parte el sentir.

—Bueno…—Dijo tres horas y media después— ¿Cómo será la foto?

—Oh sí, vamos a tu habitación a tomarla—Comentaba levantándose— Ponte este suéter, mientras yo mequito esta playera para dejarme la de manga corta.

—Bien, vamos arriba—Lo guio a su cama— Listo, ahora… ¿Cómo posamos?

—Despéinate un poco—Señalaba su pulcra coleta—Yo igual lo haré mientras des arreglo tu cama.

—Listo, ¿Así está bien? —Comentaba con el cabello suelto y revuelto— Supongo que nos tenemos que meter los dos.

—Sí, ahora toma tú la foto—Le dio su teléfono— Yo soy malo en eso.

Así pasó una mini sesión de cinco fotos de ellos en muchas posiciones de recién despiertos. Luego el chico se retiró de la casa de la chica siendo muy cauteloso, ya al día siguiente se verían.

Así la mañana pasaba tranquila para la ojijade, la cual esperaba la llegada del chico para ir en su despochable a la compra. Miró la avenida y vio ese auto negro ya muy conocido, salió y sin saludar se metió dentro.

—Bien, iremos a comprar y ya después te dejo. —Comentaba mientras arrancaba—Tengo que ir a grabar unas cosas.

—Me parece bien, así que vamos—Miraba por la ventana—Te veré entonces en tu cumpleaños. Pues ya sabes que iré de gira a España, Alemania y Portugal.

—Supongo, bueno llegamos.

Se bajaron del auto y se metieron a comprar lo básico para la chica. Dulces y cosas del chico. Salieron de la mano por si había algún paparazzi y se metieron al auto tranquilamente. Encendía Sakura su teléfono y vio una felicitación de su manager, se metió a internet y la foto estaba allí. Como noticia del chico.

"SASUKE DERRAMA AMOR MUY CALIENTE CON SU NOVIA"

Cuando todos creíamos que este par sólo era de besos y abrazos… ¡Sorpresa! El pelinegro más sexy del año nos muestra la foto que hasta ahora es la del año. Y es que fuera de los arrumacos que se dan en público, las salidas melosas y las menciones en redes sociales, este par sí que nos trae sorpresas.

Sakura Haruno, con la cual ha estado saliendo por más de un año y que en meses cumplirá años. Se le veía metida en rumores de aumento de peso, el cual se ha hecho evidente en estas últimas fechas. Ha dejado más que enamorado a Sasuke, lo dejó completamente marcado por ella. A pesar de que muchos no les gusta ella para él, parece ser que el chico no piensa lo mismo. ¿Motivo? Hace un par de horas vimos al chico subiendo una foto muy sugerente.

Parece ser que fuera de esa melosidad se esconden un par de muchachos apasionados, pues la foto habla más que mil palabras. A pesar de que la novia del chico está rellenita, parece que no es problema para que use la ropa de su novio y para que este no deje de quererla en muchas maneras, aunque es pronto para decirlo… ¿Qué le hará a su novia en su cumpleaños? Pues estarán ambos de gira y quizá no se vean hasta el estreno de la película de su amiga en común, Matsuri.

—No puedo creerlo—Comentaba enojada y dolida—Ya no saben que inventar.

—Lo sé, por eso no leo todas las noticias—Comentaba manejando—Sólo lo esencial.

—Bueno, igual hay que irnos.

Mientras que un rubio se reunía con cierta morena de chongos y su "cuñado" los cuales había citado en un café cerca de la casa de este. El plan era sorprender a su chica en la ciudad donde coincidirían, con la intensión de hacerle una pequeña fiesta. Así que necesitaba de una chica del grupo para preparar las cosas, y del familiar de la chica para juntar a la familia.

—Neji, Tenten-chan gracias por venir—Comentaba mientras los otros dos se sentaban.

—No hay problema, aunque tuve que quitarme a Ino—Comentaba sonriente Tenten— Así que… ¿A qué viene esto?

—Sí, dinos Naruto. ¿Qué te traes en manos?

—Como saben ya pronto es el cumpleaños de mi Hinata-chan.

—Lo sé, las chicas y yo la llevaremos de paseo—Comentaba Tenten—A menos que tengan algo mejor ustedes dos.

—Yo no sé, realmente Tenten no sé qué se trae este chico—Señalaba a Naruto.

—Les pedí cafés—Señalaba mientras se los entregaban—Hinata me dijo tus gustos Tenten y Neji… te conozco.

Así se pusieron de acuerdo para esa mini fiesta, la cual la harían en un par de días así que el tiempo iba volando. El rubio se tuvo que ir por una llamada de su novia, la cual no podía sospechar nada. Dejando al par de chicos solos en una pastelería que tenía cede en Londres, ciudad donde sería el evento.

—Vaya Naruto idiota—Comentaba Neji— Una disculpa Tenten, te dejó conmigo muy mal educado.

—No te preocupes Neji, comprendo lo que dices—Sonreía mientras veían los pasteles—Tiene que ser un buen pastel.

—Sí, Hinata merece eso—Comentaba mirándola a los ojos.

—Y venganza al idiota, encarguemos el más caro—Sonreía cómplice.

—Me parece una idea excelente—La miraba sorprendido— Creí que realmente estabas molesta.

—No, qué va—Restaba importancia— Me gusta este—Señaló—Es sencillo y romántico.

—Sí, bueno entonces será este—Hablaba al pastelero—En cinco días, a esta dirección.

—Claro, se los enviaremos—Sonreía—Se ve que quiere mucho a su novia.

—Oh no… él y yo…—Señalaba nerviosa—Nosotros no…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No se apenen es normal el amor—Señalaba sonriendo.

—Bueno nos vamos—Señalaba sonriendo—Muchas gracias.

—A ustedes, disfruten de la fiesta.

Los chicos salieron del lugar y se dispusieron a ir por algo de comer, pues no habían comido nada por andar con el rubio. Iban sonrojados, pues el pastelero no les quitaba la vista de encima.

—Fue gracioso—Tenten comentaba comiendo rabioles—Pero debemos darle la nota a Naruto.

—Lo sé, he pensado en que sería mejor que lo celebraran solos. —Miraba a esa curiosa chica—Ya sabes, es más… personal lo que hace Naruto.

—Quizá tienes razón—Puntualizaba—Creo que sería lo mejor, aunque no soy muy melosa.

—Vaya, pues sinceramente… no te ves como el resto—Mordía su carne—No me mal entiendas, simplemente…

—Es que… ¿No me parezco a las chicas con que sales no? —Sonreía divertida— Pues es que no soy así, soy más de las chicas que… les gusta divertirse a un labial nuevo.

—Puedo ver eso—Miraba sus labios con apenas brillo labial—Es… diferente, en un muy buen sentido.

—Supongo que gracias—Sonreía mientras terminaba su comida—Bueno, lamento ser grosera pero me tengo que ir.

—Nos vemos en Londres—Despedía el ojiperla— Bueno chica, nos vemos.

Se despidieron y al darse el beso. Un movimiento de parte de Tenten que señalaba algo hizo que tocaran poco los labios, se marcharon más rojos que nunca a sus casas, e incluso en el avión cuando por su lado cada uno iba con su banda, ambos aún recordaban ese momento. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vean en la fiesta? Pensaban mutuamente.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? PROMETO QUE EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ LARGO. PERO ANSIO QUE LLEGUEMOS A MÁS LEÍDAS Y COMENTARIOS, SIN PENA.**

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


	18. CAPÍTULO 17 ¿A LA GALA?

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 17.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Pasen a "PADRES POR ACCIDENTE, AISHITERU y DESCENDIENTES."

Los chicos terminaban de Cantar la última canción de esa noche, miraban los carteles de sus fans y como la emoción de esas chicas era evidente. Sin duda amaban lo que hacían. Se fueron a sus camerinos y de allí muy rápidamente al hotel. Pues sería el día siguiente algo… movido.

Era ya el día de la pequeña fiesta de Hinata, las chicas se preparaban para distraer a Hinata hasta que el rubio acomodara las cosas para la sorpresa. Todo eso con la ayuda de Neji y Tenten, los cuales al mirarse se pusieron colorados y miraban a todas direcciones nerviosos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por todos, aunque era extraño verlos así dado sus naturalidades peculiares.

—Bien, Ino y Temari distraerán a Hinata-chan—Comentaba el rubio—Mientras que Shikamaru, Sai y Gaara me ayudan con algunas cosas como ir por la familia de Hinata.

—Bien, pero ¿Qué hago yo? —Comentaba emocionada Sakura—Porque no me mencionaste.

—Oh si, tú y el teme irán por los desechables—Comentaba sonriendo.

El pelinegro miró a la chica, últimamente la veía más extraña de lo común. Quizá fuera lo que decían de ella en los medios. Aunque sabía que dejarían al rubio y a su novia solos, así que iría con el resto a pasar el día en la ciudad; miró al resto y fueron saliendo a "realizar" lo que les había encargado el rubio. Aunque la distracción de la pelinegra fuese lo único que de verdad tendrían que hacer.

Shikamaru una vez fuera del lugar hizo que todos se reunieran, pues así sabrían que hacer. En lo que Hinata Volvía de las compras que las chicas la habían mandado hacer en el centro de la ciudad.

—Bien, Ino y yo iremos con Hinata a una… compra de cumpleaños—Miraba al resto—Luego nos encontramos con Gaara y Temari.

—Oh, ¿Por qué no aparezco en la idea? —Se quejaba Sai—Quiero distraer para no aburrirme.

—Espera, hombre no dejas terminar—Comentaba el Nara—Tú llegas y te vas con Ino a no sé qué lugar, dejando a Hinata sólo con Temari, pues Gaara y yo iremos a algún lugar de la banda. Luego Subes a Hinata al ascensor y la metes a la casa.

Los chicos asintieron dispersándose del lugar, pues Hinata avisó a Sakura que ya iba en camino.

Mientras que Neji y Tenten ayudaban al rubio, el cual estaba ya entrando en ansiedad. Se miraban entre divertidos y con pena, pues aún recordaban ese accidente de despedida.

—Tenten, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos—Comentaba mirando el lugar—Ya llegó la torta, ya se fue Naruto a arreglar y creo que va siendo tiempo de decirle la verdad.

—Sí, y bueno… creo que así podríamos hablar un rato—Lo miró directamente—Creo que debemos de aclarar las cosas.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor para ambos—Escuchó al rubio acercarse—Bueno… Naruto. Tenten y yo tenemos que decirte algo.

—Neji, ¿Qué pasa? —Los miró preocupado— No me digan que… ¿Qué le pasó a mi Hinata?

—Nada, escucha. Entre Neji, Sakura y el resto… decidimos que lo celebren hoy solos—Miró la decoración— Además de que una vez Hinata nos dijo que era su deseo de cumpleaños.

—Bien, pero… ¿Si la distrajeron y eso? —Se calmaba.

—Sí, de hecho creo que en este momento ya se lleva a cabo el plan de traerla. Así que nos vamos.

Los chicos salieron disparados del lugar y se fueron a un restaurante de comida Tailandesa que estaba a unas cuadras.

Mientras que con el resto del factor distractor, caminaban Shikamaru, Hinata e Ino por las calles mientras la rubia se detenía en cada esquina a ver la ropa que vendían en el lugar. Pero se encontraron de pronto con los hermanos Sabaku No.

—Hola chicos—Saludaba Temari— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a ver cosas de Ino—Comentaba Hinata—Quiere compras de cumpleaños.

—Oh, felicidades Hinata-san—Felicitaba Gaara—Bueno, ¿Les parece que los acompañemos?

—Por mí no hay problema—Comentaba dulce la ojiperla—Además, creo que le vendría bien un poco de control a Ino.

Así los chicos se juntaron a pasear tranquilamente por la avenida de ropa, las rubias jalaban a Hinata a ver cada aparador. La chica quién sólo sonreía miraba pidiendo auxilio a los chicos, hasta que Sai acudió a su "rescate" pues se los encontró mientras tomaba fotos del paisaje. Se acercó a los chicos.

—Hola… Vaya Hinata, veo que estas en apuros. Ino, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear? —Sugería el pelinegro— Creo que dejamos a Hinata en buenas manos.

—No sé—Miró a Hinata— No te molesta Hina. ¿O si?

—No, no. Adelante—Sonreía— Yo me quedo con Gaara, Shikamaru y Temari.

—Bien nos vemos—Se marchaban en lo que avisaban al resto.

Mientras que una pelirrosa paseaba tranquilamente con su supuesto novio, empezó a sonar su celular, el cual desbloqueó para leer el anuncio de Ino de que la fase dos estaba completa. Sonrió y mostró el mensaje al Uchiha el cual solo asintió y siguieron con su caminar, irían a comer un poco y luego verían que hacer.

También el mensaje lo recibió una castaña, la cual aún estaba en posición de aclarar las cosas con el Hyuga. El cual desde que llegaron y al igual que la castaña, no habían dicho nada más que lo que comerían.

—Ya está a sólo un paso de que Hinata llegue a su sorpresa—Comentaba mirando el mensaje— Escucha: "Fase dos completa. Sai llegó por mí, falta la fase Temari"

—Vaya, eso es genial—Comentaba sonriendo—Pero esperemos que Naruto no arruine nada.

—No lo hará, Oye… sobre el otro día—Carraspeó— Lo que pasó, de verdad me apena.

—Descuida, tengo que admitir que también he pensado en ello—Sinceró—Y la verdad es que me pareces una chica muy inteligente y carismática. Pero… no sé, creo que podríamos intentar conocernos.

—Yo… ¿Hablas en serio? —Lo miró con sorpresa— O sea, si me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor. Quizá empezar siendo amigos.

—Creo que ya lo somos—Sonreía—Me voy más a tener citas y esas cosas. Claro si estás dispuesta.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Quieres ir a recorrer un poco la ciudad? —Salieron del lugar colorados y nerviosos, quizá fuera esto el inicio de algo.

Los chicos miraron a Temari y asintieron, era hora de poner el plan tres en acción. Puso Gaara su alarma de llamada falsa para que se pudieran ir rápidamente. Fingió hablar con Orochimaru y miró al Nara.

—Shikamaru, chicas. Creo que nos tendremos que ir—Comentaba disculpándose—Tenemos que ir a ensayar la próxima actuación sí o sí.

—Bien, no hay problema chicos—Sonreía la ojiperla—Saluden a Naruto-kun de mi parte.

—Oh sí claro—Aseguraba Gaara—Nos vemos entonces chicas.

Salieron casi corriendo del lugar. Las chicas los miraron alejarse y siguieron caminando al hotel.

—Oye Hinata… ¿Podemos sentarnos? Estoy muerta—Comentaba sentándose en una banca.

—Claro, sirve y miramos un poco el alrededor.

—Sí, es buena idea—Texteó al rubio avisando que ya iban en camino—Sabes hoy es un día muy tranquilo.

—Lo sé, no hay mucha gente en la calle—miraba al cielo—Sabes, pensé que Naruto-kun me felicitaría… pero supongo está ocupado.

—Tranquila amiga—Sonreía levantándose— Vamos a descansar al hotel.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del hotel en el elevador, ya la rubia se uniría después a Ino y el resto a perder la tarde. Sonreía mientras subían y guardaba silencio. Hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

—Sabes Hinata, buscaré algo en mi cuarto. —La dirigía a su habitación— Ve a tu cuarto y te alcanzo en minutos.

—Bien, me parece buena idea—Abría su puerta—Llamaré a las demás.

—Yo lo hago—Paró nerviosa— Mientras ve preparando allí adentro.

La pelinegra se metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta, se volteó y lo que vio la dejó en shock. Allí en medio del lugar, estaba su novio con un hermoso pastel y una decoración muy romántica. Se acercó el rubio poco a poco a ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan—La miraba con adoración—Espero haberte sorprendido.

—Sí que lo hiciste, pero…—Dudó—Ahora sé porque todos actuaban muy diferente.

Se dieron un beso y la sentó en la mesita del pastel, donde había también comida y un par de películas favoritas de la chica. Sin duda ese sería un excelente cumpleaños.

Por su parte, Temari se juntó con el resto de los chicos, irían al cine y luego perderían el tiempo. Miraba a la chica a la otra rubia de la banda, la cual hablaba y hablaba con Sai, el cual sólo sonreía y hablaba de sus conquistas tranquilamente.

—Oye, Gaara—Susurraba su hermana— ¿Qué trae Sai con Ino?

—No lo sé, creo que sólo le atrae—Susurraba tras ellos— Pues Sai es algo… Mujeriego.

—Oh vaya—Miraba como Ino se acercaba a ellos.

—Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al museo de música de la ciudad? —Sugería.

—Parece buena idea—Interrumpía Shikamaru—Vamos. Al fin, Tenten y Neji están del otro lado en una cita.

—Vaya, quién lo diría—Sonreía avanzando—Vamos, que la tarde es corta.

Así el resto avanzó hasta aquel museo, y una rubia mejor amiga de la pelirrosa se preguntaba dónde demonios estaría su amiga. Desde el medio día que salieron no sabía absolutamente nada de ella.

Pues en un lugar muy cercano de donde estaban esos cinco jóvenes, estaban la parejita del momento. Los cuales veían una película tranquilamente, a pesar de la notica que les habían mandado hace poco. Pues sabían que los chicos llegarían en algún momento al lugar.

—Sabes Sakura—Llamaba el chico— No sé por qué no lo hemos intentado.

—A… ¿A qué te refieres? —Lo miraba nerviosa.

—Ya sabes, intentar que esto funcione—La miraba tranquilo— Puede ser una buena idea. No sé si tú también has notado esa tensión que hay entre ambos…

—Sí, pero no pensé que importase tanto—Lo miraba sorprendida—Aunque creo que sería buena idea.

Se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso tranquilo. Disfrutando del sabor del otro, se miraron intensamente y pusieron su atención de nuevo a la película. Hasta que esa emoción y la intensidad de sus caricias, hicieron que dejaran poco a poco de ver la película y concentrarse en asuntos más emocionantes. Sumando la oscuridad del lugar debido a cerrar las cortinas y ese deseo palpable que en esos momentos sentían.

—Sasuke… No prendas la luz—Susurraba con deseo—Kami… más.

El chico pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica, mientras sus labios devoraban su cuello con gran hambruna. Pasando por el broche del sujetador, desabrochando lentamente este, mientras que la pelirrosa acariciaba suavemente la espalda del chico y gemía de placer.

—Levanta tus manos Sakura—Ordenaba ronco—Quiero llegar a esas cumbres misteriosas.

—Sí, Sasuke… por favor—Rogaba excitada.

El chico se deshizo en esa oscuridad de las prendas de la chica, dejándola en bragas. Mientras la chica jugueteaba con su pantalón haciendo que su ya muy hinchada erección se pusiera más dura. Jamás le había pasado ese deseo tan puro, tan sucio y salvaje que sentía en ese momento. Pasó una mano por un pecho de la pelirrosa y vio como esta se contoneaba hacia él.

—T-tienes mucha ropa Sasuke—Susurraba tocando su erección— Déjame ayudarte.

La chica se dejó besar por el demandante pelinegro mientras ambos se quedaban poco a poco desnudos, el chico recorrió un pezón y lo aprisionó entre sus largos dedos. Sakura estaba segura de que eso era el mismo cielo. Perfecto. Sintió la boca del pelinegro arrasar contra su otro pequeño botón rosado y su otra mano recorrerla con desesperación.

Sasuke sentía el choque de su erección con la feminidad de esa pelirrosa, vaya que estaba muy duro. Sin pedirle permiso se adentró a la ojijade mientras escuchaba un gemido muy fuerte que daba la chica. Cambió las posiciones y el quedó bajo la pelirrosa, la cual sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a moverse.

—Sakura…—Gruñía— Eres tan estrecha….

—S-Sasuke… Oh…—La chica se volvía loca—más… kami…

El chico no pudo más y tomó a la chica de las caderas y cambió las posiciones, tenía que admitirlo. La chica aún con sus kilos de más era jodidamente deseable. Besó los labios de la chica y pasó sus piernas encima de sus propios hombros. La penetró como si no hubiera mañana.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más profundos mientras trataban de alcanzar el orgasmo. La primera en caer en las manos del éxtasis fue la pelirrosa la cual lo demostró con un grito. Poco después el chico la alcanzó gruñendo el nombre de la chica.

—Sakura/Sasuke—Susurraron agitados.

Pasaron un poco de tiempo acostados hasta que la chica se vistió lentamente al ver la hora. El chico por su parte admiraba de la vista de los senos de la chica. Se colocó su bóxer y besaba el cuello de una sonrojada Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel? —Susurraba mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

—Sería perfecto—Miró un mensaje de la rubia manager—Pues Tsunade me habla.

—Bien, Igual me tengo que ver con Orochimaru. Al parecer la premier de Matsuri es en poco tiempo.

—No sabía eso…—Se sorprendió—Quizá sea para eso.

Una vez fuera del hotel, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de lo más tranquilos hasta donde se suponía ya debían estar los demás. El restaurante del hotel de las chicas. Lo que en efecto fue, pues los miraban curiosos el resto mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Aunque para muchos de los presentes (Neji, Sai, Tenten, Gaara) Era ya común ver esas muestras para publicidad.

—Chicas, nos hablaba Tsunade. —Comentaba Ino—Hinata me envió un texto.

Se despidieron de los chicos, los cuales aún se quedaron a tomar un poco de café antes de ir con Orochimaru. Quien sabe que quería esta vez. Por su parte las chicas se reunieron con una muy feliz Hinata y con una misteriosa Ojimiel.

—Bueno, que bien que hayan venido todas—Aclaró su garganta—Irán al estreno de Matsuri, pero…

—Siempre con peros—Comentaba cansada Ino.

—Bueno, esta vez el pero es de Sakura—Comentaba Sonriendo.

—Y… ¿De qué trata? —La miró con sospecha…

Mientras que con los chicos, un pelinegro y malhumorado mánager se veía por primera vez en la gira con una sonrisa peculiar.

—Bueno, ya que Gaara es novio de esa niña—Comenta a sus muchachos— Pero eso sí, hay condición para ir. Ten—Lanzó algo a Shikamaru y otra cosa a Sasuke.

—Viejo… ¿Qué les diste? —Miraba curioso Naruto.

—Bueno, para Shikamaru es un quita ojeras—Lo miró taciturno— Y para Sasuke… preferiría hablar con él en privado. Oh por cierto, se adelantan los planes. Mañana mismo te vas con Sakura a ver a tu familia.

El chico lo miró de mala gana y miró como sus amigos se iban del lugar para que el pelinegro hablara con él.

—Ya que estamos solos… te diré lo que te di y por qué—Sonrió.

Sin duda ese viaje a ver a su familia era el presagio de algo con la promoción de los chicos…

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? LES DI LEMMON 7u7**

 **NO SOY TAN BUENA PERO ESPERO LES GUSTASE, MEJORARÉ. LO JURO.**

 **¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE EN LA GALA?**


	19. CAPÍTULO 18 ¿COMPROMISO?

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 18.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Pasen a "PADRES POR ACCIDENTE, AISHITERU y DESCENDIENTES."

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron a sus representantes con una sorpresa evidente. ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana se les ocurrían tantas locuras? La pelirrosa miró a sus amigas, quienes la miraban entre impactadas y emocionadas, aunque interiormente la pelirrosa sabía que esa era una locura… sería emocionante hablar un poco de eso a los medios.

Y el chico por su cuenta, pensaba en que decirle a su familia de la pronta visita de él y más para ESE tipo de visita. Ya imaginaba a su madre más que emocionada, pues si cuando tan sólo iba él, su madre lloraba. Ya imaginaba con Sakura. Porque bien sabía que su familia pensaba que él y Sakura llevaban ya mucho juntos, lo cual les gustaba a sus padres y a su hermano.

—Entonces, Sakura y yo estaremos tres días con mi madre—Confirmaba el chico—Luego nos vamos al estreno juntos y nos unimos con los demás.

—Así es, no falles en esta misión—Sonreía el pelinegro— Salen mañana a primera hora.

Sin más dejó al Uchiha solo, meditando en lo complicado que sería tener que ir con su madre y soportar todo lo que le contara a Sakura por unos cuantos días. Mientras estaba ensimismado en sus nuevos problemas, se acercó el otro pelinegro del grupo.

—Sasuke. ¿Pasa algo? —Lo miró y se sentó a su lado—Tengo que decirte algo.

—No, nada. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Sabes que hoy estuvimos con las chicas—Sasuke asintió— Bueno, pues me di cuenta de que esa Ino es muy mona. ¿Crees que sea bueno que sea una conquista?

—Pues ya sabes que pienso que me dan lo mismo esas chicas—Comentaba aburrido—Si quieres intenta. Yo me voy a empacar.

Dejó a un pelinegro pensado en si era o no una buena idea. Pues sabía por Naruto que era explosiva cuando se enojaba, aunque según el rubio la "noviecita" de Sasuke lo era más del triple. Así se quedó hasta que se aburrió y se fue de fiesta por la ciudad. Ya después pensaría en eso.

Una Sakura nerviosa por su parte, miraba a través del balcón de su habitación. ¿Cómo le hacían eso cuando las cosas se ponían bien con el chico? Sacó de su sujetador un cigarrillo y lo empezaba a fumar algo desesperada. Tan nerviosa y concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Yamanaka.

—Sakura… ¿Estás bien? —Miró el cigarrillo— Deja eso, tranquilízate y hablemos.

—Sabes que me tranquiliza—Se quejó—Además no es como si fuese diario.

—Contigo no se puede… ¿Comiste algo? —Miraba preocupada—Mañana te marchas temprano ne… Vaya que pensé que esto de Matsuri sería después… y encima lo tuyo… Tenemos que ir a comprar luego de esto.

—Seguro, No he comido por el tiempo—Se disculpaba—Pero ya comeré algo. Sí las veré hasta el estreno. Aunque estoy nerviosa de ir a su casa.

—Seguro te irá bien—Sonrió—Ahora… deja de fumar y empaca para cenar después. Hay un poco de pastel de Hinata.

Dejó sola a la pelirrosa la cual miraba su cuerpo en el espejo mientras empacaba. No podía creer que hace unas horas ella y Sasuke… de pensarlo se puso colorada. Tenía que adelgazar si quería gustarle a Sasuke. Terminó su tarea y se unió a las chicas, comiendo un pedazo muy pequeño y yéndose a dormir para el día siguiente.

Ya en el aeropuerto, ambos se miraron nerviosos. Se adentraron a su vuelo y miraban a diferentes direcciones.

—Sakura, tranquila—Le tomó las manos—Mi familia no muerde, además… creo que les gustará esta… Noticia.

—Jamás había conocido a padres…—Titubeó— Ya sabes… es nuevo, pero tienes razón.

—Allá anunciamos todo y ya en poco lo hacemos con el resto de los muchachos.

Pasó un vuelo muy largo y más tranquilo hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa Uchiha. La pelirrosa miraba asombrada el lugar, se quedaba corta en decir que era bonito. Tomaron las maletas y se colocaron frente a la puerta, el pelinegro tocó el timbre y a las tres llamadas abrió un chico que se veía más grande que ellos. Aunque se parecía a Sasuke, para ella Sasuke tenía un encanto más de chico malo y este chico de un tierno hombre.

—Vaya, qué tenemos aquí. —Sonrió a la chica—Soy el hermano mayor de este idiota. Itachi.

—Un placer, soy Sakura Haruno—Acomodó las maletas en el piso.

—Sí, vimos que eras la nueva novia de mi hermano—Tomó las maletas y se metieron a la casa— Bueno ni tan nueva, me sorprende que lleven mucho saliendo.

—Itachi, ¿Quién era querido? —Se oía una voz femenina más cerca—Si es el repartidor de periódico… No… ¡SASUKE MI PEQUEÑO SASUKE!

—Hola madre, lamento venir sin avisar—La abrazó—Ella es Sakura.

—La conozco de revistas hijo—Los encaminó a la sala—Pasen queridos y toman asiento. Itachi llevará sus maletas a la habitación. ¿Por qué no habías traído a tu novia de un año y meses a conocer la casa?

—Lo lamento señora, el plan era venir antes… pero mi banda y la de Sasuke no estaban coordinadas—Se disculpaba y miraba al hermano de Sasuke— Itachi-san, Mikoto-san, espero no seamos molestia.

—No querida, me alegra tanto que estén aquí—Servía refresco a los chicos—Bueno, prepararé la cena. ¿No quieres ayudarme querida?

Se adentraron a la cocina a preparar un festín para la bienvenida de los chicos, Mikoto miraba sonriente como a pesar de que la chica tenía dinero no era engreída o algo del estilo.

Mientras tanto en la reunión de los chicos en el cuarto de hotel de Temari, hablaban de lo increíble que sería el viaje juntos y claro de cómo le estaría yendo a los chicos en la casa Uchiha.

—Me pregunto si Sakura-chan ya conoció a Itachi—Comentaba Naruto nervioso—Porque ese chico es muy… ocurrente.

—Itachi… ¿Quién es ese? —Ino miraba mal al rubio—Más le vale no decir nada de su físico porque si no….

—No es eso Ino, esa clase de ocurrencias a todos no—Calmaba galante Sai—Sólo que con Sasuke tiene una relación de amor-odio especial.

—Ah, bueno entonces no hay problema—Tenten estaba entre las piernas de Neji—Simplemente Sakura le dará una paliza si se mete con ella. Es muy fuerte.

Los chicos se reían de las ocurrencias de Tenten, exceptuando a Naruto quién ya había sido testigo de un pequeño "golpetazo" que la pelirrosa le dio de broma. Casi le rompía el brazo.

Y en la residencia Uchiha, el pelinegro mayor al ver que la nueva noviecita de su hermano estaba ya ayudando a su madre, aprovechó para hacerle burla a su hermano. Sólo un poco e inocente.

—Así que te gustan las chicas grandes—Comentaba haciendo alusión a las curvas de la chica—Quién diría que saldrías con una chica así. Te hacía con modelos la mitad de delgadas de tu chica.

—Pues ya vez, es grande pero amable—Comentó sincero—Además… no va a ser mi novia más. Por cierto ¿Dónde está papá?

—Hombre, Fue a una viaje de conferencias. ¿La vas a terminar por lo que te dije? —Lo miró con sorpresa— Porque déjame decirte que no tiene de malo que esté rellenita, porque así puede…

—No es eso, es que esta noche le diré que se case conmigo—Habló firme—Así que para eso vine. Para que conozcan a mi prometida y llevar a mi madre a un estreno.

El mayor de los Uchiha miró a su hermano, vaya que esa chica si lo debió haber calado hondo para que se quisiera casar. Miraba desde la cocina como su futura cuñada aplastaba la masa con las manos. Vaya chica con tremenda energía y fuerza.

La hora de la cena pasó y se sentaron como Mikoto Indicó. Ella en la cabeza, a su lado derecho un Itachi sonriente y expectante, a su otro lado la parejita del momento. Cenaron amenamente entre pláticas de los viejos tiempos cuando Sasuke no era famoso pero si perseguido por chicas, de que Itachi era un abogado hecho y derecho a sus ya veinticuatro años, de que se sentía orgullosa de su pequeño de veinte y todos se sorprendieron al saber que la chica tenía un año menos que él.

—Familia, Sakura. Tengo que informarles algo—Hablaba el chico mientras miraba a la chica con complicidad—Sakura y yo ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo, así que me la he pensado y creo que es la chica indicada.

—Oh mi hijo…. ¿Es lo que creo que es? —Decía emocionada la pelinegra—A caso…

—Sí madre, Sakura ¿Qué te parece unir nuestras vidas para siempre? —Mostraba el anillo— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Sí, me gustaría—Decía con fingida emoción de futura novia.

—Vaya, era en serio—Se sorprendía más Itachi—Pues, en hora buena. Bienvenida a la familia cuñadita.

—Bienvenida Sakura. ¡Qué noticia tan hermosa! —Sollozaba— Y… ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

—Pues… Quizá el año que viene—Comentaba Sakura nerviosa—Ya que estamos a punto de sacar un nuevo disco a mitad del año y ya que estamos a enero… se nos vienen cosas a ambos en las agendas.

—Sí madre, además… queremos que sea discreto el asunto.

Pasaron el rato hablando del compromiso y se fueron a la habitación donde se acostaron más que rendidos. Vaya que era una tarde y noche muy largas.

Así pasaron los días hasta esa tarde de estreno, donde la chica y sus amigas se estaban arreglando con todo el equipo de maquillistas y estilistas pues era un evento muy importante. Mikoto quiso dejarlas solas para que hablaran de sus asuntos, mientras a ella la arreglaban en la habitación de sus hijos. Porque sí, la pelinegra obligó al mayor a hacerle compañía.

—Y bien… Muestra ese anillo—Decía sonriente Ino—Porque no te hemos visto en días.

—Tranquilas, es sencillo. Nada especia—Comentaba mostrando su piedra—Bueno, creo que es hora de irse.

Avanzaron tranquilamente al evento, cada una con un vestido muy bonito. Tenten optó por un vestido rosa a la rodilla con unos tacones blancos y el cabello en chongo. Ino optó por algo más llamativo y usó un vestido que resaltaba sus curvas en color blanco y el cabello liso y peinado hacía atrás. Temari usó un vestido corte sirena negro con tacones rojos y el cabello en ondas. Hinata por su parte, usó un clásico vestido gris con tacones plata y una trenza muy mona que Kabuto le hizo. Matsuri, quién se había reunido con sus amigas, usó un vestido corte princesa en color azul y con unos chinos muy bonitos que resaltaban sus ojos. Finalmente la recién comprometida pelirrosa, Usaba un vestido rectangular a la rodilla que eligió al azar, en color negro. Sabía que debido a su aumento de peso no le convenía usarlo pero seguro verían otra cosa que era en ese momento lo llamativo de su atuendo. Un anillo de oro con un diamante en medio, la única joya en sus manos, le peinaron con una coleta alta y lacia.

—Se ven divinas, ahora vayan a robarse las cámaras—Comentaba emocionado el albino—Y Saku, muestra mucho esa piedra bellísima.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes—Sonreía—Bien, vámonos chicas.

Al llegar al lugar, las chicas posaron con su ex-miembro del grupo y amiga, luego una del grupo junto y luego empezaron a tomar fotos de parejitas como, Naruto y Hinata, Gaara y Matsuri y una de Sakura y Sasuke donde esté pasó su mano por la cintura de la sonriente chica. Las cámaras seguían de cerca a los chicos, los cuales se adentraban poco a poco en grupos y parejas, hasta quedar solamente la familia de Sasuke, Sasuke y Sakura.

—Sakura hija—Llamaba Mikoto— ¿Verdad que mi hijo sabe elegir un buen anillo?

—Sí es bellísimo—Comentaba mientras Sasuke le tomaba la mano de ese anillo.

—Se ve bien con tu esmalte negro—Comentaba tomándole la mano y mirando el anillo—Debo decir que se lucieron ese par.

Los periodistas que miraron el gesto del chico hacia ese peculiar anillo, le prestaron atención a ese par. Grabaron ese momento donde sonreían y la chica hablaba con su suegra mientras se detenían antes de la entrada. Luego aprovecharon a grabar el momento donde el chico miraba el anillo de Sakura mientras sonreían y avanzaban dentro del cine. El pelinegro compró palomitas y soda para la película y se sorprendió al ver que Sakura no comió o bebió mucho, lo cual le molestó un poco pero decidió no darle importancia. Saliendo de la sala, la ojijade se fue directamente al baño y cerró el lugar con seguro.

Ya ese mismo día muy noche, las chicas llegaban al hotel muertas, bueno casi todas, pues no sabían en donde se había metido Tenten. Esos tacones y la pequeña fiesta sí que dejaban sus energías en cero, sonrieron burlonamente mientras abrían un paquete con golosinas que habían encargado. La pelirrosa se detuvo de comer dulces y frituras y se fue a su balcón a calmar su estrés de otra manera. Porque sí, sentía que le hacía falta un poco de alcohol y un buen tabaco. Mientras leía en la mayoría de las páginas de internet esos "rumores" sobre que estaban comprometidos.

" _ **El miembro de la boy band más popular del momento ha pedido a su novia que se case con él. Esto afirma el Sunas Tv y en redes sociales los numerosos seguidores del grupo se hacen eco de la noticia y la converten en trendind topic. Parece que Sasuke Uchiha, de 20 años, le hazo esta importante pregunta a su chica durante el pasado fin de semana.**_

" _ **Fue tan romántico, Sasuke le hizo la pregunta durante el fin de semana cuando ambos estaban con la familia del moreno. Fue uno de los primeros fines de semanas que pasaban el uno con el otro porque ambos estaban de gira con sus bandas. Él quería esperar el momento adecuado", añadía una fuente.**_

" _ **Todas sus compañeras del grupo estaban del otro lado del mundo preparándose para el estreno y así que ella no pudo esperar para contárselos. Todas estaban muy emocionadas por ella, como el resto de los miembros de Konoha's Shinnobis por Sasuke", comentaba la misma fuente. La chica desató el rumor cuando acudió a la premiere en Hollywood de su amiga Matsuri luciendo un anillo de diamante muy inusual a su joyería de siempre.**_

 _ **La pareja se sentaba uno al lado del otro en la proyección de la película, felices. Algo que no nos extraña tras las palabras del chico en una reciente entrevista donde decía: "Tomaría diez aviones para ir a casa y verla. Es difícil ver a tu novia 24/7, cuando tú consigues verla sacas el máximo provecho de esto". Enhorabuena a la pareja."**_

—Jamás pensé que me comprometería tan rápido—Murmuraba encendiendo un cigarrillo y bebiendo Brandy—Además creo que no me ayuda mucho el que los demás sepan de eso.

Miró la receta médica que había conseguido en sus pequeñas vacaciones donde su "amiga" trató de engordarla con éxito. Quizá un poco de esa hierba no le haría mal, pues se la recetó ese doctor de aquel bar. Pensaba mientras con miedo encendía un poco, milagrosamente y contrariando lo que había leído, no se sintió en viaje astral o algo así, sólo más relajada. Luego de unas cuantas caladas, apagó ese cigarrito y puso música para tranquilizarse.

—Necesito leer de las calorías de alimentos—Comentaba mirando la pantalla de su móvil— Debo bajar de peso para no ser la gorda de la banda… debo… ser delgada y menos ancha.

Prendió de nuevo el cigarrete, pues había leído que ciertos fármacos y alimentos la hacían bajar de peso. Miró su Brandy y lo desechó, ya luego compraría otro. Se acabó su hierba y se recostó a hacer un poco de abdominales en el piso. Estaba ya sudando cuando se acordó de pronto de su amiga castaña, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ¿SE ESPERABAN ESO?**

 **¿QUÉ PIENSAN DE LA ACTITUD DE SAKURA? ¿CREEN QUE HAGA ALGUNA LOCURA?**

 **¿DÓNDE ESTARÁ TENTEN? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA CON ESTE PAR? ¿QUIEREN ALGO MÁS DE SAIINO O METO UN POCO DE SHIKATEMA?**

 **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y DIGANME QUÉ OPINAN DE TODO ESTO.**


	20. CAPÍTULO 19 BODAS

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 19.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida.

Mientras que la susodicha morena salía sospechosamente de la habitación de su novio Neji, no porque quisiera, sino por una llamada de la rubia Tsunade.

—Bueno Cariño, te llamo en cuanto termine la reunión con Tsunade—Comentó besando a su novio.

—Sí, bueno igual creo que tu manager llamó al nuestro por un proyecto.

—No sabía… en fin nos vemos—Se despidió de beso muy colorada.

Salió directo a la habitación de hotel donde las había citado a muy temprana hora Tsunade, aunque por el camino recordaba las cosas que había hecho la noche anterior con Neji.

 _La chica miraba atenta a sus amigas mientras poco a poco las dejaba sumergirse en su plática y se retiraba con Neji muy discretamente. Aunque no había porque hacerlo, pero aun así ella se sentía muy entusiasta ante la idea de lo prohibido. Una vez fuera del rango de visión de todos, tomó la mano del chico y se adentraron al elevador._

— _Tenten no sabes cuánto esperé estar a solas contigo—Comentaba feliz el chico._

— _Yo Igual—Lo besaba mientras avanzaban a la habitación._

— _Entonces… ¿Vemos esa película y luego te llevo a tu cuarto? ¿O quieres cenar?_

— _Sí, me parece perfecto._

 _Se adentraron después a la habitación del chico y se fueron a la cama de este a mirar películas y comer algo, aunque el ambiente entra ambos se tornaba más pasional a medida que los besos aumentaban. La cosa se les fue de las manos cuando entre besos empezaron a tocar sus mejillas y en el caso de la morena a sentarse encima del chico, el balanceo de caderas y el deseo evidente los hacía perder la cabeza._

— _Tenten… ¿Estás segura? No quiero presionarte a hacer algo de lo que no quieras y…_

— _Tranquilo, estoy segura—Lo besaba pasionalmente—Quiero todo de ti._

 _El chico sonrió al oír a la castaña, esa chica sí que era especial. Siguiendo con el ritual de besos y caricias, se fueron despidiendo de la ropa hasta que unieron sus cuerpos y almas en uno solo. Puede que fue muy rápido, pero ellos realmente sentían una conexión tan única que no les importó más._

La chica sacó esos pensamientos de su mente y se dirigió a donde ya la esperaban muy curiosas las demás chicas de la banda, miró a cada una y su expresión distinta. Ino la miraba con cara pervertida y burlona, Temari la miraba cómplice, Hinata la miraba con preocupación y un sonrojo. Y Sakura la cual se veía muy ojerosa y extraña, la miraba con una sonrisa muy burlona.

—Finalmente llegas Tenten—Reclamaba Tsunade—Bueno como sea, nos faltan más personas de todas maneras.

—Yo… Lo siento mucho—Miraba con pena a sus amigas— ¿Cómo que nos faltan más personas?

—Así es, bueno les adelantaré un poco ya que las personas que vienen ya saben de qué se trata—Miraban todas dudosas.

—Entonces… ¿De qué va esto? —Preguntaba Sakura mientras bostezaba.

—Bien, pues como saben ya es momento de un nuevo vídeo de esa canción que está de moda en la radio—Les enseñaba la letra—Ya saben, Secret Love.

—Oh que cosas, es la que hicieron Sakura y Temari—Admiraba Ino sorprendida.

—Sí y como habla de amor y esas cosas, pues los buscamos chicos con los cuales harán el vídeo—Miró a Hinata preocupada— Tranquila Hinata, tu saldrás con tu Novio.

—Sí, bueno ¿Quiénes son esos chicos? —Preguntaba dudosa Temari.

—Bien, ya los verán—Sonrió— Adelante chicos.

Frente a ellas estaban Naruto y Shikamaru, y tres modelos más que nunca habían visto.

—Bueno, pues veamos. Naruto con su novia Hinata, Kentaro saldrá con Tenten, Sakura irá tras Naruto como pretendienta, Ino con Kiba y obviamente Temari con Shikamaru. —Señaló a las parejas.

—Un minuto, a ver—Se quejaba Temari— ¿Por qué con el vago? ¿Por qué no ponen a Sakura y su noviecillo mejor?

—Oye Temari, no seas cruel—Se quejaba Sakura.

—Ya, basta—Calmó la rubia— Estos son los que los directores de escena y yo decidimos y punto. Ahora bien empezaremos a crear la escena y cómo se va a hacer esto. Les dejo con Kabuto que les explicará lo de ropa y esas cosas.

—Gracias Tsunade-san—Sonrió a todos—Bien pues ya que empezamos con esto… Shikamaru y Temari serán como que la pareja semi principal, así que estarán tiernos pero a la vez audaces bailarán en frente. Naruto y Hina-chan Serán los principales en el baile así que irán más tiernos. Atrás irá Ino con Kiba los cuales irán más coquetos que tiernos.

—Kabuto… ¿Cómo será eso? —Miraba Ino curiosa.

—Buena pregunta Ino-chan. Irás con esas calcetas altas que sé que te gustan, un short azul como tus ojos y una linda y coqueta blusa. Hina-chan Irá con tonos pastel y su clásico cabello suelto, mientras Temari usará flores y cosas un poco más intermedias de ustedes.

—Suena muy bien el vestuario, pero… ¿Qué hay de Sakura y yo? —Preguntaba extraña Tenten.

—Bien como Sakura es como que la chica que "quiere" Naruto, pues irá coqueta y tierna aunque de negro y rojo—Miró a la ojijade— Resalta con tu persona, y en cuanto a Tenten saldrá como una chica con pareja que ayuda a Hinata a conquistar a Naruto y bailas entre escena irás con ropa de cita y con ropa espía.

—Bien, ¿No tendremos escena las cinco? —Preguntaba Ino emocionada.

—Obvio, allí las vestiré en pasteles y divinas—Sonreía emocionado— Sakura, al final en el baile con todas te pondremos pantalón de mezclilla blusa rosa con detalles morados y tenis azules, y en cuanto a Tenten… Un look más colorido con falda y una blusa con corazones. Las demás es el traje de baile normal.

—Suena bien para mí, no sé si al resto le guste—Opinaba Sakura.

—Por mí También está muy bien—Sonreía Hinata.

—Yo digo que hagamos algo como de Lluvia—Decía Temari— Ya sabes, un baile así y ropa linda.

—Muy buena idea—Escribía en sus notas— Se me ocurren vestidos y botas de lluvia.

—Tsunade, ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntaba Sakura— O algo así.

—Me parece bien, pero en vista de que la que al principio estaba en contra de esas cosas… Temari tendrá que salir TODO el día de hoy con Shikamaru para ponerse de acuerdo y no matarse mutuamente.

—Pero no quiero… —Miraba a sus amigas— Todas tienen que hacerlo.

—Ya cálmate problemática—Se quejaba el Nara— Como sea, vamos a algún lugar y ya.

Con lo último dicho se dio por terminada la reunión, en unos días empezaría ese rodaje y por ende en un mes o dos saldría el video a la luz. Aunque Tsunade ya sabía que saldría casi a la par del cumpleaños de la ojijade, la cual lucía muy distinta a la de siempre ese día. La inquieto eso un poco.

Mientras que el resto de las chicas y elenco se despedían y se iban a dar un paseo por el lugar, bueno en sí Naruto y Hinata se fueron solos y dejaron a las otras chicas pasear solas por la ciudad. Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron sentados juntos aburridos, aunque se sentía no tan incómodo el ambiente a como ambos creyeron que se pondría.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? —Comentaba Shikamaru mientras se levantaba.

—No sé… vayamos a comer algo—Sonreía Temari— Oí de un puesto de comida donde hacen unos Dangos y Onigiris muy buenos.

—Si a eso vayamos, pero luego vamos a divertirnos a alguna parte o hacer algo que no me cause sueño—Decía bostezando.

Salieron del estudio y se fueron directo a aquel restaurante del que la chica parloteaba, al llegar Shikamaru vio que era un lugar agradable y olía muy bien la comida. Bajó su vista a la chica Idol y la vio sonriente con un brillo en la mirada muy especial, muy bonito.

—Bueno, sentémonos y hablemos un poco—Señalaba la rubia.

—Sí, creo que suena buena la idea—Sonreía sincero.

Se sentaron a esperar la carta del menú mientras se presentaban más a fondo.

Mientras que con Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Caminaban felizmente en búsqueda de algunos esmaltes y cosas que Ino insistía en "Necesitar" además de que disfrutaban de un buen café sin cafeína. Caminaban felizmente mientras se colocaban los clásicos lentes y cubre bocas que eran para no ser tan reconocidas.

—Entonces Tenten…—Canturreaba Ino— ¿Qué tan bueno es Neji en la cama?

—I-Ino qué cosas dices—Gritoneó sonrojada—Y-Yo y él… él… yo…

—Vamos Ten-Ten, sabemos que estuviste con él ayer—Sonería Sakura—No trates de negar lo innegable.

— Yo… Está bien, si salimos y eso pero no es como que me guste gritarlo—Decía apenada mientras se adentraban a una tienda—No es como si le preguntara a Sakura sobre Sasuke... o a ti Ino de algún chico.

—Sí ya sé, además de que no es como si yo ya tuviera novio…—Decía en puchero la rubia— Hasta la frente de marquesina ya se va a casar.

—No lo digas Ino— Sakura miraba a todos lados— Ya sabes que eso es por el plan y esas cosas…—Miraba triste una bufanda.

—En fin, la relación con Neji va bien a pesar de que lleva poco—Miraba a las chicas— Pero no quiero adelantarme a nada.

—Comprendo Tenten, yo quisiera una relación real—Decía Sakura triste— Siento que… de cierto modo me estoy empezando a atraer a Sasuke y no es bueno.

—Oh Sakura, ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho a nosotras? —Comentaba triste Ino— Aunque creo que al igual que tu yo quiero algo real con algún chico, pero luego pienso en que si estoy sola es por algo. Además de que puedo tener muchos pretendientes.

—Sí Sakura, espero algún día ambas consigan alguien bueno—Sonería sincera mientras se bajaba un poco el cubre bocas— Y bueno, creo que Sai anda tras de ti y no sé con qué intensiones Ino.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo—Comentaba Sakura sonriente—Me quitaré el cubre bocas… En fin, Ino cuídate de él.

—Tranquilas chicas, igual si quisiera algo conmigo… Saben que no soy estúpida así que no hay como que mayor problema en eso—Sonreía—Además sé cuando alguien va en serio.

—Disculpen… —Interrumpía una vocecita— ¿Sakura-san, Ino-san, Tenten-san? Chicas… ¡por dios si son ustedes!

—Sí somos nosotras—Decía graciosa Ino— ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí, sí… ¿Puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes? —Decía emocionada.

—Seguro, vamos—Comentó Tenten.

—Por cierto, Sakura-san me gusta mucho como se ve con Sasuke-kun. Muero por que se casen.

—Gracias linda, igual yo me muero por ello—Sonreía—Bien, pórtate muy bien y nos vemos.

Las chicas sonreían mientras seguían de compras y tomándose fotos con los fans que las reconocían, era muy tierno e increíble para ellas el tener tanto amor de esos fans.

Mientras que en otra parte, Naruto e Hinata paseaban en las calles más románticas del lugar tomados de la mano. Sí aunque era muy poco común, ellos de vez en cuando hacían eso en público sin importar los protocolos o normas japonesas. Se tomaban fotos con Fans y hacían cosas más normales entre las parejas cotidianas, entre ellas ir a comer. Lo sorprendente es que esta vez no fue ramen.

Igual que el resto, Shikamaru y Temari caminaban después de haber comido y platicado un buen rato juntos. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchísimas cosas en común lo cual era bueno, quizá eso del vídeo no fue tan malo después de todo.

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **ACÁ POR FIN OTRO CAP**

 **AHORA A LO BUENO DE MIS NOTITAS, DECIDÍ HACER HISTORIAS DE FAIRY TAIL QUE YA LAS TRABAJO POR CIERTO.**

 **LOS QUIERE Y HACE SUFRIR HANAYUA-SENSEI XD**


	21. CAPÍTULO 20 ITACHI

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 20.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida.

Los chicos y las chicas trabajaron arduamente en el video durante dos meses, pues no encontraban buen clima, buenas tomas y a veces tenían imprevistos en la calle que les impedían hacer las cosas como querían. Pero finalmente estaba hecho, a tres días del cumpleaños de Sakura se iba a lanzar el vídeo. Pero debido a la fecha cercana, Tsunade y Orochimaru cerraron las agendas para toda esa semana, en parte de descanso y otra para el plan "cumpleaños feliz" que le harían a la pelirrosa.

—Orochimaru, llama a tus chicos—Pedía Tsunade— Tenemos que ver lo de la fiesta de Sakura y que Naruto ponga que sale en el nuevo vídeo de mis chicas.

—Cierto, llamaré a ese rubio ruidoso—Comentaba cansado— ¿No te dio lata en el vídeo?

—Hasta eso no, lo traía muy a la par—Sonreía arrogante.

Por otro lado, en el departamento del rubio, se encontraban Hinata por obviedad, Ino la cual estaba viendo la tele y platicando de vez en cuando con Sai y Gaara, Neji el cual estaba mensajeando quizá con Tenten y él, en una esquina de la cocina buscando su móvil.

—Lo encontré— Avisó a Hinata quien le ayudaba a buscarlo.

—Bien Naruto-kun, pero…—Señaló el móvil— Deberías contestar ya.

—Hola, hablas a Naruto—Comentaba sonriendo.

— _Naruto, ¿Quiénes están contigo? Reúnelos aún si son chicas de Tsunade—_ Respondía apurado Orochimaru.

—Ay Orochimaru-jiichan, Ya voy—Se escuchó un suspiro— ¡CHICOS E INO, NOS HABLA OROCHIMARU!

El pelinegro del otro lado de la línea retiró su oído casi sordo, ese chico le iba a dejar sordo algún día. Escucho mucho ruido y quejas de la rubia porque el chico hizo un alboroto y gritoneó. Le debía algo a esa rubia por callarlo.

—Ya están todos, ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Hablaba Sai— Hizo algo Naruto, ¿Verdad?

— _No, nada de eso. Como saben ya pronto es el cumpleaños de Sakura_ —Comentaba normal— _Así que hemos pensado en algo muy bueno para todos y para ella._

—Oh, ¿De verdad? ¡Sakura lo merece! —Ino empujó a Sai a un lado y tecleó el número de Tenten— Espera, deja te conecto con las demás chicas. Menos Sakura.

— _Le avisaré a Tsunade, pero corre niña_ —Apuraba— _Alguno contacté ya al resto. Sai o Gaara… ¡Neji!_

—Yo contacto a Shikamaru, está con mi hermana—Comentaba Gaara taciturno.

—Yo a Sasuke al fin está con su hermano—Comentaba Neji.

Así que conectaron la llamada, Temari re conectó la llamada desde el celular de su nuevo amigo Shikamaru. Contactó a Tenten la cual estaba en su departamento arreglando su hogar finalmente.

— _Bueno, ya que todos nos conectamos a través de llamadas_ —Aclaró la garganta— _Los necesitamos en la disquera en menos de media hora, tenemos que planear algo._

—Pero, ¿No crees que Sakura sospechará? —Comentaba Ino feliz— Digo es raro que todos estemos menos ella.

—No, ella ya sabe que la empresa le hará algo a nombre de Sasuke, pero no sabe qué—Comentaba obvio— Así que, ustedes nos ayudarán a ello.

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente y pusieron cara de flojera, se despidieron del pelinegro y se fueron juntos en la camioneta del rubio hacía la disquera. Iban cantando muchas canciones dentro de ellas una que Ino sabía que Sakura le encantaba, era de una canción triste de un amor no realizado. La chica cantó esa como Sakura lo hacía y los chicos la miraban raro, pero ignoraron los gestos dolorosos de Ino y seguían hablando sobre todos los temas que se les ocurrían.

—Bueno llegamos, así que vamos a la oficina de Orochimaru—Comentaba Neji leyendo un mensaje del pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron, ya estaban allí el resto de los chicos. Sasuke con cara de aburrido y con el chat de la pelirrosa abierto. _Sospechoso_. Pensó Ino. Tenten se le iluminó la mirada al ver a Neji, porque ya llevaban juntos también esos dos meses en los que preparaban el vídeo y se habían hecho muy cercanos. Temari y Shikamaru, los cuales se habían hecho una especie de amigos que se querían/odiaban.

—Hola a todos, tomen asiento—Ordenaba Tsunade— Para que podamos empezar con la planeación, así que por favor también silencio.

Neji se sentó al lado de Tenten en ese asiento vacío muy casualmente al lado izquierdo de la chica, Ino se sentó al lado de Temari y a su otro extremo se sentó Sai muy cómodamente. Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto se sentaron en un sofá tranquilos y la dulce Hinata se sentó al lado del rubio pero en otra silla.

—Bueno, como Orochimaru ya les había dicho. Tenemos que organizar la fiesta de Sakura y como está en compromiso con Sasuke, así que tiene que verse como si Sasuke quisiera darle TODO a Sakura.

—Además—Siguió Orochimaru— Ustedes se diviertan en esta fiesta, porque no sólo es para Sakura, sino para todos.

—Muy bien, Sakura ama lo extremo—Comentaba Ino— Así que hagamos algo en algún parque de diversiones o así.

—Me parece buena idea, Sakura de verdad le gusta eso—Comentaba feliz Tenten— Y a mí también me gusta. Es una excelente idea.

—Bien, entonces si a todos les gusta y a ella también, rentemos algún centro recreativo—Comentaba Tsunade— Le comentaré a Kabuto que reserve ese lugar de moda.

Los chicos se emocionaron de cierta manera, por fin harían algo más normal. A veces se sentían muy extraño ser un idol a nivel internacional, país por país era muy raro. Sasuke sólo pensaba en que estos días estaría algo ocupado en esa canción que no le quitaba de la cabeza nadie, lo curioso era que en ese momento de la nada la recordó. Luego trató de poner atención a los planes de todos con la fiesta de la chica en la que irían a un parque de diversiones que se rentaría para el uso exclusivo de amigos y familiares de la chica.

—Sasuke, tu trabajo hoy es marcar a la familia de Sakura y la tuya para que vengan a la fiesta. —Decía Orochimaru— Avísame para contratar el avión para los padres de Sakura y la camioneta para tu familia.

—Hmp, está bien—Se puso de pie y miró a todos— Bueno, tenía que verme con Sakura para unos asuntos de futuras salidas, nos vemos.

El pelinegro salió, tomó su camioneta y partió a la casa de la pelirrosa la cual estaba seguro estaba haciendo la flojera o algo así, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá estaba haciendo alguna otra cosa y sería mejor en lo que manejaba ir marcando a la familia de la chica, sabía de ante mano ya el número de la casa de los padres de Sakura y de su prima Samui, que Ino le había comentado que debía marcarle pues era cercana a la pelirrosa.

—Hola, Mebuki-san. Soy Sasuke—Saludaba cortés.

—Oh Sasuke, pensé que se olvidó Sakura de nosotros. Tuve que saber que se casaba mi hija por el periódico—Se quejaba la señora— Pero me alegra mucho que estén felices, que ella sea feliz.

—Sí, lamento eso. —Aceleró más— Lo que pasa es que le haré una fiesta sorpresa a Sakura, ¿Podrían venir? Yo consigo el vuelo y todo.

—Oh, claro que si iremos—Gritoneó emocionada— Aunque también tendrás que pedirme la mano de mi hija y a su padre. En fin, me alegra saber que la amas demasiado y ese gesto es muy romántico.

—Claro, ¿cree que su prima pueda también venir? —Comentaba sin emoción— La llamaré y a ver si se van juntos. Para Sakura eso sería importante.

—Claro que sí, muy bien nos vemos en la fiesta—Despedía— Cuídate Hijo.

Sasuke se sintió mal al oír eso último, quizá sería porque se aprovechaba de vez en cuando de su posición de novio para estar en la intimidad con Sakura… Sakura… Quizá estaba muy llena de curvas pero eso no quitaba el buen sexo que disfrutaban ambos. Movió la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos y regresó a lo que estaba y marcó a la prima de Sakura.

—Hola, aquí Samui. ¿Quién es? —Saludaba una voz chillona.

—Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha. El novio de tu prima Sakura—Comentaba aclarando— Quiero hablarte sobre algo referente a ella.

—Oh, eres ese que nos ocultó su compromiso—Burlaba— ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

—Bueno, le haré una fiesta privada y si puedes reunir a sus amigos más cercanos a la casa de sus padres en dos días—Suspiró— Te estaría muy agradecido, con la sorpresa y todo se me olvidó eso.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-san, yo me encargo de eso—Despreocupada comentaba—Sólo espero que sea algo grande la fiesta.

—Le renté para ella y sus amigos todo un parque de diversiones que también tiene baños termales—Comentaba sin emoción— ¿Cuenta como un evento grande?

—Kami-sama eso es demasiado enorme—Comentaba absorta— Pensé que le pagarías una de esas clases que toma de ya sabes… o que donarías como lo hace ella desde hace mucho. Pero bueno, nos vemos allí y cuenta conmigo.

Sasuke finalmente luego de colgar, se estacionó al frente de la casa de la chica, salió del coche y tocó la puerta de la pelirrosa en espera de una pronta recibida.

—Sasuke, finalmente estás aquí—Saludaba con una sonrisa— Pasa, estaba comiendo unos dulces que me llegaron hace poco.

—No me gustan los dulces gracias. —Respondió frío— En fin, ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

—Realmente no lo sé, pero supongo has de tener ideas—Comentaba mientras se agachaba por un vaso para el chico.

Sasuke no pudo evitar ver ese enorme trasero que tenía su ahora "prometida-amante" a veces se preguntaba cómo es que la chica se despreocupaba por su físico a diferencia de otras en el medio. Suspiró, quizá solo es cosa de genética… así como sus pechos grandes debido al sobrepeso. La tomó de la cintura sin ya poder contenerse y le sintió más delgada, ¿Estaría a dieta? Le restó importancia y empezó a besar el blanquecino cuello de la pelirrosa, eso era mejor que pensar en cosas por el momento.

—S-Sasuke… Aquí no—Comentaba Tímida— Y-YO… Ahh…

El chico la pegó más a él y le besó con más desespero y con más intensidad, la chica le tocó sus cabellos y de nueva cuenta se dejó llevar por ese deseo que la consumía, como si ella estuviera en el fuego del infierno y fuese una rama. Intenso y pasional. Tan Sasuke.

—S-Sakura—Gruñía mientras la empotraba en el lavaplatos, le acariciaba las piernas y los senos.

Qué suave era la piel de la chica. La ropa poco a poco se fue despojando en ambos y quedaron desnudos sobre el piso de la cocina de la chica, luego de una larga sesión de besos húmedos y de caricias necesitadas, el pelinegro la embistió de golpe. Entre gemidos y gruñidos de él, llegaron al orgasmo casi simultáneamente. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un último beso. De pasión por parte de él, de cariño por parte de ella. Se retiró de la ojijade y se empezaron a colocar sus ropas.

—A propósito Sakura, ¿A qué hora sale tu video? —Comentaba colocándose el pantalón.

—Huh, no sé… como en… —Miró su reloj— Creo que ya salió hace unos diez minutos.

—Vaya, veámoslo para ver qué sucede con Naruto—Sonreía burlón— Ya quiero igual ver a Shikamaru.

—No digas eso, está bien el vídeo—Lo regañaba mientras le daba una taza de café— Y bueno, supongo que Tsunade y Orochimaru te han de haber dado alguna manda por lo de mi cumpleaños. Pero realmente no quiero nada.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la chica, pues, si algo caracterizaba a la pelirrosa era que amaba las fiestas de cumpleaños casi tanto que parecía obsesivo. Así que si hablaban del mismísimo cumpleaños de la chica, era obvio que le gustaría hacer algo.

—Digo… no me mal interpretes mis palabras, pero no necesito nada… sólo quiero estar sola ese día—Comentaba restando importancia—Pero creo que al parecer no se va a poder así que… ya que.

Prendieron el ordenador de la chica y vieron juntos el vídeo, en este se veía a Hinata interesada en Naruto. Sasuke sonrió al ver como bailaba el rubio y luego el Nara, sin duda ya tenía algo con que molestarlos. De pronto se acordó del futuro vídeo que haría su banda y de que necesitaban a una de las chicas de la banda de Sakura que quisiera Salir en este.

—Sakura, ¿alguna de tus amigas estará disponible dentro de un mes o menos quizá?

—No sabemos, ya sabes que nuestras agendas se llenan a veces—Entonces sonó su celular— Permíteme, pero deberías decirle a Temari quizá ella sí.

La chica salió del campo de visión del chico a contestar aquella misteriosa llamada, mientras él revisó su teléfono y mandó mensaje a Itachi el cual invitaba junto a su madre a la fiesta de la pelirrosa.

" _ **Hola estúpido hermano menor, mamá me dijo que te avisara que iremos a la fiesta. Vaya que te está calando hondo Sakura-chan eh"**_

" _No seas estúpido, dile a mi madre que los esperamos en la disquera. Por cierto, tu que querías conocer a alguna de las amigas de Sakura, irán y hasta una prima misteriosa"_

" _ **Paso de la prima, pero Ino es una chica muy bella. Nos vemos entonces en la fiesta"**_

Sasuke miraba como la chica sonreía a aquella misteriosa llamada, entonces sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se sentía así de que le sonriera a otros? Cerró los ojos cansado, quizá esos días antes y después de la fiesta de Sakura serían un poco irritantes y molestos.

 **HOLAAAA**

 **¿QUÉ TAL QUEDÓ? ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y QUE LEAN MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS ;) NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR MÁS QUE YA SUIRÉ LO DE LOS IDIOMAS. POR CIERTO, ¿SE IMAGINARON A NARUTO?**


	22. CAPÍTULO 21

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 21.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida.

El cumpleaños de Sakura ya era, así que el pelinegro fue por ella desde muy temprano y esta vez no se percató de que un periodista que pasaba por allí lo notó. Entonces recordó que era el cumpleaños de la pelirrosa y los siguió para ver qué era lo que harían en ese día especial. Mientras que la pelirrosa iba de la mano con el pelinegro en la calle, caminaron tranquilamente hasta la disquera de ambos donde se adentraron en silencio.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Comentaba la pelirrosa curiosa— Ya dime…

—Ya lo verás, ahora—Suspiró con una sonrisa— Abre la puerta.

Y en cuanto la abrió, todos sus amigos y familiares la recibieron con un pastel ya brazos, ella jamás imagino algo así, estaba tan impactada que cayó al suelo de sentón. Su prima la levantó y le sonrió muy feliz, luego de tantas felicitaciones se dirigieron hasta los autos que los llevarían a la segunda sorpresa de la chica.

—Esa es Sakura Haruno señor—Señalaba un hombre— Según sé, hoy cumplió Veinte años. Igual ya usted ha estado al contacto con ella, así que supongo no habrá problema.

—Sí estoy más que seguro que ella es la indicada—Comentaba sonriendo— Póngame en cita con ella para dentro de una semana, estoy seguro que será un éxito mi plan.

El chico veía como aquella estrella juvenil iba de la mano con una chica muy voluptuosa y cerca del chico Uchiha, sin duda era perfecta para lo que tenía en mente.

Mientras subían a las camionetas, el mayor de los Uchiha se acercó al pelinegro. Miraba a Ino y a la prima de Sakura y sonreía coqueto, eso no pasó por alto del menor y lo miró sin interés.

—No sabía que la prima de Sakura estuviera muy… voluptuosa—Comentaba sonriendo— Pensé que estaría como tu chica, pero esta es mucho arriba… sexy e Ino ni se diga.

—Hmp. La prima de Sakura es bellísima pero me dijo Sakura que tiene novio—Comentaba burlón— Y de Ino… No lo sé, ella es muy intensa y como está libre tiene muchos pretendientes.

—Demonios, supongo que sólo haré un intento hoy. —Suspiraba— Igual puedo alardear que conocí a la chica sexy del grupo de Sakura, todos mis amigos la querían conocer.

Restando importancia los pelinegros se metieron y partieron rumbo al lugar, los chicos iban alardeando de lo emocionados que estaban de llegar mientras que la pelirrosa se queda viendo a todos con extrañeza ¿Dónde iremos? Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez.

—Ino-san, es un placer conocerla. —Comentaba sonriente Itachi— Usted es muy famosa entre mis amistades.

—Oh, Itachi-san eso es muy penoso—Comentaba sonriente— Pero es agradable saberlo.

A Sai no le gustaba lo que veía así que se interpuso en la plática de la chica con el hermano de Sasuke, aunque aún no entendía por qué lo hizo.

—Ino-chan, una vez que lleguemos quiero ir contigo a un lugar—Comentaba coqueto Sai.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Restaba importancia— En fin, Itachi-san, si gusta me tomo foto con usted para que presuma.

Entre bromas y risas iban todos platicando, Sakura iba hablando con su madre de algunas cosas familiares a la vez que su prima le contaba como estaban las cosas en casa con sus amigos que no pudieron ir y su trabajo. También estaban cuatro amigos de la infancia de la chica los cuales interrogaban a Sasuke sobre porque ese lugar. Finalmente llegaron y la pelirrosa se quedó sorprendida.

—No me la creo…—Susurraba en Shock— ¿Quién te dijo que mi sueño fue festejar así cuando era niña?

—Nadie, Ino propuso la idea y me gustó—Comentaba sonriendo— Espero lo disfrutes, porque es todo para ti.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke—Sonreía muy feliz— Es lo más tierno que han hecho todos por mí.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura—Comentó para después besarla.

Itachi, Ino, Tenten y Naruto se quedaron sorprendidos de ese acto, nunca hubieran pensado que Sasuke podía ser romántico y sobre todo que demostrara sus sentimientos en público. Por su parte, Hinata y la familia de ambos novios sonreían por aquel gesto, se veía el cariño de esos dos. Tenten y Neji desaparecieron al instante y se subieron (a petición de Tenten) a la montaña rusa más alta del lugar.

—Hey teme, eres todo un casanovas—Interrumpía la escena el rubio.

—Hmp. Cállate Usuratoncachi—Comentaba enojado.

Luego de una típica pelea entre los dos mejores amigos, Hinata se quedó cuidando a un Naruto mareado de dar vueltas por el lugar. La familia de Sakura paseaba tranquilamente junto a sus amigos, mientras que la prima de Sakura enseñaba a sus seguidores algunas fotos del lugar, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru y Temari se fueron en grupo a diversos juegos. Y la parejita estelar, ellos paseaban tranquilamente viendo el lugar y subiéndose a todos los juegos extremos. Sin duda era un buen día de celebración, aunque el pelinegro tenía un regalo personal para su "prometida/amante" el cual pronto llevarían.

—Esto es divertido, jamás me pensé algo así—Comentaba mientras caminaban en dirección a donde estaban todos extrañamente reunidos.

—No fue nada, ahora vamos con todos que te daré mi regalo—Comentaba tranquilo.

—Oh… Sasuke, no esperaba nada pero muchas gracias—Comentaba muy alegre.

Cuando se reunieron con todos, Ino, Samui y los amigos de la chica la acorralaron en una plática del pasado y de cómo era increíble todo.

Luego se escuchó el sonido de un camión y cinco minutos más tarde, unos hombres se acercaban con un pastel de gran tamaño con el nombre de la pelirrosa en él, ésta volteó a ver a Sasuke el cual miraba orgulloso el gesto y se sonrieron mutuamente. Eso hizo que Sakura se enamorara aún más del chico.

Luego de partir el pastel, cada quien se juntó ahora en grupos distintos. Gaara, Naruto, Hinata y Samui en un grupo, Los amigos de Sakura con ella e Ino, Sai se juntó luego con ellos misteriosamente. Itachi, Sasuke y Shikamaru en un grupo; Tenten, Temari y los familiares de Sakura y Sasuke en otro grupo que descansaban en la máquina de dulces.

—Todo estuvo bellísimo Sasuke—Felicitaba Mebuki— Sakura se ve muy feliz, sin duda la haces muy feliz.

—Mi Sasuke tratará bien a tu hija—Intervenía Mikoto— Ahora ¿Por qué no vamos al hotel y tenemos una sesión de baño termal?

Las dos señoras junto a sus esposos se fueron a disfrutar de las aguas, pues se sentían cansadas de todo el movimiento de hacía un rato. Samui, Sakura y las chicas se fueron al área de mujeres jóvenes que tenía el hotel a tener una sesión de SPA. Mientras que todos los chicos y los amigos de Sakura se quedaban en el cuarto a jugar cartas y cosas del estilo.

Al día siguiente todos se estaban despidiendo de la chica, sus amigos y familiares. Sakura se sentía triste de verlos partir pero feliz de que habían ido por ella.

—Nos vemos Sakura, sé que Sasuke está en buenas manos—Comentaba feliz Mikoto.

—Gracias Mikoto-san, que tenga un buen viaje—Comentaba sonriendo.

Ellos fueron los últimos en irse, así que la chica y Sasuke se fueron al departamento de esta, Sakura mientras revisaba las noticas y le llegó un artículo de su fiesta el cual abrió.

" _Sasuke Uhciha ha demostrado ser uno de los mejores novios del universo. Sabemos de sobra lo muy enamorado que está de su prometida Sakura Haruno a la cual ha defendido últimamente de los que le llaman "gorda". Pero lo que sabíamos hasta ahora del amor entre esta pareja no es nada en comparación de la sorpresa de cumpleaños que le preparó a la cantante._

 _El chico llevó a la chica a reunirse a algún lugar y ¿cuál fue la sorpresa?, Sakura, aparte de la sorpresa de encontrarse a su familia, ¡también lo hizo con un parque de atracciones totalmente rentado tan solo para ella y sus amigos! Sasuke se encargó de contratar toda la feria con trabajadores incluidos para cumplir el sueño de su novia de tener una fiesta en la que habría juegos y SPA._

 _Luego de esto, el chico le sorprendió con un pastel especial el cual tenemos imágenes gracias a las redes sociales de la mejor amiga de esta y compañera, Ino Yamanaka. Sin duda estos futuros esposos se aman con todo el corazón, una felicitación a la chica._ "

La chica sonrió mientras iba con Sasuke a su departamento, sin duda si fue una sorpresa la que se llevó. Aunque eso del amor a ella le gustaría que fuera de verdad.

Luego de esos hechos, había pasado una semana y la chica estaba en el departamento de Sasuke junto a Temari y Shikamaru, para planear lo del vídeo de los chicos con la colaboración de la rubia. Estaban concentrados en la escenografía hasta que el ruido del celular de la pelirrosa los interrumpió.

—Aquí Sakura, ¿Pasa algo? —Comentaba contestando la llamada en alta voz.

— _Sakura, soy yo_ —Saludaba el chico del otro lado de la línea— _Quería saber si te puedes reunir conmigo el día de hoy para una propuesta tentadora._

—Mientras no sea de matrimonio está bien—Bromeaba mirando al resto.

— _No, a menos que tú quieras…_ —Comentaba coqueto— _No es cierto cariño, te veo en dos horas. ¿Te viene bien?_

—Sí, perfecto. Nos vemos—Se despedía.

Sasuke miraba molesto a la pelirrosa la cual miraba con interés su teléfono, se acercó a ella y le quitó su teléfono. Se colocó a su lado y se tomó una foto que la puso de fondo de pantalla de la chica, además de subirla a las redes sociales de esta. Sakura se sorprendió de lo que hizo el chico pero decidió restarle importancia, quizá sólo era propaganda o algo… además tenía que pensar en sus partes para verse con él en un rato.

Una hora después y con la tensión aún, Temari y Shikamaru, los cuales comían frituras mientras veían televisión se miraron mutuamente, tal parece que ambos habían pensado lo mismo. Sasuke se molestó por el inocente acto de la chica. Shikamaru se levantó y tendió la mano a la rubia, ésta la tomó ansiosa y se acercaron a la puerta.

—Sakura, Shikamaru y yo nos vamos a pasear por allí—Informaba la rubia.

—Vale, nos vemos luego—Comentaba sonriendo con un lápiz y papel en mano.

—Ya nos veremos Sasuke, hasta luego Sakura—Se despedía el Nara.

—Sí, nos vemos— Vieron cómo se fueron felices.

La chica se fue al baño del Uchiha a arreglar su cabello, tenía que ir presentable a reunirse con él, pues era un gran paso en su vida y la oportunidad de probarse de esa manera. Al salir vio como el pelinegro la miraba de arriba abajo y sonrió.

—Vaya, te veo diferente últimamente—Comentaba analizándola— Diría que delgada muy rápidamente… supongo

—Sí, me he puesto en una dieta algo peculiar—Comentaba sonriendo— Pero bueno, me tengo que ir a una parte importante ahora mismo. Nos vemos en estos días, supongo.

—Sí, como sea. Te ves bien—Volteó a otro lado.

La chica sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, sintió el sabor del tabaco en ellos. Ella ya había dejado el cigarro pero al parecer su "prometido" no lo había hecho del todo; se separó y se dirigió como viento en popa a reunirse para su oportunidad. Todo ante la mirada molesta del Uchiha, como se atrevía a irse.

La chica llegó muy rápido y se sentó al lado del gran rapero leyenda de Pein, que a sus treinta años seguía rapeando más que bien, y era uno de los más famosos de entre los artistas solitarios. Se saludaron formalmente y se sentaron a ver lo que cada quien escribió.

—Pues Sakura, creo que me gusta tu parte mucho—Felicitaba— Pero dime, ¿Por qué esta letra este estilo en particular?

—No lo sé, salió por si misma—Tocaba su anillo— Realmente sólo la escribí, obviamente dejé tu rap libre.

—Sabes hacer buenas canciones, supongo en tu grupo lo saben—Argumentaba mientras escribía en la misma hoja.

—Sí, pero mis canciones están en seudónimo— Miraba distraída su fondo de pantalla— Pero no importa tanto eso. ¿Cuándo empezaríamos a grabar?

—Me gustaría en un mes, sirve que vemos la letra y demás—Comentaba feliz— Lo que no entiendo es que la escribiste toda en un idioma, siendo que eres políglota según me informó Tsunade.

—Oh, sólo fue porque me sentía inspirada en ese idioma—Sonreía— Bueno me retiro y con tu permiso nos vemos en una semana.

La chica tomó sus cosas, avisó a Sasuke que iría a verlo de nuevo y este le respondió para su sorpresa al instante. Sonrió y pensó que quizá si pasaba primero a la farmacia por su medicina para dormir le iría bien.

—Y Sakura, otra cosa más—Interrumpía Pein— Dile a tu prometido que si no te cuida yo te puedo robar, eres una joya cariño.

—Le advertiré—Sonreía nerviosa— En fin nos vemos.

El chico veía a la chica marcharse, aunque se veía algo enferma o al menos eso creía él. Le gustaba. Sakura Haruno era una Joya andante, ese Uchiha era un afortunado al tener una mujer con una voz melodiosa y personalidad muy centrada.

Sakura llegó rápidamente al departamento del chico y este le abrió y la besó con desenfreno. La colocó encima del recibidor y le mordió suavemente el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en él.

—Eres mía…—Susurró besándola.

—Sasuke… e-espera—Comentaba roja y gimiendo.

Los besos del chico se calmaron un poco y miró directamente a Sakura. Negro contra Jade. Se separó de ella y se fue a la sala seguido de la chica.

—Y dime SA-KU-RA. ¿A quién fuiste a ver? —Comentaba serio.

.

.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO?**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LE METÍ LOS CELOS QUE ME PEDÍAN MUCHAS, CLARO QUE AL ESTILO SASUKE XD AHORA VENGO A DECIR QUE ME EMOCIONA EN EXCESO LO QUE VIENE DESPUÉS DE ESTE ACONTECIMIENTO. ¿QUÉ PIENSAN DEL CAMBIO DE PESO RÁPIDO DE SAKURA? X.X**


	23. CAPÍTULO 22

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 22.**

 **Aclaraciones: SE LOS ADELANTÉ COMO REGALO** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Canción: Swings & Ailee - A Real Man

La chica miraba al pelinegro con incredibilidad, ¿Por qué le exigía una respuesta tan tonta? Se acercó al chico y le abrazó. Sonrió mentalmente emocionada y le besó la coronilla luego se acercó a su oído y susurró.

—Fui a ver lo de un trabajo, Pein-san me quiere para hacer una nueva canción—Se sentó a su lado— Tengo que mezclar el rap con la música tranquila y creo que lo podré hacer.

—Hmp. Yo te hubiera llevado a esa junta—Comentaba tranquilo— ¿Cuándo te vuelves a reunir con él? Para acompañarte y ver de qué va la nueva canción.

—No sé bien si en mes o mes y medio—Encendió el televisor— Además también tenemos que ver lo de Temari para el video y pensar también en eso de la excusa de la boda…

El pelinegro recordó de nuevo ese asunto, miró el sencillo anillo que poseía la ojijade y suspiró. Miró la piel de la chica, por alguna extraña razón la miraba más amarillenta de lo que debería ser y le notaba más delgada.

Por otra parte, Temari y Shikamaru paseaban cerca del departamento del Nara, irían a ver unas series y quizá a hablar de algunas cosas que en realidad no tenían relevancia alguna pero a ellos les distraían, la chica empezaba a mirar a Shikamaru de otra perspectiva que no era la de "vago" y se daba cuenta de que era por mucho un gran chico.

—Vaya Shikamaru, eres muy divertido—Sonreía la chica— Y pues puedes decirles a los chicos que con gusto haré el video con ustedes, ahora una pregunta. ¿De qué va la canción?

—Muchas gracias Temari, ahora mejor me voy yendo para comentarle eso a Orochimaru y que empecemos con las ideas del vídeo—La miró sonriendo.

—Sí, ya me mandas los detalles por teléfono— Abría la puerta de su hogar— Y sirve que veo más o menos como actuar en el video para que salga de lo mejor.

Shikamaru se reunió con los chicos en el departamento del Uzumaki, verían las ideas que tenía ya Orochimaru para el video además de nuevos proyectos y a ver que seguía en la lista de cosas por hacer, pues ya estaban a poco de cumplir un plazo para empezar de nuevo su otro tour mundial, estaba emocionado por eso; aunque su relación con la rubia, empezó con cierta antipatía y terminaron siendo muy unidos, tanto que hasta se dieron cuenta que compartían muchas.

Después de un rato, mientras esperaban a Orochimaru. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa rectangular de la cocina y empezaron con esas típicas charlas de equipo y de chicos.

—Pero sí, me siento muy cómodo con Tenten—Aseguraba Neji— Jamás me había sentido así con mis muchas otras novias antes de ella. De hecho planeábamos ir dando pistas de que estamos juntos.

—Pues ya estás durando Neji—Comentaba Naruto— Yo y Hinata-chan vamos como viento en popa. Eh pensado en algún futuro más estable con ella, ya saben dejar un poco el medio y estar solos un tiempo.

—Creo que eso sería mucho después Naruto, recuerda tu contrato—Sonreía Sai— Y pues ya que todos menos Sasuke y yo tienen novias oficiales hacen que me sienta dejado. Aunque Ino es mi presa, creo que será un reto.

—Sai, ¿Con Ino enserio amigo? —Comentaba Shikamaru sonriendo— Es mi amiga de la infancia, así que te puedo decir que le estas entrando a una larga fila de hombres. Sin ser famosa la seguían muchos tras ella pero ahora que es idol… imagina.

—No me molesta eso, la verdad. Pero no sé ya que pasa conmigo y ella—Comentaba extrañado— Cunado está con otros me siento… no sé, molesto y no sé qué signifique esto.

—Pues yo así me sentía con Matsuri—Comentaba Gaara bebiendo agua— Luego de analizarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad era porque me gustaba más que para un rato. Ahora ya llevamos casi un año de novios oficiales y me siento feliz, completo.

—Tal parece que a Sai le gusta Ino—Se burlaba Sasuke— Yo no puedo decir más que mi "prometida" y yo tenemos ya como año y medio casi y no se siente la gran cosa.

—Eso es porque eres un amargado Teme—Se quejaba Naruto— Sakura-chan es muy buena persona, no por algo ahora es mi mejor amiga. Siempre nos contamos todo y siempre andamos en contacto sin importar qué.

El pelinegro se asombró de lo incómodo que se sintió al saber eso, ¿Desde cuándo Sakura les hablaba a los chicos y en especial a Naruto? Eso lo hacía sentirse muy molesto y eso no lo podía explicar, como cuando se enteró del interés de Pein en grabar con la pelirrosa una canción misteriosa. Se quedaron callados cuando se escuchó el timbre, Orochimaru había llegado con una sonrisa enorme y una hoja con apuntes de ideas y materiales del video.

—Hola a todos, ya les tengo la planeación del vídeo—Les enseñaba la hoja— Shikamaru obviamente es el central esta vez, así que besará a la chica que usaremos de modelo. ¿Ya la escogieron?

—Es Temari, del grupo de Kunoichis. Para que lo hagas oficial—Comentaba el Nara mirando la hoja— ¿Cómo haremos que sea paisaje invernal?

—Sorpresa, contacta con ella en diciembre para que empecemos la grabación y salga a la luz el vídeo en Enero a la par de su nueva gira. Ahora a los temas que me importan—Les mostraba la lista de posibles entrevistas— ¿Cuál es la que quieren realizar primero? Yo sugiero la que es en tres meses, para anunciar el nuevo disco, luego en Diciembre para los dos años de Sakura y Sasuke y que avisen sobre el vídeo a la par con el anuncio de la nueva gira.

Asintieron y empezaron a revisar el video para esa letra en especial que a Sasuke le traía recuerdos de su ex novia, pues esa canción la hizo poco después de que ambos terminaran y el que sea un single la hacía más sobresaliente en ese momento. Aunque también esperaba alguna reacción de Sakura, ya que la chica sabía de la existencia y la razón de esa canción.

Dos semanas después de eso, Sakura e Ino veían entretenidas en la casa de la rubia un par de vídeos de mucho tiempo atrás. Donde la pelirrosa tenía siempre una cinta que Ino le había regalado. Luego la pelirrosa le mostró la canción a Ino.

—Sakura esta canción está buenísima— Comentaba asombrada— Será un éxito para Pein-san y para ti, ¿Por qué dices que no tienes talento alguno?

—Ay Ino, sabes que no me gusta lo que hago siempre—Torció la boca— Además, creo que es mejor si nadie lo sabe… ni siquiera Sasuke sabe de esto ni de lo otro.

—Haruno, Haruno… ¿Qué le haremos? —Suspiraba derrotada— En fin, sabes creo que Sai está ya cayendo en su juego de conquista hacia mi… aunque debo admitir que eso me gusta, él me está gustando.

Las chicas se quedaron hablando un par de horas más y recordando los viejos tiempos, a veces desearían estar de nuevo en esa época.

Así pasó el resto del mes en el que el pelinegro le avisaba a la chica de vez en cuando que él iría con ella al estudio donde se reuniría con el pelinaranja, así que la chica ya cansada de todo el drama, tomó las llaves del auto del chico y lo metió a que la llevara a reunirse con aquel gran hombre de la música. Cuando llegaron Sasuke le tomó de la mano y se metieron de esa forma a la oficina donde el chico ya les esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun Hola—Saludaba el hombre— Tomen asiento, espero ya repasaras las líneas Sakura que empezamos a grabar el día de hoy. Ya hoy tiene que quedar, pues el estreno es en cinco semanas y hay que grabar también ya algunas partes del vídeo y pues sería todo.

—Muy bien, me he aprendido mi parte—Sonreía— Así que ya grabemos para no demorar tanto.

Empezaron a grabar la canción, la cual el pelinegro al escucharla se sintió sorprendido por dos razones. La letra y la voz de la chica, parecía que la escuchaba del disco mismo… jamás pensó que la chica tuviese tanto talento. Se sintió orgulloso y complacido al oírla, aunque luego de cuatro horas, la chica salió de la cabina con una sonrisa enorme y lo abrazó.

—Vaya Sasuke-kun, te tengo envidia—Comentaba Pein— Tienes a una dama talentosa y bella a tu lado. Cuídala sino te la robo.

—Gracias, sé que es talentosa mi prometida—Respondía serio— Y tomaré tu advertencia igual Sakura aceptó casarse conmigo voluntariamente, en fin creo que Sakura y yo nos retiramos.

—Nos vemos Pein-san, en estos días para seguir con las grabaciones del disco. —Entonces Sasuke la tomó de la mano— Muero por cantar contigo, así que siento que será un éxito.

Caminaron hacia la salida de la disquera y el pelinegro aún la llevaba de la mano y de manera un tanto firme. Sakura le apretó un poco el agarre y le sonrió, se sentía feliz de su nueva etapa.

Pasaron cerca de cinco semanas en las que la pelirrosa y el pelinegro no se vieron debido al compromiso que tenían con sus respectivas bandas, pues después del estreno las chicas entrarían a una etapa de tour sólo por Asia que duraría hasta septiembre, y Sasuke seguiría grabando el nuevo disco. Pero habían encontrado un día para estar juntos, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a Sakura el doble de delgada que la última vez, pero algo no le gustaba de la nueva apariencia amarillenta de su piel. Igual se quedó callado.

—Sasuke, vine a verte antes del estreno del vídeo y de irme a la gira—Comentaba mientras se sentaba a su lado— ¿Qué hacemos primero?

—Veamos el vídeo que has grabado SA-KU-RA—Susurraba cerca de su oído— Luego se me ocurre mucho que tenemos que hacer.

La pelirrosa gimió de nerviosismo, hacía semanas que no lo veía y el verlo una vez bastaba para derrumbarla y mover su mundo. Se besaron y miraron el vídeo donde Sakura salía arreglada un poco más con pinta de chica dulce pero a la vez rebelde, Sasuke se sorprendió del cambio de la chica en dicho vídeo.

—Me da pena ver ahora mi parte—Comentaba tapando sus ojos—Le dije a Pein-san que usáramos lo que escribió en lugar de lo mío…

Sasuke se sorprendió al oír la bien estructurada letra y la confesión inocente que había hecho su "prometida" no tenía idea de esas capacidades de la chica en la escritura, aunque pensando mejor las letras del grupo de la chica y la de esa canción, sonaban muy similares las estructuras; porque sí, él escuchaba algunas canciones que Naruto juraba eran las mejores de ellas.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de que podías escribir así? —Comentaba Molesto— Eres buena en ello, de verdad. De compositor a compositor.

—Bueno no es como que vaya por la vida diciéndolo—Quitaba importancia— Pero aun así, puedo ayudarte en lo que gustes. Aunque realmente no soy buena en ello, siento que me falta algo en serio… pero esperaré que salga algo decente.

—De hecho se me acaba de ocurrir algo, ya que Pein tiene un solo contigo—Se levantó por hojas y bolígrafos— Escribamos algo juntos a ver qué sale, sirve que vemos que tan conectados estamos en ese aspecto.

—Realmente eso es extraño, pero vamos a hacerlo—Sonrió empezando a escribir— Pero como de qué sería la canción. Ya hay demasiadas de amor y desamor.

— ¿Qué te parece del miedo a amar? —Comentaba mientras escribía— Aunque claro, podemos hacerlo de lo que se te venga a la mente.

—Y si me sale para dos canciones o más… ¿Las terminaremos juntos? —Lo miraba extrañada— Lo siento es que nunca trabajo con nadie, a veces sólo con Ino o Tenten… pero para Raps o así.

—Yo tampoco he trabajado con una mujer, de hecho nunca se me habría ocurrido trabajar con alguien fuera de la banda o para mí solo—Sinceró— Pero pues creo que nos entenderemos bien, al menos en lo que cabe al componer.

Empezaron a escribir un par de letras hasta que de pronto, la chica tuvo lista una canción. Que sonaba muy rara para que la cantara una chica, así que se la mostró al pelinegro el cual al leerla le sonrió y asintió, mientras él le enseñaba una letra que estaba empezando a escribir.

—"Despójate de ti y mírame solamente yo te llenaré, sólo yo te llenaré por completo… Tienes ese encanto de Lucifer" —Leía Sasuke ayudando a la chica a completar su canción— Me parece buena letra. Yo le agregaría aquí esto… "No es que te odie o no me gustes. Es sólo que esa mirada la que arruina todo"

Sakura se quedó viendo un momento esos ojos negros que parecían los mismos pozos del infierno, pues la hacía entrar en calor con ello. Si tan sólo el supiera que la canción es por él. Y Sasuke por su parte, esperaba que Sakura pudiese leer lo que trataba de decirle entre sus líneas creadas. Porque a pesar de todo, se sentía cómodo con ella aunque lo sintiera odioso, apreciaba a esa chica.

—Sí, pero no para que la cante una chica… además le falta como que algunas cosas. ¿Podrías anexarlas tú?— Le llegó una idea a la mente— Quedará así mejor… ¿Y si la metes en el nuevo disco? Así al menos tienes algo nuevo, no creo que alguien más haga esa comparación.

—Tienes razón, la anexaré o intentaré eso—Sonreía— Respecto a la canción de los dos… Tengo esto "El verdadero nombre del amor es el odio" como título.

—Me gusta esa letra, yo tengo algo complementario—Sonreía mostrando sus letras al aire.

Así se la pasaron completando esa canción que sería el secreto de ambos… Y anexando letras al azar que se venían en mente y practicando la canción para el grupo de Sasuke, estaban seguros que sería un éxito. Aunque dudaban que saliera esa canción alguna vez a la luz, y Sakura por su parte estaba escribiendo canciones al azar a ver que salía para el grupo y para ella.

 **TARAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ¿HAN VISTO 200 LIBRAS DE BELLEZA? PIENSO ADAPTARLA AL SASUSAKU**

 **¿QUÉ PIENSAN DEL FUTURO VIDEO SHIKATEMA? ¿CREEN QUE INO LE DE OPORTUNIDAD A SAI?**

 **¿QUÉ LE PASA A SAKURA? YA SE ACERCA EL NUDO DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES IMPACTE TANTO COMO LO PIENSO EN LA MENTE. YA IRÉ ANEXANDO A MÁS PERSONANES QUE INTERVENDRÁN EN EL FIC, ¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁ LA CANCIÓN DE PEIN Y SAKURA? OTRA COSA MÁS, YA LES SUBO LES JURO EL DE IDIOMA COREANO.**

 **¿QUIEREN QUE PEIN HAGA MÁS MOVIMIENTOS PARA CONQUISTAR A SAKURA?**


	24. CAPÍTULO 23 ¿SHIKATEMA?

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 23.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Canción: Hello- NU'EST.

Pasó el tiempo y de pronto Diciembre llegó, y los chicos se reunieron con Temari para empezar a discutir las partes del vídeo y lo que tenía que hacer exactamente, ya que la chica tenía un leve descanso otorgado por Tsunade, pues empezando el año empezarían a escribir un nuevo disco o quizá ya un álbum completo. Además de que la presión que últimamente tenían era agotadora.

—Hola Temari, bienvenida—Saludaba Orochimaru— Pasa y empecemos a grabar esta primer escena.

—Gracias, ¿Cómo tengo que salir o actuar? —Se quitaba la bufanda— Hace un frío tremendo.

—Temari, ¿Por qué no trajiste a Hinata=?—Saludaba de la nada Naruto— Yo quería verla, hace dos semanas que no nos vemos…

—Ya calla Naruto, Yo y Matsuri no nos vemos desde las mismas semanas—Regañaba Gaara— Aunque la iré a ver este fin.

Temari se empezó a reír e hizo pasar a su cuñada y a Ino quienes la acompañaron al no tener nada que hacer. Y a Gaara se le iluminó la mirada y desapareció con una Matsuri muy emocionada y enamoradiza, mientras que las rubias del grupo se sentaban para ver la primer parte donde Sasuke empezaba cantando en un Teléfono público. Y Sai se acercó a Ino mientras preparaban a Temari y Shikamaru para una escena que seguía.

—Hola Ino hermosa, ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntaba coqueto.

—Huh, Hola Sai-kun, me encuentro muy bien. Algo cansada pues fui con Sakura ayer a llevarla a casa—Comentaba Ida— ¿Y tú como has estado?

—Me encuentro bien, algo aburrido pues se supone soy el dejado—Reía— Pero en fin, ¿Quieres salir después de este rollo?

—Me lo pensaré, mientras ve a grabar tu escena—Empujaba y veía como se acercaba Temari—Me está gustando esto Tema-chan

—Cálmate me da mucha vergüenza—Comentaba sonriendo— Vamos a comer algo.

Mientras ellas estaban en la grabación del vídeo de los chicos, por su parte Sakura, Hinata y Tenten estaban a nada de cuando terminara su reunión con Tsunade ir por fin a su casa. Sakura iría con su madre y padre para pasar el día al igual que ir un rato a ver a su prima.

—Bueno chicas, esto será rápido pues faltan Ino y Temari—Avisaba Tsunade—Bueno ya que las chicas están en la grabación. Bueno Sakura, ya son tus dos años con Sasuke, así que vamos a juntarlos en un pequeño departamento que usarán cuando estén libres, obviamente aún tendrás el tuyo pero sólo es para propaganda.

— ¿Cuándo será eso? —Miró a sus amigas— Recuerden que me iré a pasar la navidad con mis padres.

—Sakura, si quieres Hinata y yo nos ocupamos de elegir tu departamento—Sugería Tenten— Y te prometo que intentaremos controlar a Ino.

—Sí, tu ve tranquila a casa Sakura-chan—Hinata le dio palmaditas maternas en la espalda— Además yo pasaré navidad con Naruto y al parecer Ino, Temari y Tenten estarán aquí pues sus familias vienen.

Sakura miraba las imágenes que Tsunade les empezaba a enseñar de los posibles departamentos, luego se puso a pensar en que debería preocuparse. Aunque lo de haberse puesto a dieta se arrepintió a tiempo, o bueno al menos eso pensaba pues ya era estéticamente "linda" según varias revistas en los últimos meses.

—Oh y por cierto, ¿quieren ver el Photoshop de Sakura y Pein de la canción?

—Yo sí—Anunciaba Tenten.

Y mientras veían aquella edición, Sakura se sentía como si no fuera ella. Quizá ahora estaba delgada a los estándares que exigían pero se sentía hueca. Y aunque Sasuke nunca mencionaba nada sobre su físico, ella sentía que al chico no le gustaba nada ese cambio radical que tuvo que hacer… o eso quería sentir.

—Vaya que esto estaba muy bueno—Felicitaba Tenten. —Hablando de eso y del aniversario… Neji y yo también ya llevamos bastante saliendo.

—Felicidades Tenten, Naruto y yo pensábamos en mudarnos juntos pero… no me siento lista—Comentaba Hinata penosa— Pero me da miedo y aún no lo haremos, aunque pensamos también en que cuando entren ellos en conciertos y nosotras en la grabación, pensar en el futuro ya más lejano.

—Ya que todas tienen sus planes y no quiero que fallen—Hablaba Tsunade—Pero por el momento será mejor concentrarnos en el disco, además de pensar en nuevas estrategias para su evolución en este disco.

—Yo le había llamado a Shizune, pero con eso de que recientemente tuvo al bebé, su esposo Kakashi no quiere que trabaje por el momento—Comentaba Hinata— Así que Kabuto también auxilia a los chicos para grabaciones, como hoy.

—Sí, yo la iré a visitar con Ino terminando la navidad—Avisaba Sakura— Nos tomaremos fotos y conversaremos con ella de muchas cosas.

—Muy bien, pues entonces nos veremos entrando de las fiestas navideñas y el año—Sonreía— Sakura ya sabes lo que va a suceder contigo… Hinata, pues habla bien con Naruto y Tenten, sigue con Neji como hasta ahora. Dile a Shizune que la visitaré en los meses siguientes y saluden a Ino y Temari de mi parte, esto sería todo.

Salieron las chicas relajadas y directo a sus planes, pues el tren que le llevaba a Sakura con sus padres partía en menos de dos horas y todavía tenía que avisar a Sasuke de eso y los planes de Tsunade. Aunque para eso quizá ya habría tiempo. Mientras que Tenten y la dulce Hinata se fueron corriendo a ver a sus novios, los cuales estaban en plena grabación del vídeo nuevo. Según lo que sabían, esa canción era algo triste pero con el toque de rap en perfecto inglés que Sasuke hizo.

Las chicas al llegar sólo vieron una escena que las dejó impresionadas, y es que no era común ver todos los días a Neji abrazando a Temari como alejándola mientras que Shikamaru la besaba entre apasionada y tristemente; sumen a esta escena la cara de emoción y casi llanto de Ino… ¿Qué demonios pasó allí? Se preguntaban.

—Ino me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? —Preguntaba Tenten sorprendida— O tu Matsuri…

—Bueno pues… Es parte del vídeo, si supieran lo que sufrimos para que Temari accediera a ese tipo de escena—Miraba la cara de Hinata sonrojada— Pero tranquilas, conozco a Shikamaru no pasará de listo con ella. ¿Y Sakura?

—Pues se marchó con su familia para pasar la navidad, comentó algo de ver a Shizune contigo—Comentaba Hinata sonriendo— Pero bueno, Sakura se le veía emocionada.

—Hinata…—Llamó Sasuke— ¿Sabes a qué hora sale el tren de Sakura?

—Pues Salía a las…— Miró su reloj— En una hora, vaya nos hicimos mucho de un lugar a otro.

—Bien, gracias—Miraba a las chicas— Tengo que ir a grabar.

—Oigan, Gaara me comentó que Sasuke y Sakura estarán evadiendo lo de su compromiso y que no pregunte—Intervenía Matsuri— ¿Hay algo de lo que me he perdido que sepan?

—Pues… la verdad ya no sabemos, esos dos son muy extraños—Sonreía Ino maternalmente— Pero yo sé que esos dos a su manera se preocupan el uno por el otro.

Las chicas se quedaron hablando del vídeo y a encontrarse con Kabuto quien emocionado seguía arreglando a los chicos y a Temari para la última escena de ese día. Aunque Temari se le notaba un poco sorprendida del reciente beso, no perdió la profesionalidad con la que había empezado el vídeo. Ya entrada la noche que fue cuando grabaron la última escena del día, Ino llevó a todas a casa y así pasó el primer día de grabación.

Mientras que Sakura por su parte, acababa de llegar a su hogar por fin. Al meter la contraseña para entrar a casa cuando su prima le abre la puerta de pronto.

—Sakura, pasa… pensé que no vendrías este año—Comentaba feliz— Con eso de que ya te me casa primita…

—Calla, yo quise venir y siempre vendré—La abrazaba ya dentro de la casa— ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? Y por cierto, las chicas te saludan.

—Acá estamos hija, bienvenida— Avisaba cariñosamente Mebuki— Pensé que traerías a Sasuke contigo, para que se fuese acostumbrando a nuestras fiestas.

—No puede venir porque están en grabaciones y esas cosas—Saludaba de abrazo a sus padres— Pero ya habrá oportunidad de que venga. Además… es época de celebrar, ¿Qué les parece si empezamos cenando?

Así en compañía de sus familiares, la ojijade comió un poco de esa ensalada que su madre hacía y ella era adicta. Aunque claro, tuvo que decirles que no duraría mucho tiempo pues tenía que visitar a Shizune y empezar a preparar canciones para el nuevo disco. A petición igual de su madre hizo una por así decirlo promesa de aprender un nuevo idioma, pues su madre le afirmó que le serviría en un futuro.

Ya habían pasado ocho días desde su llegada a casa de sus padres, y en todo ese tiempo Sasuke no se había comunicado… eso de cierta manera la tenía algo nerviosa. Así que ella fue la primera en comunicarse.

"Hola, ¿Cómo fue todo en la grabación? Por cierto, ¿ya sabes lo del departamento?"

" _ **Hola, sí me dijo Tsunade. Ino y Tenten ya están en eso. Todo fue dentro de lo que fue bien, ya sabes cómo es Naruto**_ "

"Me imagino que hizo de las suyas… Qué lástima que no estuve para regañarlo. En fin, ¿Cuándo empieza la gira y sale el vídeo?"

" _ **Empieza iniciando el enero, durará sólo hasta por las fechas de mi cumpleaños. Así que no podremos este año celebrar tu cumpleaños. El vídeo sale el día 23, en una semana."**_

"Descuida, nosotras empezaremos con el segundo mini álbum. Luego una pequeña gira de promoción y a ver qué pasa"

" _ **Oh se me olvidaba decirte, llego a tu casa con Ino el día de navidad. Te dejo, descansa"**_

Sakura al leer lo último se sorprendió tanto que sus padres la miraron como si estuviera loca por la expresión en su rostro. Luego aún más cuando empezó a teclear el número de la rubia a máxima velocidad, hasta su prima se alejó un poco de ella para dejarla tranquilizarse.

—Hola… ¡CERDA MALDITA! ¿Cómo está eso de Navidad? —Fue el tierno saludo que le dio a su amiga.

— _Tranquila, fue parte plan de Tsunade y como las demás se la van a pasar con sus novios… pues me manda a mí—Respondía nerviosa— Pero él se regresa al día siguiente, tú y yo luego pero con Shizune._

—Aquí no es la cuestión, sabes que no quería que él…ya sabes—Murmuro alejándose de su familia— Además, justo en este break me iba a poner a estudiar algo. Y A eso le aumentamos el hecho del departamento, ni siquiera saben de eso mis padres.

— _Yo me encargo de eso amiga, no hay problema—Escuchó risas— Las chicas y yo ya tenemos tu nuevo hogar listo, aunque tengo que decirte que fue algo difícil._

—Eso no es importante ahora—Suspiró—En fin, tendré que esperarlos en casa porque mis padres no tienen que saber esto, ¿Aún recuerdas donde vivo?

— _Obviamente, yo llego con él. Llevaré esos dulces que le gustan a tu mamá—Comentaba— Te dejo porque tengo que ir con Shikamaru a hablar sobre algo que pronto te pondré al día._

La pelirrosa se masajeaba las cienes, esa cerda y Tsunade eran como una patada en el trasero cuando querían. Se trató de relajar y se adentró de nuevo a su casa, ya en estos días mataría personalmente a Ino.

Así entre ansias y compras navideñas de último minuto, Sakura y su familia pasaron la semana, agitados y ella un tanto nerviosa por la llegada de Ino con Sasuke, revisó el cuarto de invitados a escondidas de sus padres y decoró la casa junto a su familia muy alegra, así que en esos momentos estaba en el sillón tirada al lado de su mamá, mientras que su papá estaba en la cochera y se miró un poco, estaba también algo sudada y con las ropas un poco desarregladas cuando tocan de pronto el timbre.

—Me preguntó quién será…— Canturreaba Mebuki— Sakura, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

La pelirrosa asintió, se acomodó ya su largo cabello y caminó con flojera hasta la entrada de su casa.

— ¿Quién demonios está a esta hora? —Comentaba irritada abriendo la puerta— Hola, hoy no podemos dar donativos y…

—Sakura, ¿Cómo nos recibes con esas palabras?—Chillaba Ino— ¡Feliz día antes del día antes de Navidad!

—I-Ino, Sasuke… Pasen—Se sintió avergonzada.

—Creo que debió decir feliz día 23—Aclaraba Sasuke— En fin, aquí estamos SA-KU-RA.

La pelirrosa los hizo pasar y la madre de la chica se levantó para ir a la cocina a prepararles algo a los chicos y mientras Sakura les ayudaba a dejar las cosas en las habitaciones correspondientes, Sasuke dormiría en el cuarto con ella e Ino en el de invitados, pues esta se había ido directo a este.

—Oh Por cierto, veamos el vídeo de Temari y los chicos. Y lo que te iba a decir…—Señalaba Ino mientras abría su laptop. —Parece que nuestra Tema y Shika están gustándose mutuamente.

—Vaya espero se den cuenta a tiempo, pues estuvo entretenido esto por lo que se ve—Señalaba mientras veía por tercera vez el vídeo— Y dime Sasuke, ¿Qué se siente grabar ese tipo de escenas?

—Pues fue interesante, jamás habíamos grabado algo así—Comentaba mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura— Pero en fin, creo que es algo noche ya y hay que salir a comprar la cena. Pues llegamos de improviso.

—Nada de eso Sasuke-kun, ya hice comida en lo que se entretenían. Kizashi y yo les preparamos algo rápido—Sonreía— Vamos a cenar y luego a dormir.

Se sentaron los cinco a cenar en tranquilidad y luego cada quien se iba a la habitación, pero Sakura prefirió antes de todo tomar un tranquilo baño mientras pensaba en qué hacer ahora que compartiría habitación con Sasuke, pues en sus planes sólo estaba hacerlo con Ino. Salió del baño y se adentró a la habitación y sintió unas manos rodeándola.

—Fuiste mala al no avisar que venías acá Sa-ku-ra—Le besaba el cuello— Tuve que preguntar y sabes que odio hacerlo.

—Lo siento S-Sasuke…—Suspiraba mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos del chico—Además… aquí está prohibido hacer cosas.

—Pero jamás dije que íbamos a hacer algo— Le pegó en la frente— Vaya que eres como un libro abierto, en fin mañana Salgamos a esa pista de hielo que vi al llegar.

—Yo… De acuerdo—Movió la cabeza desconcertada— Me parece buena idea, pero hay que dormir primero.

Se fue a la cama y se tapó demasiado y se puso en la parte derecha para esperar a que el chico tuviera su privacidad en la cama, pero con lo que no contó fue con el hecho de que este la pegó a él y la abrazó para dormir tranquilamente. Se recargó más en el Uchiha y se quedaron profundamente dormidos en esa posición.

 **.**

 **¡HOLA! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO LA HISTORIA? ¿CÓMO CREEN QUE SEA LA NUEVA CASA Y QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE ALLÍ?**

 **LA CANCIÓN ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS EN EL MUNDO, IGUAL SI GUSTAN DEJAR SUGERENCIAS DE CANCIONES SERÁN BIENVENIDAS.**

 **NOS LEEREMOS MUY MUY PRONTO. MATTA-NE**


	25. CAPÍTULO 24 AHORA QUE

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 24.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida.

Sakura despertó muy temprano y preparó las cosas para ir con todos a la pista de hielo, pues eso había quedado con Sasuke de ir con todos. Puso las cosas en la camioneta de su padre y se colocó del lado del copiloto, miró también como Sasuke se colocaba al volante y la cara de burla de Ino a través del espejo retrovisor, su madre emocionada hablaba con su padre. Se sintió feliz, se sentía en paz en aquella camioneta.

—Bueno, supongo que llegamos y comeremos primero—Sugería el Uchiha. —También creo que podemos pasear por el lugar, supe que está adornado.

—Sí, y bueno también tenemos que ir a patinar y pues en la noche es la cena— Sonreía— Así que supongo que debemos irnos a buena hora.

—Oh Sasuke querido, perdón por interrumpir—Comentaba Mebuki— Pero preparé una cena especial para ti.

—Muchas gracias Mebuki-san—Decía el chico— Bueno familia e Ino, hemos llegado.

—Oye, ¿Cómo que familia e Ino? —Se quejaba la rubia— Yo soy como de la familia idiota.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y salieron entre sonrisas a la pista de hielo. Ino y Mebuki agarraron al padre de Sakura y lo llevaron de compras, mientras que la pelirrosa y el chico pasearon cerca del árbol navideño gigante central, eso sí, iban con sus cubre bocas y bufandas para soportar el frío y pasar desapercibidos. Iban caminando cerca uno del otro mientras platicaban de cómo se acomodarían las cosas en su nueva casa.

Luego de comprar un par de cosas para regalar, caminar y comer un poco. Todos se reunieron en la pista listos para pasar un buen rato, pues aunque Sasuke se marcharía al día siguiente, parecía disfrutar de su último día en el lugar. Le agradaba estar allí.

—Vamos frente. Demuéstrame tu talento de patinaje—Burlaba Ino mientras patinaba de un lado a otro— Luego hagamos una carrerita.

—Ya verás Ino—Decía persiguiéndola— Sobre la carrera, no. Mejor tomemos fotos y a ver qué pasa.

—Oh esperen niñas—Decía la madre— Primero tomemos fotos de este día, a ver… Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan pónganse para tomarles foto.

—Claro, ven Sa-ku-ra—La tomó de la cintura— Vamos sonríe que es un día festivo.

Los chicos se dejaron tomar foto por Mebuki, Ino y Sakura se tomaron una foto, luego Sakura y sus padres… así siguió la cadena de fotos pero no todo fue fotos y patinaje, porque para la suerte de las chicas de allí y para desgracia de Ino, Sakura y Sasuke, fueron reconocidos y prontamente en "secreto" fotografiados, naturalmente como cada noticia de famosos, estuvo en internet casi al instante.

—Bueno, creo que la salida estuvo muy divertida—Comentaba Ino mientras Sasuke manejaba de regreso— Sobre todo el patinaje y compras, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

—Sí, me pareció una tarde maravillosa—Comentaba Mebuki viendo las fotos— Muero por empezar a preparar la cena.

—Tómalo con calma mamá, además Sasuke tiene que irse mañana e Ino y yo pasado mañana a ver a la estilista de Sasuke que acaba de ser mamá— Aclaraba tranquila— Así que no hagas demasiada, aunque cocinas delicioso.

—Ya, yo trataré de detener a tu madre—Comentaba Kizashi— Pero no prometo nada, oh ya casi llegamos eh Sasuke.

— Sí señor, en fin yo creo que por mi está bien lo que sea Mebuki-san—Miraba a Sakura— Igual en unos meses pues ya pensaremos en mejores comidas.

El pelinegro se aparcó en el porche y salieron disparadas las mujeres a dejar sus compras y empezar a realizar la cena navideña. La pelirrosa preparó su clásico chocolate con malvaviscos y la ensalada de manzana que le encantaba a Ino, Ino preparó por su cuenta una ensalada césar y mientras tanto Mebuki hacía el resto de la cena.

—Toma, mamá me pidió que te diera esto de entrada—Comentaba Sakura con su chocolate y unas galletas que Ino compró.

—Gracias, sabes es la primer Navidad lejos de mi madre—Sonreía—Es extraño pero no incómodo, hablando de eso… Sólo esta noche juntos y después sepa hasta cuándo.

—Supongo que después de mi cumpleaños en el nuevo departamento, porque inicia una gira para ti y el hacer un disco para nosotras… aunque no sé, quizá nos hagan otra cosa—Suspiraba— Aunque la verdad ya nada me sorprende.

Se sentaron a la par y estuvieron así por un buen rato, esto bajo la mirada tierna de Ino, quien aseguraba que esos dos se tomaban en serio eso de la relación. Luego de un rato, la pelirrosa se levantó seguida del chico para ir al comedor a iniciar la cena de Navidad.

—Sakura, oye tú qué sabes todo frentesona…—Le enseñaba su Laptop— ¿Qué dice aquí? Es que está en chino esta cosa.

—Ay Ino a ver cuándo aprendes…—Suspiraba— A ver… dice "Hoy se vieron a Sakura e Ino, integrantes de Kunoichis en la pista de hielo patinando felices, aunque lo que sorprendió a muchos fue también ver a la familia de la pelirrosa y a su actual prometido Sasuke Uchiha haciéndoles compañía. Se ve que se llevan todos bien."

—Pues está de locos, oye tengo una duda respecto a algo de ti— Comentaba mientras servía la cena— ¿Tienes más espacio en el cerebro para aprender más?

Las chicas empezaron a reír, luego se callaron cuando entraron los padres de la ojijade y el pelinegro, sirvieron las piezas de la comida y entre anécdotas familiares antiguas empezaron a cenar en un ambiente relajado, de cariño y muy navideño. Luego comieron los postres que habían hecho y se pusieron a ver los fuegos artificiales que salían a poco de media noche, subieron a la azotea a contemplar todo el panorama. Era una noche mágica.

—Feliz Navidad Sa-ku-ra—Comentaba Sasuke mientras la abrazaba y besaba su nuca.

—Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun—Comentaba aspirando el aroma del chico— Espero lo pasaras muy bien aquí.

Luego de un par de abrazos con todos, abrir los regalos, ver en la televisión el especial navideño y reír a carcajadas de las caras de Ino al recibir regalo de todos y por el tipo de regalo, la pelirrosa y el pelinegro se metieron a la habitación a descansar, pues madrugarían para la marcha del chico. Eso sí, se fueron muy colorados gracias al tierno comentario de Ino donde les sugirió que no "festejaran en voz alta". Pero a pesar de lo dicho, sólo hablaron sobre cómo iban a ser las cosas viviendo juntos, la opción de tener alguna mascota, planes de las bandas y cuando el sueño los venció, durmieron abrazados y felices de tan agradable navidad que pasaron juntos.

Al día siguiente, a medio día cuando se empezaron a despertar, se vio a una Ino en pijama de franela lila con osos donde quiera beber como loca ponche de huevo y preparando junto a Mebuki el desayuno. Sakura fue a auxiliarlas y Sasuke hablaba de autos y política con el padre de la chica. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, la pelirrosa ayudó a empacar los regalos al Uchiha y se distrajeron un rato hasta que a media tarde, todos despidieron al chico. Una vez que se fue, Ino se cambió a la habitación junto a Sakura y empezaron a hacer una tarde de mejores amigas al estilo navideño, películas, chocolate, galletas y muchas risas.

Así se la pasaron ese día y parte del otro, hasta que abordaron el transporte que las llevaría a la casa de Shizune. Morían de ganas de conocer al bebé. Luego de dos horas y cuarto de camino, Ino se estaba impacientando.

—Muero por conocer al pequeño Takeshi, a lo que sé es la adoración de su padre—Comentaba Ino mientras revisaba cuanto faltaba para llegar.

—Ya cálmate, faltan ya quince minutos—Sonreía— Y yo sé según me dijo Sasuke y También Naruto, que Takeshi es la adoración de Kakashi. Vaya que el bebé los puso de mejor condición como personas.

—Sí, igual le compré ya algunos regalos para el pequeño— Sonreía mientras miraba al cielo— Ya llegamos, así que vamos a apurarnos para que haya percances.

Escucharon como se oían los frenos que indicaban su llegada al lugar, tomaron su mochila donde tenían regalos y También se pusieron sus máscaras (cubre bocas) para ir más tranquilas y bajaron del tren, esperaron pacientemente a que les dieran las maletas y corrieron a reunirse con Kakashi, pues Shizune había mandado a su marido a recoger a las chicas pues temía que les pasara algo o que no pudieran llegar por perderse en la ciudad y no dar para nada a la casa y que se pusiera mal el asunto. Al ver al peligris, Ino corrió directamente hacia él con todo y maletas, seguida por una divertida y algo cansada Sakura.

—Hola chicas, bienvenidas—Saluda tranquilo— Vamos ahora a la camioneta antes que las identifiquen. Shizune me dijo que nos apuráramos así que… vamos.

—Sí, sobre eso… esperamos de verdad no ser identificadas—Comentaba Sakura— No es que no amemos a los fans, pero vamos.

Avanzaron a la camioneta blanca que tenía el peligris y manejó este hacia su hogar, donde seguramente Shizune ya estaba esperándolo quizá con el pequeño dormido. Mientras manejaba hablaba con las chicas de qué planes había para el disco, el regreso de Shizune como maquillista de los chicos y de cómo podía ella maquillarlas cuando gustasen, pues realmente ella amaba su trabajo.

Llegaron a la casa, la cual era una casita estilo japonesa simple donde al pasar, se quitaron como naturalmente se hace y se adentraron hasta la habitación de Takeshi, al entrar vieron como Shizune lo dejaba muy tranquilamente en la cuna. Volteó y al ver a las chicas y a su esposo y sonrió, se acercó para saludarlas y los cuatro dejaron la habitación.

—Sakura, Ino, bienvenidas ya las esperaba—Saludaba mientras servía té— Bueno chicas, parece que en mi ausencia pasó mucho, díganme… ¿Cómo es eso de Shikamaru y Temari besándose en un video?

—Sobre eso, ya sabes cómo es Orochimaru—Sonreía Ino— Así que necesitaba una modelo que hiciera de descorazonada pero a la vez fuera sexy…

—Supongo que ya sabrás por qué la escogió—Comentaba Sakura— Y bueno, mejor cuéntanos sobre tu parto y cuándo vuelves con los chicos.

—Pues todo salió muy bien—Sonreía— Antes de entrar en labor Naruto me habló muy… preocupado, bueno ya lo conocen, los chicos me desearon lo mejor y… qué digo soy la madre más feliz.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz de ser padre—Comentaba Kakashi sonriendo— Creo que ya estaba muy viejo y merecíamos ya una familia.

—Kakashi por favor tú con tus treinta y dos años estás muy bien—Comentaba Ino sonriente— Bueno ambos son jóvenes, tu Shizune ni se te notan los veintiocho añitos.

—Ino no seas grosera—Regañaba Sakura— Pero la verdad es que me da gusto que ambos estén felices.

De pronto el timbre interrumpió su conversación, dejando entrar a un rubio que llegó y abrazó a todos junto a una Hinata apenada cargando una bolsa de comida rápida. Saludó y se sentó con el resto.

—Felices fiestas—Comentaba el rubio— La verdad es que vinimos de entrada por salida para pedirte que ya regreses Shizune, se te extraña Dattebayo.

—Tranquilo Naruto, regresaré en unos tres o cuatro meses. Justo a tiempo para la gira y lo demás—Sonreía mientras comían— Aunque bueno, llevaré a mi bebé y esposo a ala gira. En fin vamos a comer.

Comieron tranquilos y luego Hinata y Sakura recogieron lo sucio y lo lavaron, mientras Ino enseñaba los regalos a Shizune y Naruto junto a Kakashi veían un partido de fútbol. Luego de un rato, las chicas se unieron a Shizune e Ino para tener una plática de "actualización" en torno a cosas importantes, según ellas.

—Y dinos Sakura, ¿Cómo es eso de que te mudas con Sasuke, para cuándo la boda? Se ve que no pueden separarse y bueno estás MUY feliz—Preguntaba emocionada Shizune— Así comencé con Kakashi, qué recuerdos… bueno aunque lo que me sorprende es de Neji y Tenten, bueno también la evidente atracción de Shikamaru y Temari en el vídeo. Me pierdo de tanto, incluso hasta Gaara ya vive con Matsuri.

—Pues… nos mudamos o bueno, estaremos juntos después de los compromisos que tenemos—Sonreía nerviosa Sakura— Y pues sobre la boda… no sé aún, quizá a mediados y finales del año que viene. La verdad no hemos pensado en ello.

—Creo que Ino te contó de todo—Comentaba Hinata sonriendo— La verdad es que Neji-niisan está muy feliz con Tenten, sabré yo que soy familia.

Ya después de actualizarse, Hinata y Naruto se retiraron de la casa de Shizune. Luego Sakura e Ino se adentraron a los futones que Shizune les preparó y se acomodaban ya para dormir después de un largo día. Ya estaban acostadas cuando suena el celular de Sakura en un timbre muy conocido para ambas.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó? —Comentaba somnolienta Sakura.

—Nada, sólo marco para avisar que ya llegué y bueno recibí la agradable sorpresa de mi madre en nuestra casa—Avisaba tranquilo— Bueno, está ayudándome a escoger Sábanas, cortinas y según ella unas cosas que te gustarán en casa. En fin, ¿Está bien Shizune?

Vaya que ese término de "Nuestra casa" le estaba empezando a gustar a la ojijade.

—Ella está bien, el bebé es la cosita más bella del mundo—Comentaba emocionada— Estuvo Naruto aquí pero bueno, sobre tu mamá… la verdad no me molesta de hecho se me hace un gesto tierno.

—Entonces… supongo que cuando nos reunamos ya iremos comprando más cosas—Suspiraba— Bueno, creo que nos veremos en persona en unos meses. Quizá antes de mi cumpleaños.

—Sí, será en un largo tiempo. Sólo cuidemos no ser fotografiados en algo que nos meta en problemas—Suspiraba— Ya me harté de los regaños de Orochimaru y Tsunade… en fin, creo que te tengo que dejar porque Ino está ya dormida.

—Sí, saluda a Shizune—Sakura sonrió al oírlo— Y bueno, descansa Sa-ku-ra.

—Tú también, te extrañaré en este tiempo—Confesaba— Nos veremos ya pronto Sasuke-kun.

—También te extrañaré, Adiós.

La chica sonrió y colgó el teléfono, sin duda cada vez más su relación mejoraba. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos, sería un largo tiempo hasta que se volvieran a ver. Además, nadie sabría que una canción del nuevo disco sería exclusivamente para el chico.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAN**

 **ACÁ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS DE ESTA HISTORIA, YA ANDO PENSANDO EN LAS RELACIONES DE LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES, ASÍ QUE EN EL OTRO CAP LAS VERÁN. LO PROMETO.**


	26. CAPÍTULO 25 CALIENTE

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 25.**

 **Aclaraciones: ¡POR FIN 25 CAPS!** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Leer lo de abajo y contestar la pregunta. Canción: "Hot pink"- EXID.

Acá les dejo como es que cada chica se acoplará a la voz de las chicas de EXID. Sakura: Hyerin, Ino: Solji, L.E: Tenten, Hani: Temari, Jeonghwa: Hinata.

.

Para la desgracia de quienes esperaban un disco de las chicas, este en todo un año no llegó, pues se dio a conocer el de los chicos y a la disquera no le convenía sacar otro de las chicas sin antes un tour de un año del anterior disco y una que otra colaboración de las chicas en programas de televisión o con otros grupos en el cameo. Pero finalmente sacarían por fin el disco que todos ansiaban, justo cuando los chicos de Shinobi estaban de gira.

Y a finales de mayo ya con un año después del vídeo y de la huida de Sasuke a patinar con Sakura, las chicas estaban a pleno mini concierto en un programa de televisión donde la canción single que habían sacado era el oro pulcro de esta etapa de su carrera, de sólo pensar en cómo surgió la letra, ponía nerviosa a Sakura. Así que no revelaban el motivo o a quién era a quien iba esa canción en particular, aunque había que decir que la letra y el rap creados por la pelirrosa, le llegaban hasta a las chicas, pues cada una en estos meses había pasado por tantas cosas. Incluso Matsuri, quien era una invitada del programa, al oír la canción le recordaba ciertas partes a su relación con Gaara.

Temari empezaba a cantar mientras recordaba sus momentos con el Nara después de ese beso en la grabación y de cómo cambio todo ese hecho.

 _yeogiitneun moduga ttokgateun saegiya nega bol ttae?_

 _ **Todo aquí tiene el mismo color cuando tú lo miras**_

 _sasil geureohke bogosipeungeoji naega bolttaen_

 _ **Pero tú sólo quieres hacerlo de esa forma cuando me miras**_

 _naneun eotteon saek gatni?_

 _ **¿Qué color crees que soy?**_

 _nega bwado jogeum dareuji anhni? Nan_

 _ **¿No piensas que soy un poco diferente?**_

 _deogakkai waseo mameul jom yeoreobwa Oh_

 _ **Acércate y abre tu mente, Oh.**_

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que el beso del vídeo había pasado entre ambos, Aún recordaba lo incómoda que fue una conversación cuando ambos se encontraron en el departamento de Gaara y Matsuri solos, pues la parejita había ido por víveres en lo que ellos se quedaban a platicar cómodamente o bueno su intento.

—Shikamaru, ¿Qué no tenías que ir de vacaciones con tu familia? —Peguntaba la rubia mientras miraba la televisión.

—Eso era tan problemático que me dio mucha flojera ir—Contestaba aburrido— Además, creo que esta plática te resulta incómoda, creo es por besarnos.

La rubia lo miró con sorpresa, pena y enfado. Tal parecía que ella era la estúpida que pensaba en el beso desde hace tres semanas y al chico… simplemente le daba igual, como si no fuera gran cosa besar a las chicas. Con el orgullo herido levantó la mirada y se auto dio un apoyo moral.

—No es eso, eso me tiene sin cuidado—Sonreía al ver la televisión triste— Además, no es como si eso implicara algo de ambos o algo así…

Shikamaru al escuchar el tono de la respuesta de la rubia la miró y lo que se encontró no le gustó nada, se suponía que sólo era una pequeña broma pero se arrepintió al instante de hacerlo, la estaba hiriendo con sus molestas palabras.

—Bueno, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me molesta que se piense algo de nosotros—Miraba a la chica sonriendo— Además, creo que hasta de amigos tenemos demasiada conexión… a lo que voy es que…

—Ya, las relaciones son problemáticas… igual yo soy pésima en eso del amor y esas cosas —Lo miraba medio sonriente— De todas maneras estoy acostumbrada a tus flojeras.

—Sí, pero no me molestaría estar en una relación. Aunque sea mal novio yo…—Se acercó a ella— Pero sólo espero tu respuesta Temari, ¿Vamos a intentarlo juntos?

La chica asintió y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de todos esos sentimientos ocultos que salían a flote, el Nara se sorprendía pues nunca había sentido nada igual con otra de esas chicas con las que había salido. Y Temari por su parte, se sentía extraña pues es que no todos los días pasabas de estar penosa con ese amigo que habías hecho a ser pareja y besarse sin más, porque sí, muy en el fondo ella era penosa a pesar de su intensa personalidad.

Los besos se empezaban a subir de tono y el Nara tocaba esos lugares que Temari le daban pena ser tocados, la chica reaccionó y se alejó roja como tomate, lo miró y suspiró con tristeza. La había arruinado.

—Yo… lo siento—Se disculpaba el Nara— Es que… ya no pude más, te deseo demasiado desde aquella vez que… aunque sé que éramos amigos y a penas empezamos a salir pero te esperaré yo…

—Calla tonto vago—Se burlaba mientras lo besaba— Aun es muy precipitado, pero igual sentí esa conexión la vez que nos besamos en el rodaje, no pude no pensar en ello en mucho tiempo.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Incluso ahora—Suspiró de golpe— Yo, esto es muy cansado y problemático… Incluso dramático en cierto modo.

—Sí ya lo sé, pero ahora estamos juntos y creo que lo demás no importa—Lo miraba mientras se levantaba— En fin… ¿Qué te parece si primero pateo el trasero de mi novio en los videojuegos?

—Trata de intentarlo mujer—Burlaba— No por ser mi novia ahora significa que te dejaré ganar.

Encendieron la consola de Gaara y empezaron a jugar mientras la chica estaba entre las piernas del chico y mientras se emocionaba le golpeaba las piernas mientras gritoneaba. La chica de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza para besar al chico y a ver si podría distraer al chico para ganar, aunque con la inteligencia de ese pelinegro era técnicamente imposible.

— ¡GANÉ VAGO! Soy diferente a con quienes has jugado— Se burlaba mientras se levantaba para irse de la casa de Gaara el cual misteriosamente no llegaba.

—Sí, bueno que le hacemos… aunque sí, eres diferente y eso me gusta —Miraba sonriente— Vamos a comer algo chica problemática.

Así con esa tarde en casa del pequeño de la familia, se inició la relación más que obvia entre los dos más curiosos de los grupos, el vago y la problemática.

Sonrió al pensar en eso la chica mientras cantaba junto a sus amigas en esa presentación muy original, con cabellos de colores locos y vestuarios muy al estilo de Sakura, Tenten y ella, muy "Baddies" (Chicas malas)

 _neo ppaego da aneun nae kkallong_

 _ **Todos conocen mi color menos tú**_

 _nega eodieseodo gyeongheom mothal nae Color_

 _ **Tú nunca experimentarás mi color**_

 _Push Push Work It Out,_

 _ **Empuja, empuja, trabájalo**_

 _Don't Stop Hey! Work It Out_

 _ **No lo detengas, trabájalo**_

 _bol bodeut ppeonhan ne mallo_

 _ **Mis palabras son claras como el cristal**_

 _ireongeon eodido eobji ppaljunochopinambo_

 _ **Nada como esto en el mundo, rojo, anaranjado, amarillo, verde, azul, azul marino, morado**_

 _Push Push Work It Out,_

 _ **Empuja, empuja, trabájalo**_

 _Never Stop It Girl, Work It Out_

 _ **No lo detengas trabájalo**_

Tenten recordaba al momento de escuchar empujar y trabajar, cómo es que su relación con Neji era intensa en ese aspecto, en el aspecto carnal. Porque aunque Neji se viera como un chico serio, con ella perdía todo rastro de seriedad o quietud.

Como todas esas veces que estaban solos, miraban alguna película o paseaban en algún lugar, pero en esta ocasión decidieron quedarse en casa mientras veían una película romántica que había salido hace un par de semanas, pues sí, a mediados de enero ya era tiempo de que salieran películas para San Valentín.

—Tenten, ¿De verdad te gusta esta película? —Comentaba Neji aburrido— Es que no entiendo qué tiene que ver el color del aura en el amor.

—Oh calla Neji, es algo espiritual, no todo tiene lógica—Argumentaba molesta— Apuesto a que si viéramos los humanos el aura así como en la película… tu no lo harías cariño.

—Vamos Tenten no hay que empezar con eso…—Miraba molesto la película— No quiero discutir por culpa de una estúpida película sin sentido.

—No estamos discutiendo, sólo fui muy sincera—Miraba molesta al chico— Tu no serías capaz porque no crees en eso.

Se miraron molestos y voltearon su vista a diferentes direcciones, Tenten se levantó para irse del departamento de Hyuga pues el enfado era grande. El chico al ver que su novia se marchaba sin más suspiró frustrado, a veces era malo que su novia fuese muy intensa en eso de defender sus ideas, pues a él en lo personal no le gustaba que la chica se enojara con él. Ya llevaban tiempo y ninguna chica antes lo había tenido en esa montaña rusa de emociones como la castaña.

—Estúpido Neji… ¿Quién se cree que es para decir que es tonto eso del aura? —Murmuraba enojada mientras caminaba agachando la cabeza.

Miraba triste al cielo, quizá se equivocó al darse una oportunidad tan rápida con el Hyuga, o quizá esto significaba que las cosas no iban ya tan bien como al inicio… la idea de la ruptura se estaba viniendo a su mente cada vez más, pues últimamente discutían hasta por el insecto que pasaba cerca, aunque quizá fuese todo gracias a esa chica que fue ex novia del chico y re aparecía dispuesta a volver.

Se adentró a su departamento y se fue directo a su habitación, se sentía como una estúpida ahora. Movió la cabeza y se lanzó entre sus almohadas, vaya que eso de las relaciones era difícil. Neji por su parte, corría a la casa de la castaña. La había notado rara desde hace unos días, así que este comportamiento de hoy le preocupaba más que otros. Al llegar agarró la llave que la chica le había dado y entró, escuchó los sollozos de la chica desde su habitación y corrió a esa dirección.

—Tenten… abre, vamos a hablar—Comentaba mientras tocaba la puerta— Anda, no hay ya que estar de malas.

—Vete, quiero estar sola—hablaba entrecortada— Simplemente… márchate.

El chico hizo caso omiso a la petición de la chica y entró a la habitación con la llave que la chica guardaba en su mueble del recibidor, al entrar y verla llorando le rompió el corazón pues la chica lloraba abrazada a su almohada, se acercó y trató de acariciarle la cabeza pero esta se movió.

—Te dije que te fueras, no quiero hablar hoy más—Comentaba secándose las lágrimas— Sé que exageré, además de que si quieres podemos dejarlo aquí.

— ¿Dejar qué? —Pensó un instante y captó— ¿Quién te dijo que quiero que lo nuestro termine?

—Nadie, pero puedo sentirlo—Lo miraba a los ojos— Tu ex novia… ella es más bonita y femenina que yo… seguramente estarás bien con ella, eso lo he pensado mucho y cada vez me convence eso más.

—Tenten… ¿No crees que por algo es ex novia? —Sonreía y la abrazaba—Tonta, si te escogí a ti y aún te escogería a ti es porque te amo y de verdad estoy feliz contigo. Ni ella ni nadie más me interesan.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Lo miraba sonriente— Yo también te escogería, la verdad es que tuve miedo de que me hirieras el corazón que yo… sólo no quiero salir herida.

—Tranquila cariño—Se abrazaban— Ahora te demostraré cuánto te quiero y deseo…

La empezó a besar mientras la recostaba en la cama, empezó a acariciarla tranquilo mientras se sonreían cómplices. Qué buenas eran las reconciliaciones. Pronto la ropa empezó a sobrar y entre caricias, palabras y besos se fueron desprendiendo de ella hasta quedar desnudos, extasiados en el mar de sensaciones que les invadían. El chico se adentró en la morena y la danza sensual entre vaivenes y gemidos se hizo presente en la habitación, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo indiscutiblemente.

—Sabes Tenten… no importa si eres de cualquier color—La besaba— Juntos siempre crearemos el arcoíris.

Se quedaron ambos juntos y volviéndose luego a entregar nuevamente a la pasión, se sentían completos y felices.

Tenten al recordar ese día se puso colorada mientras seguían cantando el resto de las chicas. Igualmente ella se unió despejando detalles de aquel día

 _sigani galsurok buranhaejyeoga_

 _ **Mientras pasa el tiempo me preocupo**_

 _geunyang idaero nal jinachilkkabwa_

 _ **¿Qué sucede si simplemente no puedes verme?**_

 _ajik nega boji mothange manheunde_

 _ **Aún hay mucho sobre mí que no conoces aún**_

 _geugeol wae jakku neoman molla_

 _ **¿Por qué no lo sabes?**_

 _Everybody Knows_

 _ **Todos lo saben**_

Sakura cada que cantaba esa parte con Ino o la escuchaba en la radio y demás se acordaba mucho de que esa canción la hizo para cierto pelinegro que quizá ya la había escuchado. Aunque la verdad es que la parte de no conocerse se le hacía cada vez más cierta. Aun recordaba cuando descubrieron ambos más cosas en común que tenían.

Ambos estaban en su nuevo hogar escribiendo cada quien canciones o bocetos de algunas ideas que tenían mientras estaban uno frente al otro, la chica miraba concentrada su papel que no se dio cuenta cuando sonó su teléfono hasta que Sasuke le tocó el brazo y ella apenada atendió

—Hola, ¿Qué sucede? —Contestaba de pronto en Inglés pulcro— Claro que sí, yo indiqué eso… pásame al señor.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntaba Sasuke de pronto igual en inglés— Sino pásame a ese sujeto.

—Todo bien, sólo veo lo de los discos en Francia—Sonreía y contestaba en francés fluido al señor del otro lado de la línea— Sí Tsunade debió ponerlo al corriente con el lugar y fecha, pero creo que es mejor discutirlo ya así… En el hotel… sí ese que está frente a la torre Eiffel y sí a las tres de la tarde, nos vemos y gracias.

Sasuke miraba absorto a la pelirrosa, jamás creyó que la chica hablara también francés como el inglés, parecía que la chica realmente era de alguno de esos países de esa habla. La curiosidad pudo con él y cuando colgó la chica se puso a su lado.

—Así que… Sakura… ¿Sabes más idiomas a parte del Inglés y japonés? —Indagaba curioso— Dímelos sin pena. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes eso?

—No me da pena, y no te dije porque no se dio la oportunidad de hablar de eso—Sonreía mientras bebía café— Manejo mi lengua materna que es el japonés, inglés y francés como te diste cuenta, también el chino, coreano y alemán… pero no es la gran cosa...

—Eso no lo sabía, sabes creo que tenemos los mismos gustos en idiomas, pero…—Lo pensó un momento— Yo no sé bien aún francés, sino que me enfoqué más en español.

— ¿En serio? Yo he estado aprendiendo ese idioma—Sonreía— Quizá podríamos ayudarnos.

Sakura miraba como el chico asentía y parecía pensar las cosas un poco. Suspiró, a veces parecía que ella simplemente desaparecía de la vida del Uchiha, incluso aun viviendo en la misma casa. ¿Qué o cómo reaccionaría el chico si ella realmente desapareciera? Era lo que siempre que se sentía así se preguntaba ¿La extrañaría? Esas preguntas al parecer jamás serían contestadas, pues parecía que la mente del chico era una especie de castillo rodeado de lava y como mínimo una docena de dragones.

—Creo que hay mucho que no conozco ni conoces de mi—Comentaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— Creo que es interesante conocernos más, por ejemplo… me gusta mucho el deporte y bueno mi segunda actividad favorita creo que tú sí la sabes, pues la hacemos juntos.

La pelirrosa se ponía roja al escuchar "esa" actividad, miraba sonrojada su canción a escribir y eso le dio una idea de qué colocar. De cierta manera le debería agradecer al chico.

Aunque lo dicho por el pelinegro desde ese día tenía a la pelirrosa en una especie de preocupación, ¿Cómo es que tan siquiera lo más básico de ambos se sabían? Claro que ese día supieron más uno del otro, pero no se sentía realmente cómoda como si ambos se compartieran todo, sentía que se ocultaban cosas importantes uno del otro.

Mientras trataba de no pensar más en ello, cantaba sonriendo mientras el público la veía junto a sus amigas con caras de emoción al escuchar esa canción que según críticas que vio era la mezcla perfecta entre declararse y querer más que eso.

 _PINK (HOT) PINK (HOT)_

 _ **Rosa (Caliente) Rosa (Caliente)**_

 _neon deutdo bodo mothan_

 _ **Nunca lo has escuchado o visto antes**_

 _PINK (HOT) PINK (HOT)_

 _ **Rosa (ardiente) Rosado (Ardiente)**_

 _naega baro geu yumyeonghan_

 _ **Soy así de famosa**_

 _HA HA HA HOT PINK_

 _ **Ar-Ar-Ar Ardiente rosa**_

 _ne nun doradoradora doragalgeol_

 _ **Enloquecerás una vez que te des cuenta**_

 _PINK (HOT) PINK (HOT)_

 _ **Rosa ardiente, rosa ardiente**_

 _ **Nanananananana**_

Matsuri Al escuchar esa parte, le recordó la hace poco la alegría que tuvo con Gaara con el cual llevaba casada en secreto ya seis meses, y la gran noticia que le dio hace unos días, aunque admitía que de eso primero consulto a sus mejores amigas y eso la hizo tomar la mejor decisión. Quién diría que todo cambia en una semana.

La chica estaba fuera del baño de la casa que compartía con Gaara, mientras este estaba en una sesión de fotos ella tenía por el momento la agenda vacía, pues hacía poco terminó de grabar un drama donde actuaba de detective y se divertía mucho en la filmación de este, a pesar de ser ahora ya famosa aún se moría de emoción al conocer a nuevas estrellas.

—Vamos… ya pasaron los quince minutos—Susurraba a ella misma— Bien, tu puedes…

Se adentró al baño y miró la prueba que estaba en el lavabo, leyó lo que significaba cada símbolo y se emocionó, dos rayas habían aparecido allí. ¡Sería madre! Gritoneo emocionada y salto por el lugar hasta que recordó a Gaara, ¿Cómo reaccionaría a la noticia? Es más, ¿Debía decirle o esperarse? Desesperada le habló a sus amigas las cuales se reunieron con el poco después.

—Matsuri, ¿Estás bien? —Comentaba preocupada Sakura— Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

—Sí es que… verán—Se avergonzó— En meses serán ustedes tías…

Los gritos de las cinco chicas se hicieron presentes luego una ola de abrazos y felicitaciones, unas más lloriqueo que otras pero celebraban felizmente. Luego de la euforia se calmaron para escuchar a su amiga.

—Y bueno, no sé cómo decirlo a Gaara o si es bueno siquiera decirle eso—Miraba la prueba— esto es tan complicado.

—Mi hermano se alegrará—Aseguraba Temari— Claro que debes decirle, es muy importante y le harás feliz.

—Yo opino lo mismo que Temari— Interrumpía Hinata— Debería decirle enseñándole la prueba o preparando una sorpresa.

—Oh si quieres ayudo en eso, se me da bien—Insistía Ino— Deberíamos arreglar la habitación con carritos y muñecas porque no sabemos que será…. ¡No! Mejor con cosas de bebés.

—Suena loco pero creo que será agradable sorpresa—Comentaba Tenten— Igual te ayudaremos.

Luego de dos largas horas de compras y acomodar cosas de un lugar a otro las chicas se retiraron de la casa de la castaña emocionadas y deseándole la mejor de las suertes en esto de decirle a Gaara, claro que ellas ya sabían de su boda y demás, pues el secreto era sólo para la prensa pues ambos eran muy famosos y quizá eso les causara problemas.

Gaara llegaba exhausto de la sesión de fotos, lo único que quería en esos momentos era quedarse dormido al lado de su esposa… esa palabra le iba de maravilla a Matsuri, pensaba mientras subía las escaleras a la habitación.

—Matsuri… ¿estás aquí? —Comentaba mientras veía el cuarto oscuro— Voy a encender la luz querida.

Al encender la luz el pelirrojo se sorprendió al encontrarse la habitación decorada como para un bebé, se talló los ojos un par de veces y volteo a la cama donde una Matsuri sosteniendo la prueba de embarazo lo esperaba.

—M-Mat-Matsuri… ¿Es en serio? —Preguntaba sorprendido— D-D-De… ¿De verdad estás e-embarazada?

—Así es, ¿No te gusta la sorpresa? —Preguntaba triste— Lo siento…

—No seas tontita querida, Solo estoy sorprendido—La abrazaba— ¿Cómo no ser feliz de la noticia más hermosa de la vida?

Matsuri lo miró con emoción y felicidad en los ojos, se abrazaron mientras el chico absorto miraba la prueba y besaba a la chica en toda la cara mientras le daba las gracias. Se besaban los labios y le daba vueltas en la habitación.

—Bueno, creo que estos meses estarán movidos—Comentaba feliz— No me la creo aún… Es la mejor noticia de todas

—Ni yo me la creo—Comentaba mientras se acostaban abrazados— Aunque sí, estará más movido que antes… me llena de emoción esto.

—Sí y sé que somos muy jóvenes aún… ambos con casi veintitrés—Comentaba mientras la acercaba más a él— Pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Y así la chica recordaba el mejor momento de su vida, vaya que enloquecieron como decía la canción. Solo que de otra manera. Aunque eso no quitaba que la canción le hiciera recordar su nuevo actual estado, la emocionaba el hecho de tener un pequeño fruto de amor de ambos. Sonreía mientras seguía escuchando la canción.

 _biga tteoreojigo ne ane beonjideut_

 _ **Como gotas de lluvia que te manchan**_

 _amudo mollae muldeuryeo jullae_

 _ **Por favor, secretamente tíñeme**_

 _dununeul gamgoseo geunyang neukkyeododwae_

 _ **Sólo cierra los ojos y siéntelo**_

 _gyeote isseulge neol wihaeseo_

 _ **Estaré a tu lado**_

 _geunyang hanbeon sogneun sem chigo_

 _ **No hay nada que perder**_

 _nal deuryeodabwa dasi nun bibigo Yeah~_

 _ **Solo obsérvame, abre tus ojos, yeah**_

 _Push Push Work It Out,_

 _ **EMPUJA, Empuja trabájalo**_

 _Don't Stop Hey! Work It Out_

 _ **No lo detengas, trabájalo**_

 _ireongeon cheomiji hwanyeonghae eoseowa_

 _ **¿No es la primera vez? bienvenido**_

 _Hot Pink Hot Hottie Hottie Hot So Hot_

 _ **Ardiente rosa, Ardiente atractivo, atractivo ardiente, ardiente rosa**_

 _Push Push Work It Out,_

 _ **Empuja, empuja trabájalo**_

 _Never Stop It Girl, Work It Out_

 _ **No te detengas nunca, trabájalo**_

Hinata al cantar junto a Tenten esa parte, le recordaba en esos meses su relación con el rubio, pues a pesar de que tuvieran mucho tiempo juntos, parecía siempre que fuese el primer día. Que bien recordaba ese primer día que lo vio y se hicieron pareja.

La chica caminaba tranquila por la calle después de una fuerte lluvia mientras respiraba el aroma húmedo que desprendían las plantas y sonreía. Pero lo que captó su atención fue una mata mojada rubia que estaba en una banca de ese parque, se acercó preocupada al ver a un triste chico mirando el suelo.

—Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Tocaba suavemente su hombro— Tome este trapo, se enfermará así.

—No gracias, enfermarme será mejor que estar así—Suspiraba dramático— De todos modos muchas gracias señorita.

Alzó la vista y chocó con unos ojos perla muy hermosos, azul y perla se reunieron como si fueran nubes y cielo. El rubio se aclaró la garganta e invitó a sentarse a la chica poniendo el trapo en la banca para que no se mojara.

—Siento mi comportamiento hace unos momentos. Me llamo Naruto—Sonreía— No tuve un buen día, mi novia me dejó por ser un don nadie… ¿Qué le hacemos?

—Yo no creo que seas un don nadie, por cierto mi nombre es Hinata—Comentaba sonrojada— Así que no se sienta mal de algo que ella no sabe, no supo aprovechar el estar con usted.

El chico se puso rojo y empezó a reír nervioso mientras miraba atento el sonrojo de la chica, se veía tan linda y ese nombre le iba perfecto con la dulzura que desprendía. Sintió su corazón latir y se puso nervioso, esa chica lo hacía experimentar muchas cosas.

—Y dígame Hinata-san… ¿Qué hace usted sola por aquí? —Miraba el parque— ¿Espera a su novio?

—No, nada de eso… sólo quise caminar es todo—Sonreía amable— Aunque creo que fue buena idea.

—Ya sé, sino no podríamos habernos conocido—Comentaba nervioso— Yo… si gusta… podríamos conocernos más un día de estos. SI está de acuerdo.

—Sí, me parece bien I-igual puede tutearme—Comentaba sonrojada— ¿Cuándo sería?

—Igual me puedes tutear Hinata-chan—Sonreía— ¿Qué te parece mañana en el café que está en la esquina?

—Sí, nos vemos allí Naruto-kun—Sonreía levantándose— Bueno, me voy yendo. Hasta mañana.

Luego de ese día, ambos empezaron a frecuentarse como amigos. Aunque en varias ocasiones alguno o ambos se ponían sonrojados pues a menudo los confundían con una pareja, aunque para el rubio eso sería genial y para la chica era algo que le gustaba pero la pena y miedo le ganaba. Ambos miraban tranquilos la playa mientras tomaban de sus bebidas, se miraban y luego al paisaje.

—S-Sabes Hinata-chan… es muy bonito el lugar—Comentaba Nervioso.

—S-Sí es muy bonito—Sonreía— Me gusta la sensación de aquí… Sabes Naruto-kun, he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho.

—Qué coincidencia yo igual, pero dime tu primero—Sonreía.

Hinata se armó y se levantó de la banca para quedar al frente del rubio, este la miró sorprendido y sonriente.

—T-Tú me has gustado desde hace mucho—Comentaba sonrojada— P-Pero sé que no sientes lo mismo y yo…

—Tú también me gustas mucho Hinata-chan—La miraba mientras se levantaba— Desde el día en el que nos vimos en la lluvia, pero creí que no era correspondido.

—A mí también desde entonces—Comentaba sonriente— Quizá fue el destino.

Naruto tomó a la chica de la cabeza y la besó tiernamente, una corriente recorría su ser y la felicidad le invadía los huesos. Mientras que la chica estaba absorta en todas las emociones y el beso del chico que amaba. Así iniciaron una relación de las más tiernas y sinceras que ambos pudieron tener.

Hinata al recordar eso se sentía feliz, años con el chico y ese momento y los que vinieron le alegraron su vida. Aunque también el hecho de durar mucho era sorprendente, pero lo que sorprendía más era el contraste tanto físico como de personalidad que tenían.

 _i bami galsurok jichyeoganeun na_

 _ **Mientras la noche se hace profunda, me estoy cansando**_

 _geunyang ije neol nwabeorilkkabwa_

 _ **¿Tengo que dejarte ir?**_

 _ajikdo gaseume mwonga namatneunde_

 _ **Aún algo se siente en mi pecho**_

 _geugeol wae jakku neoman molla_

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo reconocerlo?**_

 _Everybody Knows_

 _ **Todos lo saben**_

 _PINK (HOT) PINK (HOT)_

 _ **Rosa (Caliente) Rosa (Caliente)**_

 _neon deutdo bodo mothan_

 _ **Nunca lo has escuchado o visto antes**_

 _PINK (HOT) PINK (HOT)_

 _ **Rosa (ardiente) Rosado (Ardiente)**_

 _naega baro geu yumyeonghan_

 _ **Soy así de famosa**_

 _HA HA HA HOT PINK_

 _ **Ar-Ar-Ar Ardiente rosa**_

 _ne nun doradoradora doragalgeol_

 _ **Enloquecerás una vez que te des cuenta**_

 _PINK (HOT) PINK (HOT)_

 _ **Rosa ardiente, rosa ardiente**_

 _ **Nanananananana**_

Ino al cantar lo último con las chicas, recordaba tanto a Sai, pues después de lo vivido, era imposible no acordarse de ese peculiar pelinegro con sonrisa falsa. Sobre todo aquel día donde ella por fin calló en las redes del chico o él en el amor que ella tenía para ofrecer... no sabía bien pero era emocionante el tenerse mutuamente y sinceramente.

Estaba en los estudios preparando la última canción de su disco mientras tomaban un descanso a un mes para estar en aquel programa donde cantarían su single, apareció Sai junto Sasuke y el resto de los chicos los cuales iban a preparar unas notas para el vídeo que luego sacarían y la promo de su disco. El pelinegro la miró intensamente y la tomó de la muñeca delante de todos y se la llevó dejando sorprendido a más de uno.

—Sai… ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?! —Comentaba molesta Ino— No estoy para jueguitos, debemos regresar a grabar idiota.

—Nada, luego volvemos…—La arrinconó en una esquina— Escucha Ino, ya no puedo con esto… simplemente me aturde la mente.

— ¿Yo que tengo que ver en tus problemas mentales? —Se quejaba— de verdad ya te dije que no importa lo que intentes no caeré en tu juego estúpido… Y yo…

Fue interrumpida por los labios del pelinegro, la besaba ansioso mientras le sostenía las manos. Pero no contó con la patada en la entrepierna que le regaló la rubia.

—Eres un estúpido, infeliz bastardo—Comentaba sollozando— No vuelvas a tratarme como una cualquiera que no lo soy.

—n-no era eso d-de verdad…—Se retorcía de dolor— Y-Yo jamás… I-Ino… hermosa…

—Nada, eso te enseñará a no jugar conmigo—Se iba con la cabeza en alto

Sai se levantó como pudo y la tomo de la muñeca y la volteo hacia él, la abrazó y puso sus labios cerca de la oreja de la Yamanaka.

—Lo siento, pero es que tú me provocas un sentimiento que no sé qué es—Admitía— Es más que una atracción sexual o física a ti… Me vuelves loco en muchos sentidos.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Lo miraba sorprendida— Porque si no déjame decirte que…

—Hablo muy enserio, de hecho todos a los que le pregunto me dicen que es amor…—Miraba los ojos celestes de la chica— Dime Ino, ¿Es eso lo que siento por ti? ¿Es amor ese sentimiento de vacío cuando no sé de ti? ¿Es amor el sentimiento la alegría que siento al verte u oírte?

Ino miraba sorprendía al confundido pelinegro el cuál parecía absorto en lo que decía. Se separó un poco y calmó su agitado corazón, este era el momento de quizá arriesgar todo.

—El amor no se define Sai…—Comentaba Ino— Ni siquiera yo sé que es amor, nadie. Pero ese sentimiento que tienes es puro y debes oírlo, todos deberían.

—Y… ¿Qué debo hacer? —Admitía sincero y derrotado— ¿Cómo me quito el vacío y porqué sólo contigo?

—No sé qué sientas pero… —Lo miraba decidida— Podemos intentar estar juntos, ya sabes… citas y cosas del estilo, eso sí, si esto no funciona, conservemos la cordura y todo por los demás.

—Me parece perfecto, me gustaría intentarlo—Sonrió por primera vez con mucha sinceridad— Gracias por esto, hermosa.

Se dieron un beso sincero por primera vez y se abrazaron, por fin luego de coqueteo y juego de ambos, estaban juntos y era excelente la felicidad que sentían. Pero de pronto la Yamanaka recordó a lo que estaba allí y como robot se separó del chico para irse como rayo con las chicas, las cuales naturalmente le hicieron un interrogatorio sobre lo ocurrido y se burlaron de la "dura" Ino.

.

La rubia sonreía al oír la última tonada y al sentir el abrazo grupal del resto de las chicas, sin duda este sería quizá de los mejores discos de su carrera, además parecía que todo empezaba a tornarse alegre para todas, pues cada una encontró el amor a su manera.

Saludaron al público y empezó el programa donde entrevistarían a Actores de un nuevo drama y las chicas se retiraban a cambiar, pues luego abordarían un avión para lo que seguía en Sur corea.

Mientras tanto, en Boston, los chicos veían en línea el programa donde saldrían las chicas y sonreían al escuchar la canción. Quien la haya realizado fue un genio al captar muchas cosas en una canción muy pegajosa además. Sasuke, quien salía de la ducha tras escuchar la canción no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura, pensar en lo que tendría que hacer luego de su propio cumpleaños lo hacía sentir más hijo de puta de lo que el suponía que era. Si tan sólo no fuera presionado por Orochimaru de esa manera…

—Vamos Sasuke, ya es hora de irnos al estadio al show—Informaba Shikamaru— Ya sólo es este y el de pasado mañana y salimos a Madrid.

—Sí, ya voy—Informaba mientras se acomodaba la playera— Vamos a dar todo.

Los chicos se prepararon para lo que venía y sonrieron, este sería un año algo movido para todos. Quizá un poco impactante para algunos, pero para otros sería un año emocionante y de descubrir lo que el amor con sus respectivas parejas guardaba. Sasuke miraba al escenario y no podía sacar de la cabeza lo que haría con la pelirrosa.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿LES GUSTO ESTE LAAAARGO ESPECIAL POR LOS 25 CAPS?**

 **DE VERDAD TRATÉ DE UNIRLO EN RECUERDOS CON LA CANCIÓN QUE SAKURA CREÓ, PERO NO SÉ SI ES DEL GUSTO DE TODOS :C ASÍ QUE… DIGANME SUS OPINIONES ONEGAI.**

 **LA PREGUNTA A TODOS ES ¿QUÉ GRUPOS ASIÁTICOS LES GUSTAN? DEJENMELO EN SUS COMENTARIOS. YA LES TENGO SOPRESAS PARA NAVIDAD XD EN TODAS LAS OBRAS ASÍ QUE ESTÉN AL PENDIENTE**

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO! BYE BYE**


	27. CAPÍTULO 26 REGRESA A CASA

**NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO**

 **CAPÍTULO 26.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía, cualquier adaptación no autorizada se verá repercudida. Leer lo de abajo y contestar la pregunta. Canción que canta Sakura: 2NE1 Come Back Home. Imaginen que sólo ella es xD

Pasó el tiempo que Sasuke menos ansiaba y tuvo que volver a casa junto a la pelirrosa para celebrar su propio cumpleaños, iba de camino a su hogar cuando vio el auto de la chica pasar a su lado y a la pelirrosa distraída mientras manejaba. Miró por la ventana que daba a la sala y vio a Sakura concentrada en algo, la notaba aún más delgada que la última vez e incluso con ojeras muy visibles ¿QUÉ ESTARÍA PASANDO? Se estacionó unos minutos para que la chica llegara antes y avanzó, ya le preguntaría que pasa con su alimentación en casa.

—Sakura, ya llegué—Avisaba mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Miró su hogar en orden y con un aroma a cerezas el cual ya estaba acostumbrado, cerró los ojos y avanzó a la sala donde estaba la chica leyendo un libro. Se veía muy tierna con ese seño de concentración en la lectura, el cual quitó para verle con esos intensos ojos jade, ¡Cómo extrañaba a esa pecosa de ojos y cabello únicos!

—Pensé que llegarías mañana en tu cumpleaños mismo—Comentaba sonriente y le daba un beso— Pero qué bueno que llegas, sirve que vamos al centro de Tokio a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, oye… ¿Sucede algo contigo? —La miraba serio— Pareces enferma o algo así.

—No realmente, sólo que no he dormido por andar de un lugar a otro—Sonreía— En fin, en dos horas nos vamos para celebrar.

Sasuke miraba las pecas que resaltaban en esa cremosa y blanquecina piel mientras que las espesas pestañas negras adornaban sus ojos, suspiró complacido al ver el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Fue a la habitación a dejar la maleta y preparar solo una mochila con ropa para dos días, no creía que durarían más… a menos que se pusiera interesante la cosa.

Sakura se sorprendía a si misma de verse tan feliz de ver al chico, incluso de soñar con él. Pues sí, le había soñado regresando de gira y abrazándola… entre otras cosas. Suspiró feliz y siguió en lo suyo, sin duda ese plan de cumpleaños era perfecto.

Luego de esas dos horas, ambos partieron al lugar hablando tranquilamente de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que estaban separados y poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que harían en la cena, después de la fiesta y en ese mes y medio que tenían ambos libre. Luego al legar al lugar tuvieron un rencuentro toda la noche mientras se demostraban lo mucho que habían extrañado estar de esa manera.

—Sakura… déjame demostrarte lo que esperé en meses…—Comentaba mientras la besaba pasional.

—Sasuke… E-Espera—Comentaba mientras recibía caricias del chico— Tenemos que despertar temprano para celebrar bien tu cumpleaños.

—Quiero empezar mi celebración así…—Comentaba quitándole la ropa— Feliz cumpleaños a mí.

Con esa frase hizo suya a la pelirrosa por primera vez en meses, aunque la sentía más ligera, como si en algún momento se rompiera gracias al movimiento intenso que ambos ponían al acto. Apreció la cara de satisfacción de la chica y la necesidad de ella en él aumentó, con ello el deseo desenfrenado de hacerla suya. Besaba cada rincón de la pelirrosa y se movían al compás de los gemidos de ambos.

Las penetraciones aumentaron junto con el éxtasis y el esperado orgasmo llegó a ellos como fuegos artificiales, se besaron por última vez y se recostaron felices mientras el chico acariciaba el brazo de la chica.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron juntos y se cambiaron lentamente espiándose disimuladamente mientras platicaban cosas triviales, luego tomaron el desayuno y se fueron a recorrer los alrededores.

—Vamos Sasuke, sigamos porque tenemos una reservación especial por tu cumpleaños—Sonreía Sakura.

—Hablando de eso… Sakura—Los interrumpió una fanática.

—Disculpen, Sasuke-san… Feliz cumpleaños—Sonreía— Veo que vinieron a celebrar…. Pero… ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

El chico asintió y cuando ambos acordaron, varias personas estaban haciendo filas para los autógrafos de ambos. Suspiraron y pasaron la mayoría de la tarde consintiendo a los fans. El pelinegro veía la sonrisa de la chica y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pues Orochimaru les había obligado a ir el día de su cumpleaños a firmar unas cosas y por lo tanto no podría estar con la chica.

—Bueno, parece que ahora si tenemos tiempo para ir a la reservación—Sonreía mientras avanzaban— Muero por que veas el lugar, Ino vino y me lo recomendó es bonito y privado. Además tiene Karaoke.

—Sí… bueno la verdad es que no me podré quedar a la cena—Se disculpaba—Surgió algo en la disquera… Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Bueno, no importa igual iré para ver el lugar—Sonreía— Suerte con lo de Orochimaru.

—Igual nos vemos pasado mañana en casa—Animaba— Y podemos hacer lo que sea. Así que creo que también en tu cumpleaños podemos hacer algo que gustes.

Media hora después de ese incomodo momento se despidieron, el chico tomó rumbo para la disquera y la chica hacia la reservación que había hecho. El chico al llegar allá recibió felicitaciones y abrazos de todos en el lugar, empezaron la pesada reunión y tuvo que soportar los lloriqueos de Naruto. Mientras que la pelirrosa al llegar a la reservación, pidió una botella vino eligió una canción y esperó a que fuese su turno en lo que bebía tranquila mirando a las parejas a su alrededor sonreírse y besarse, de pronto se sintió como una idiota en ese lugar; pero aun así, no se fue y decidió cantar algo que tenía escrito desde hace poco.

—Hola, voy a cantarles una composición reciente—Anunciaba mientras todos la reconocían y aclamaban— Así que esta canción es nueva y quiero que me den su opinión.

La chica empezó a cantar y entre más cantaba se sentía tan identificada con su creación que, para evitar llorar bebía más vino y cantaba con más sentimiento. La gente del lugar admiraba la hermosa voz de la chica y la letra era muy pegajosa a pesar de que era algo triste. Así pasó la noche para ambos, la chica a buena hora se fue al hotel y siguió celebrando su fracaso en alcohol.

Por fin era tiempo de que llegara el chico y la pelirrosa lo esperaba felizmente con una comida especial que duró en ella mucho tiempo, también con una botella de champagne y una sonrisa de emoción. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que apenas escuchó el tono de mensaje de su teléfono.

" _ **Hola Sakura, no podré llegar hoy pues estamos viendo portadas para el futuro disco. No sé cuando llegue pero nos veremos allí"**_

La pelirrosa suspiró y miró su trabajo, nuevamente en vano. Trató de calmarse y responder tranquila el mensaje.

" _Muy bien, espero escojan una portada bonita~ nos vemos"_

Esperó ansiosa una respuesta del chico mientras quitaba la mesa y se agarraba la botella para guardarla. Se tranquilizó y respiraba hondo además de ver una y otra vez las notificaciones de su teléfono hasta que este llegó.

" _ **Nos vemos"**_

Con esa fría respuesta tuvo la chica para volver a sacar la botella y beber de ella quitando las penas de lo acumulado en ese tiempo. Incluso cuando ambos estaban ocupados y la mayoría de sus amigos estaban ya en una relación, raramente el preguntaba algo a la chica. Suspiró y soltó algunas lágrimas.

Pasó una semana y el chico le envió un mensaje, qué milagro. Se decía la chica. Tomó como pudo su teléfono mientras acomodaba algunas camisas del chico por orden en el closet y miraba que estuvieran bien acomodadas, pues quería facilitarle la vida al chico. Miró el mensaje y sonrió.

" _ **Mañana llego, finalmente terminamos"**_

" _Me parece bien, te esperaré aquí"_

Una hora y media después recibió otro mensaje del chico. Se sorprendió pues esperaba que no hubiera más, dejó su ropa en la lavadora y la encendió en lo que revisaba lo que el chico le había escrito. Al ver la primera palabra su emoción y felicidad se fueron muy, muy abajo.

"Olvida lo de mañana, me quedo a otras cosas con los chicos"

La pelirrosa suspiró y trató de contener su enfado, llamó a Ino a ver si con eso podía tranquilizarse. Esperó al tercer timbrazo como siempre y la chica respondió.

— _Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? —Respondía la chica— ¿Pasa algo contigo y Sasuke?_

—Sí, se supone que viene y viene y nada más no—Comentaba derrotada— ¿Te hace lo mismo Sai?

— _Sai… realmente no, me dijo que estarían sólo Shikamaru y Sasuke viendo unos Raps pero que era rápido—Comentaba extrañada— De hecho yo me vine con él._

—Vaya eso no sabía, Sasuke no me dice nada—Comentaba algo celosa— Como sea, me alegra que lo tuyo con Sai vaya bien.

— _¡Sí! Es muy amable conmigo y siempre me trata bien—Comentaba feliz— Es una relación de ensueño, creo que lo nuestro durará mucho._

—Me alegra que encontraras el amor—Sonreía mientras bebía una cerveza— A ver qué día nos reunimos y hacemos algo.

— _Sí me siento feliz con esto, de hecho todas estamos así de felices—Se reía— Creo que hasta Temari aunque trate de ocultarlo vive un feliz romance._

—Sí… feliz romance—Comentaba triste— Eso es lo que todas deseaban.

— _Bueno, realmente es lo que pasó y es sólo suerte—Comentaba tranquila— Aunque igual hay que tenerlos quietos a esos hombres ya sabes…_

—Puedo imaginar qué piensas Ino-cerda—Burlaba.

— _¡No soy cerda joder! —Se quejaba— Simplemente hay que disfrutar de todo._

—Sobre todo con quien amas como tú y Sai, ¿No? —Preguntaba melancólica.

— _Sí, bueno te dejo porque estaré esperando a Sai con una sorpresa, cuídate y tranquila—Colgaba._

La pelirrosa suspiraba mientras miraba su hogar, estaba como ella se sentía. Solo.

Así estuvo un mes de su descanso en espera del chico, hasta que este llegó un día de pronto. Mientras ella acomodaba algunos muebles que acababa de limpiar y hacía comida para ella. La saludo sin sonreír y se sentó en la sala a ver su teléfono, eso colmó la paciencia de la chica y se acercó a él.

—Sabes, un mensaje de vez en cuando es bueno—Reclamaba poniéndose frente a él.

—Ah, estuve ocupado con mi grupo—Comentaba tranquilo— No tuve tiempo de nada realmente.

—Oh ya veo, se suponía que llegabas antier, hace una semana y así—Lo miraba enojada— Sabes, yo también tengo un grupo.

—Sí pero no es importante, sin embargo lo mío es muy importante—Miraba furioso— Ustedes apenas son reconocidas y gracias a lo nuestro, sin embargo la verdadera presión que tenemos es más importante.

—Así que eso piensas realmente—Comentaba conteniendo las lágrimas y aventándole el anillo de compromiso en la cara— Muy bien. Me parece que ya no tengo entonces que seguir más soportando esto. ¡Se acabó ya no!

Tomó las flores con las que colocaba en la espera del chico en el recibidor y las arrojó con furia al piso, tomó los cuadros del recibidor con fotos de ambos y las aventó mientras caminaba furiosa por todos lados.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando vio a la pelirrosa correr hasta la habitación y encerrarse mientras escuchaba su llanto. Miró el anillo de compromiso que usualmente usaba la chica, estaba muy bien cuidado y brillaba igual que el primer día. Vio la casa en orden y las cosas que a él le gustaban en donde iban… Qué hijo de puta se comportó. La siguió y tocó la puerta varias veces.

—Sakura, abre la puerta—Ordenaba impaciente.

La pelirrosa, quien empacaba su ropa muy rápido mientras el mueble impedía el paso al chico se puso nerviosa y lloró más. Su desespero fue tal que empezaba a meter sus cosas en una maleta con desespero, como odiaba esa situación. Trató de encontrar voz y le contestó.

— ¡No ya estoy harta! ¡Siempre eres tú! —Respondía al borde de la histeria— ¡Debí saberlo!

El chico se sorprendió del dolor que escuchaba en el reclamo de la chica y se sintió culpable, quizá no la amaba pero sí que se preocupaba mucho por ella, eso lo hacía sentirse peor.

—Sabes que no quise decir eso… estoy cansado es todo…—Comentaba mientras oía el ruido de la puerta.

Al alzar la vista le asustó y sorprendió ver a la pelirrosa con maletas en la mano y muchas lágrimas pasando por sus mejillas. Se quedó como piedra hasta que la chica ya iba a la entrada de la casa es cuando reaccionó y la tomó de la mano.

—Sakura… ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntaba nervioso.

—Ya… simplemente ya estoy harta—Respondía llorando— Fui una tonta al creer que con el tiempo tú… yo…

El chico miraba como la chica parecía sumamente triste y ese aspecto de cansada, enferma y frágil solo hacía que se viera peor la escena. La chica le aventaba lo que encontraba a su paso, lo cual no era mucho. Pero trataba y trataba de soltar forcejeando y lanzándole puñetazos débiles debido a la emoción y la furia que no la dejaba.

—Sasuke por favor… no me hagas esto más difícil…—Suplicaba mareada debido a todo y muy pálida— Yo… Yo te amo, es por eso que debo irme ahora, sino… simplemente me lastimaré más.

El pelinegro al oír eso dejó su agarre por el shock emocional y ese momento lo aprovechó la chica para tomar sus cosas y coger un taxi que pasaba por allí vacío. El pelinegro sólo vio como la chica se iba y se sentía como un bastardo. Suspiró derrotado y se metió a su hogar, se adentró en la habitación y marcó a Orochimaru.

—Sabes qué… Esto de Sakura conmigo se acabó—Sentenciaba enojado— No quiero que ya nos relacionen como pareja.

—Tranquilo chico, igual eso ya me da lo mismo—Comentaba Tranquilo— Naruto y el resto están con las demás, igual sería bueno que vieras a chicas más… atractivas.

—Sí, creo que me vendrá bien conocer a otras personas—Comentaba un poco más tranquilo— Igual en quince días vemos lo del disco y en la gala a ver que decimos.

—Déjame todo a mí, Tu trata de calmarte—Pedía taciturno—Mejor hablamos luego, me reuniré con unos amigos.

Colgaron mientras el chico suspiraba y se recostaba en la cama, esto era una molestia.

Sin duda estaría mejor sin él. O al menos eso pensaba la chica mientras iba en el taxi y miraba alejarse ella del chico que amaba, qué tonta fue por enamorarse de ese chico sin sentimiento aparentemente. Se detuvo cerca de un departamento que conocía muy bien y miró en frente de este, estaba el bar favorito de la persona o las personas las cuales necesitaba. Se adentró sin más y pidió una copa.

—D-Deme o-otra c-c-opa—Pedía la chica mientras sonreía amargamente— Brindemos por lo idiota-s-s que s-s-somos la-las m-mu-mujeres.

El cantinero el cual era muy anciano y de buen corazón, la vio con tristeza y le sirvió la copa, ya luego la ayudaría a llegar a su hogar. La chica bebía y bebía mientras soltaba dinero para más de ese licor que le calmaba el alma.

—Disculpe señorita… ¿Qué hace aquí? —Sonreía tierno y miraba las maletas— ¿Tiene algún lugar donde llegar?

—B-bebo… S-Sí N-Naruto—Miraba a todos lados— ¿L-Lo cono-conoce?

El anciano asintió y después de un rato no soportó más verla llorar y lamentarse en wiski así que decidió llevarla con el chico, lo conocía porque el mismo lo llevo un día a su hogar cuando pasó por algo así. La encaminó a la puerta y le tocó al rubio mientras ordenaba a la chica quedarse allí, esta obedeció sin más.

—Ya voy…. ¿Quién interrumpe a Hinata-chan y a mí?…—Comentaba abriendo la puerta— ¿Sa-Sakura-chan?

Esta al mirar al rubio se adentró a la casa con sus maletas y lo miró con la sonrisa más lastimera que pudo ver el chico.

—Y-Ya S-se acabó—Sonreía mirando todo— F-Fui U-una idiota….

Naruto iba a responder cuando vio a la pelirrosa caer de pronto inconsciente en el suelo, se alarmó y llamó junto a Hinata a la ambulancia. Ambos prefirieron no decirle a nadie más y acompañar a la chica al hospital de pronto la vieron convulsionar ya a dentro de la ambulancia

— ¡SAKURA! —Gritaba espantada Hinata. — ¡Resiste!

—Tranquilícese, ya la atendemos—Comentaba un paramédico.

Hinata al ver a su amiga en ese estado se sintió mal, al parecer esto sólo era el inicio de algo.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE CON SAKURA? ¿HABÍAN ESCUCHADO ESTA CANCIÓN QUE PUSE?**

 **YA VEN QUE LES IBA A PONER ALGO INTENSO XD ¿LES GUSTÓ? O FUE BASURA:v**


End file.
